RaGe or RevenGe!
by gadhadada
Summary: a Path from GATHER to GRILL...
1. Chapter 1

_hmmm (ask) aur Wo Invisible Well Wisher… (slapped His Palm over Wooden table with) Damn…. aakhir Hum Log itny Pagal Ban kesy gaye… (with Sigh Hearing a small Comment from the other side of device) Khair Qusoor Us ka bhi hy… (little rash) Munh mein Dahi Jama ky Betha tha… (little angry) acha acha… Side Mut lo… Lets See… (ordering tone) Tum Tayyari karo… (irritatingly) Haan haan… Sanbhal lun ga…. (with hope) Chance tou lena paray ga… (sad tone) Mukammal Na bhi ho… kuch tou Mend ho jaye…._

_The Phone placed over Cradle while the Man really taking a Little Relieving Sigh after almost Two Months of Mental and Physical Turbulence although He still know the Updated Version of Turmail He will Tolarate in coming days…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Man (sweet tone): May I hv a glass of Wine please….? _

_The Question answered in a flick of Second as now I am Enjoying Sip by Sip the Sour Taste of Grape Red Liquid Soothing not only the Throat but the Long hours Flight Exhaustion too…._

_The Safely Landing from Runway to Exiting the Big Premises doesn't Lift My Mood which become Worsen minute by minute…._

**_Mumbai…. Kabhi is Nagri sy Dil kay Taar jurty thy aur Aaj Nafrat ka Sikka Daulta hy…_**

**_Mery Qadmun ki Sakhti is ky Seeny pr Meri Nafrat kay Tanawer Darakht ko Gaarny pr Masroof hain aur Hath…_**

_Taxi… a Small Weaving although feeling quite Amusing finding the Latest Hybrid Vehicles even Wide, Little Clean Lane Heavy Gravel Carpeted Roads beneath the Four Tires having Well Informed about the City still giving Secret Pleasure, although Angrier My already Angry Emotions…_

_A Smiling Voice Popping Up as __**SAHAB**__ Abruptly Cut Off when find a Stony tone of Passenger as Myself with__** APNY KAAM SY KAAM RAKKHO**__…._

_The Initial Thought coming from My mind after commenting about __**KEEP THE CHANGE **__to Cab Driver Glaring over the Exterior of Building is __**OHHH**__…_

_Yes, from Colors to Concrete, Gate to Guards Uniforms, everything is Completely Changed…_

_The Smirk really giving Small Happiness to My Heart which turn into Small Smile when Guards Approaching for Verifying My Equerries…_

_I really Admired the Latest Tech including Skill-full and Brief Counter Checking and then Allowing Me to Move ahead…._

_The Sliding Glass Door, again a New Addition takes Me inside and ahead of that Path which I had already Buried 6 Months Back…._

**_Hahahhahahha….. Beta Kehna Buht Aasan hy magar Sehna…. C' mon Boss… Main tou kr skta hun… Dekh lein gy Sahab ko…. Lagi Shart…._**

_I want to Kill Myself with My Bare Hands when Opened My Eyes around Four White Walls and Ceiling connected with few Monitors, Wires, Dim Lights and Contained Sterile Smells without the Constant Vibrations of those Words and Tones…._

**_Hunh…. (rashly) Damn… Bastard…. Disgusting… aur najany kya kya…. agar Sach Mujhy Apni thori bhi Position ka Ihsaas Nahi hota tou yaqeenun is Hospital ky Room ki Ent sy Ent Baja deta…._**

**_Itna Kamzor…. (with complete pitty) Aisa Buzdil… Shair ki Dhaar ka Yaqeen dilany wala… ek Chuhy sy bhi Badtar nikla… (blaming as) Tuff hy Tujh pr Abhijeet… Tuff…._**

**_Haan Main Abhijeet… (sadly) wohi Sr. Inspector Abhijeet of CID Mumbai… jis ki Misaal Juniors ky aagy barhny ka Sabab bana krti thi… jisy Sharp Shine or Fierce-less Cop jesy Alqaab mila krty thy… jis ki Aankhun ki Chamak Bandook ki Goli ka Husn barha deti thi…_**

**_Wohi Abhijeet jisy Apny Aap pr Bara Guman tha… (bitter tone) Apni Jawan mardi pr… Apnay Nerves Control pr…._**

**_Mehz ek Pal sy Haar gaya… (with defeated sigh) ek Choty sy Lamhy ny Usy Shikar kr diya… ek Nanhy sy Dam Tourty…_**

**_(complaing to ownself shwing few any emotions with) Siwayey Gussa karny… Daant Peesny… Hathun ki Mutthiyaan Bheenchny sy kuch Hasil Nahi hoga…._**

**_Sach ye Jism, Dil, Dimagh, Rooh jo bhi kahy… (with painful sigh) Band Aankhun ki Nami ab bhi wahein hy… wesi hii…._**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**_THANKS FOR YOUR SERVICE _**_as Statement although __**SEND HIM BACK **__as a Mocking gesture Understand Me when a Simple and Straight Order in Written coming in My Hands with Professional Pros and Cons really giving Me the Burning Sensation Vibes which turned Me into a Fire-Ball…_

_The Scary Jerk of Body and the Tight Crumbling of that White Sheet understand that Junior who brought that Death Warrant, that I don't like the Matter Formatted inside still in My Clutched Palm…_

**_(with pressing teeth in My Heart) Ura lo Buddhy… Ura lo…. Tumharay tou Dil mein Thand parr gayii hogi… Bari Hamdardi Soj rahi hy… magar ab Nahi…._**

**_Peena Pilana jub sy Sathi bana hy na (angry shade) Mr. Pradyuman…. Tou Teer ab Cheed Nahi krty… Taqat Bhar dety hain…._**

_The Shattering Paper Ball at the Foot side Floor of My Hospital Bed giving My Message to All Authorities including Senior to Staff Loud and Clear…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Obviously My Next Step is to Release Myself and Reside in My Allotted Hotel Room and Started to Prepare My Next Move…._

**_Dushmanun ki Fauj tou Thakur nay rakkhi hui hy… (with devilish shade during doing a Bed Time rituals as) magar Usy Andaza Nahi jub Veeru bhi Ghabber ka Aadmi nikl aayey na tou Jay, sirf Jay Nahi rehta…_**

_He Relaxed Himself as it's really Necessary to take a Next Step in that Phase where He has Nothing except Rage and Revenge…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_ACP or say Retired ACP Pradyuman showing No Concern or asking any Inquiries about the Health after getting Him Alive at His So-Called Bureau although started to giving Me Case Profile…_

**_Saala Ganja… (in loud heart tone seeing the Dashing Gentleman as) abhi bhi wesy hee Sukun sy Handle krny ka Fan Nahi bhoola… haan bhae, Ghatti Umer ky Mazy hain…._**

_Sr, Insp Vivek, ACP Rajat or DCP Fredrics is Case mein Mr. Abhijeet ko Assist karein gy…_

**_(again) Mr. Abhijeet bhi aisy Chiba Chiba kr Bol rha hy… jesy baray Pyar bhary Naghmy gayey hun…._**

_The Leaping of Fiery Blaze from My Eyes and My Jaws Clench really understand Everyone, how much I Tolerate but as You all Know Me, I Interrupted on that Assessment Instantly…_

_Abhijeet: Jee Sir, Saheta (glaring All Three and added more Chilly Flakes with) Sath Nahi…_

_ACP Pradyuman (with Cool tone): thatswhy I said Assist not Cooperation or Company…_

**_Hunh… (again chewing thought) Badalna Nahi Tum Buddhy… wohi Jooty Maarny ki Aadat Nahi gayii…_**

_The Man did not Up His Head during this Comment and now just Raise His Hand towards His Right to Show Me the whole Big Hall with few Cabins and Other Accessories…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Case Study at Night Fall does not Chill Me… it's Difficult but Somehow I find it Incomplete so does not get Why CID Mumbai needs My Expertise in that Crap…_

_I m also Curious where is the Next Big Pole of My Revenge… Yes, still not Find the name Bitter My Throat and Heart as __**DAYA**__…._

_I Remember a Week Back Conversation with My Head at His Cabin still Filled My Chest with Anger and Anger…._

Magar Sir….

Abhijeet, We knew that You are Not Comfortable and Liked to be there Again but the Case is Really Tough and Govt Agencies need Your Expertise…

Wahan Un hii Saary Logun sy Wapus Milna… Un kay Beech ya Sath Kaam krna.. I know how Weird it is magar dekho Hum nay in 6 Months mein Tumhein Pareshan Nahi kiya aur I think Professionalism Tumhari Training ka Hissa hy…

Aur You are there just to Add Your Points, Expertise and All… ab aagy koi Daya ho ya koi Aur… just Throw it…. Burn it Jawan… Right….

_Yes, when Abhijeet got this News… He was really Angry as after Knowing All… How dare the Higher Authorities especially DIG Baldev who is now the Head of a Secret Agency of Mumbai and Abhijeet is Part of it Working as a Secret Agent and right now Working at Delhi coming up with such Idea but after Hearing All… He thought to give it a Shot…._

**_(talking to Himself as) Baray Babu ny sirf Daya ka Naam mention kiya tha… matlab hy tou wo Kameena yahein… (added) matlab Kaam bhi kary ga… pr Dikha nahi… abhi tak… (with hate) ho skta hy Pardy kay peechy rahy… Ghatya Aadmi tou wesy hee hy… shayed Saamny aany sy Guraiz kary… Waar ka Mauqa jany tou Nahi dunga Boss…_**

**_Chach… phir wohi BOSS…. Saaly 6 Maheeny ho gaye… Purany Nashy ki tarah ye Aadat Chootti hee Nahi… Damn it…_**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._


	2. Chapter 2

**_First of All..._**

**_Thank You so very much Kids..._**

**_Obviously, its Difficult yet Impossible to Come Back so just Take this Story as a Token of Lame or Bored Stories Section of Mine..._**

**_000000000_**

**_0000000000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_the First Chapter is Mostly ABHIJEET SIR Perspective..._**

**_Here Few are DAYA SIR Perspective..._**

**_000000000_**

**_0000000000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_the Whole ITALIC SESSION..._**

**_if its BOLD means Characters Inner Thoughts/Brain Talking/Grumbling..._**

**_if its with UNDERLINE, means a Scene much Similar of Past Memories of Character..._**

**_000000000_**

**_0000000000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_the Whole NON/ITALIC SESSION..._**

**_its Completely PAST/FLASH BACK before 6 Months Earlier as What Happened in Duo Life and what are the Reason They are Apart right now..._**

**_if the NON ITALIC Writing in BOLD means its Flash Back but a Third Person telling about Something... Any Extra Character..._**

_**if the NON ITALIC Writing is NON BOLD means its the Flash Back of CID Team and My Permanent Character but regarding Past like before 6 Months...**_

**_000000000_**

**_0000000000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_Hope with this Chapter You are going to Understand Few Things..._**

**_just Remind, I m Not in Good State of Mind so just Bear Bacchun..._**

**_Plz Take Care Yourself..._**

**_000000000_**

**_0000000000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_Maza aayey ga Biro… Buht Majo aaye ga…. (slurr tone) Abhi tou Carhi bhi Nahi thi kay Utarny ka Waqt aa gaya…. (with final shot) Ain…._**

_The Dart exactly Pinched over the Heart of a Man Hanging from the Wall while the Hysterical Laughter Echoed the Room…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

Sir, Buht Mushkil hy… (telling the Difficulties regarding the Person as) wo Buht Badtameez hy… Us ki Zaban aur Hath… (with defeated tone) Panah maangty hain Log…. Aakhir (irritatingly) Usy Adjust kahan kiya jaye…?

Assylum…..

_The Word really Shocked the Woman.. OK, She does not Like the Man too much but its beyond to Send Him to Assylum…._

There is No Way, (with hopeless tone) He will be coming back, We don't have a Choice Dr. Wangly… (with sad tone) Mujhy Ilm hy Daya ky liye ye Assume krna bhi Odd hy… magar filhal Wo Apnay Aapy mein Nahi…

Would I Present any Personal Suggestion?

_Dr. Anjalika Deshmukh Look at the Elderly Lady Greets Her as Former Forensic Expert in CID Mumbai during 90 era with the Name of Dr. Wangly few time back so giving Her a Positive Nod and then Allowing Her on Her Own Risk and Factors about Fulfilling Her Personal Suggestion…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Here comes the Bad Man, Right at Time…. A Light Buzzing around giving Him a Moment to Look outside and the Look Freeze with Echoing Comments with Different Tone Shades…._

**_Tum kya Samjhty ho…. Jhoot hy kya ye…_**

**_Mujhy kya Khaber…. Dekha bhi Tum nay hee tha…_**

**_Daya zyada Bakwaas ki Nahi ho rahi… Main kyun bhala Jhoot Bolun ga…._**

**_Kyunky wo Shurti hy… Shurti Viren…. (rash) Jis kay Saath Kaii Raatein Tum nay Aik hee Chat kay Neechy Beetayii theen…_**

_The Hard Noise of Stabbing taking out Him in Present where the Man Introducing Him with the Same Soothing Eyes and Innocent Smile as…_

_Voice: Hello… (straight) Mr. Abhijeet…. (forwarding His hand as) Daya here…_

_The Cracking Grip of Both Palms meeting at each one really known by All that now the Battle Bell begins…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Aby Tu ye __**DAYA HERE**__ kyun Bolta hy… Jub Hath Mila raha hy kisi sy tou zahir hy Sahab __**HERE**__ hee hongy… __**THERE**__ Nahi…._

_An Irritating tone coming out from the Older Man towards the Intro Style of His Younger One, heard as…._

_Style hy Boss…. Style…. Samjha karo…. (showing His biceps with) Young Champ hun Main… (proudly) Lakhun Dilun ki Dharkan… Hazarun ka Khawab…_

_The Laughing Erupted from the Mouther after seeing a Constant Gaze of His Buddy on His Face…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Man Murmuring under His Breath after Return of the Another Pole of His Personality as…_

**_Saaly ki Aadatein Nahi Badlein…. (seeing Him from Back) Weight Kum kr liya hy… (telling Himself as) zahir hy Pagal Khany mein Waqt Beetana Aasan thori Na hoga…._**

**_Pagal Khana…. (jerking head by adding) Humari Govt bhi na Lush hy Babu Lush… (hatered way) ek Pagal ko Agent Bana liya…._**

**_Mujrimun ki Murammat ky liye Rakh liya… (rashly) Saaly ki Apni jo Nahi ho paayiii…. Kesy (seeing the Faded figure wearing Jeans, V Neck Tee, Button Down with Folded Cuff and a Big Topa over Head with) Ajeeb Dhang ky Kapry thy Sahab ky… kya Impression paray ga…. Hunh…._**

_Kya Yaar… I Dress for Comfort….._

_Ohhhh…Ahhhh… Ouch…_

_The Teasing Shades really Embarrass the Man that His Grin Totally Plastered over His Cheek the whole Ride…._

_Seriously these Re-bounce Back Scene creating Trouble in His Work especially after Meeting with His Enemy Swiftly although doesn't Aware that His Thoughts still have few Loving Sparks about the Long Lost Fellow…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**_Hmmm… Armani…. Oonchi Uran hy…. Rung bhi Nikhr aaya hy (giving Tiny Pink Shade over the Place)… Fair and Mens ka Kamal…._**

_The Man Covering Stair's although continuously giving His Thoughts an Open Voice Tunnel Remembering termed as His Culprit… _

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Abhijeet: Let's look in that way Mr. Rajat… _

_The Case Working started after an Inclusion of Duo not side by side but against each one…._

_Daya (sweetly): Which way Sir…? (Abhijeet Glared, He Innocently added) its Helpful for Rajat Sir… (to Rajat) Right ACP Rajat…?_

_Obviously the Battle does not Completing without Teasing and Taunting which is right now at Peak from Daya Side…._

_Abhijeet only Chewing His Teeth and now Discussing the Point from Different Perspective…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Two Elderly Commenting over that Silent or Say Verbal Battling between their Two Deary Past Officers although They did not know either They are Enjoying after getting Full Report from Bureau Footage or Rajat, Freddie or Vivek or just Patting over their Bald Heads…_

_Salunkhy (sipping hot liquid with): Abhi tak tou Buht Sannata hy…._

_ACP (angrily): Sannata hee rahy ga… (reminding His Pal about some Blasting Incident dealing in Past as) Phuljharyaan Chootny ka Waqt Nikl gaya…._

_Salunkhy (ask): Tumhein lagta hy… (curious way) kuch hoga…?_

_ACP (gulping tea sip with Calm tone): Haan…_

_Salunkhy (urgently): Kya….?_

_ACP (with meaningful Smile): Dono ki Wapsi…._

_Salunkhy Jerked Head although Blabbering Bad Words about His Friend too much Realistic Approach…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**A Man Confusingly Shout as SIR, filling His Room with CID Team Senior Most to Junior One in a Minute…**

**ACP: Daya… (ask) kya hua… (look at Him thoroughly) itni Chotein aur Abhijeet…?**

**Staff (to CID team as): He is Stable over there….**

**Team Look at the Man in Unconscious Mode over the Steel Bed Enjoying His Sleep….**

**The Police Inspector now taking Charge and giving the Briefing of Initial Situation as…**

**Police Insp: Sir, Hum Log… (telling Team as) Juhu Police sy hain… I m Insp Dhawan… darasal hua ye tha….**

Daya (arguing mode): Kya Boss…. Dekho Meri Theory tou ye hy kay wo Banda Andha tha hee Nahi… matlab (clearing His point with) Simi waly Qissy ky baad bhi…

Abhijeet (agreeing): hmmm… haan ye Theory bhi Set hy… magar (telling His Ideas as) Meri wali bhi ho skti hy… kisi ko kya Khaber… may be Us nay Simi ka Liver Baich diya ho… (reminding Him the Scene of movie with) Yaad hy… Dr ki Body Road pr thi… Cell pr Vdo bhi thi… Sheikh ka Number Milna Mushkil Nahi… phir (added another point) Murli ka Cornea bhi Usy Mil skta tha… Right….

Daya: hmmm… (inspiring tone) Dum tou hy… wesy Yaar Jub Hum Log Buddhy ho jayein gy na…

Abhijeet (with wide eyed): Jub…

Daya (giving Him Shove as He is Smirking and Smiling with): haan Jub… (chewing) Main Buddha ho jaon ga na… tou Ek (trying to find a comfortable position in that Sabun Dani with) Movie ki Direction tou Banti hy Boss…

Abhijeet: magar Yaar… Oyeeeeeee (as Sabun Dani Sway with Screetch due to Overtaking of a Car moving extra Fast ahead) (Abhijeet Handle the Vehicle and connecting the previous conversation as) hr Banda Con Man… aisa thori Na hota hy… (suddenly in Loud tone as He is Constantly seeing the Fast Car moving ahead or Dodging few more Cars) Daya Police Call kr… Jaldi…

It's Difficult to Handle such Cramp Car as now They are moving in One Way Route and the Fast Car already creating Trouble…

Daya (in panic): kya hua….?

Abhijeet (shout): Jaldi… Bol… (Daya already Dialed Emergency as Abhijeet Shouting although trying to Moving Fast or atleast Checking Up on that Car with) aagy White Datsun hy… Meera Road… Juhu pr… (swaying with) One way Traffic hy… Us ki Dikky mein koi hy Jo Niklnay ki Koshish kr rha hy…

Daya (Repeating all with): haan haan… Hostage hy… Beat Up hy… shayed 70 ka Model hoga kyunky Dikky hy wesii… annn… Gari ki Plate (to Abhijeet) Abhi Number batao) (Abhijeet started) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Car Rolled Over and with a Screech Voice it turned Upside Down and All Connection with Current World either through Conversation or Action Completely Cut Down….

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank You so much Bacchun..._

_I m really Surprised to have Some ABHIJEET Sir Die Hard Fan's here..._

_aisa Na ho kay Baad mein agr Wo Ghalat Nikl aayein tou Aap Log Meri Band Baja Do... AIN...!_

Now, its Replies Time...

0000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**ABHIYA FAN2104...** Thank You for Missing My Stories Beta... Hope You will Like it too...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**55...** Even I m OverWhelmed Bacchy... a Big Thank You so much...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**GUEST...** ye bhi Theek hy... magar RAAZ tou Aakhir mein Khulta hy na tou kya Review bhi Last mein... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**SARIARJ17...** Wow, its an Honor that Readers Repetitively Reading My Previous Stories... hmmm... Haan Beta, darasal Mostly Story Flash Back pr chaly gi tou shayed Interest Dheery Dheery Develop ho... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**ABHISHIKHS...** hmmm... bhae jub CID CIF ban skta hy... Team Demote ho kr Police Force Join kr skti hy tou Dada Kyun na Kuch Acchy Officers ki Taraqqi karwayein.. hain... haan its a Mystery Plot so thora Buht Confusion hr Chapter pr hoga... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**POOJAABHIDEWAANI...** hmmm... haan Jest jes Chappy aagy barhy ga... Confusion Clear hogi pr Khatam Nahi... its a Mystery Plot na Beta... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**PERFECTABHI...** Bilkul Beta Jee... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**ANGELBETU...** hmmm... Beta Beta as its a Mystery Plot so You got few bits of Mystery in Every Chappy... Kafi Kuch tou Second Chappy mein Clear ho gaya hoga... BTW, who told You that Baray Bhai Hate Drinking... I think in CID they Mostly showed Abhijeet Sir in Drinking Scenes... so Purani Aadat Mushkil sy Chutti hy... Right... Sub Aayein gy... Sabar tou karo na... haan, yehi tou Story mein Twist hy that Duo doesn't know about the Friendship they have in that Taunting Spark... Yuo Accident, a Turning Point... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**ABHINIDHI...** hmmmm... haan kuch tou hua hee hoga jo itna kuch ho gaya hy aur ab najany aagy aur kya kya hoga... hain na... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**GUEST 52...** its a Nature Beta... jub Insan Gussy aur Dukh mein ho tou Us ki Zaban, Soch, Rawayyey Sub mein Karwahat Ghull jati hy... I m Really Sorry that You Did not Like the way I Reverted His Character... But I Only Showed a Human Nature... its Demand of Story too... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**JS ABHI...** haan kuch tou Big hua hoga... I Like Your Idea not to Stress Your Mind with GUESSING GAME and Ruin the Mood of Enjoying a Mystery... Nice Idea... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**PRIYA...** Shukriya Beta... hmmm... Hope few of Your Confusion Cleared... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**RITU...** ahan... Mee too... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**BFF...** hmmm... may be its Plot Demand as its a Mystery Plot tou Writer ko bhi Chalako hona paray ga... haan Buddhu ban kay Enjoy krnay ka Apna Maza hy... but I think now Few Things are Cleared with Second Update... Right... yeah I Like Abhijeet Sir Actions too... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**RASHA...** Beta as its a Mystery Story tou Sub kuch Dheery Dheery Khuly ga... Sorry to Disappoint You... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**LUCKY...** Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**DUOSUN...** haan Bacchy... Daro is the Best... kya Beta... Sub ko Promotions hun aur Hum Apny Officers ki Na karein... its really Wrong na... hain... Yes you got kay kya kuch hua tha Past mein jo aisa ho gaya hy... haan Beta darasal They dunt get kay Still there is a Spark of Friendship in between them... Chalo Dekhty hain... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**ABHIHOLIC...** Yeah just Enjoy... getting many New Shocks... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**CUTIE PARI...** haan Bhae... Mystery ka tou Maza hee Alug hy... New Avtar but Old Actions... hain na... Chalo Parho... Sub Pata chaly ga... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**HAPPYWIND...** hmm... Jee hain Story mein pr Buht Nahi... magar In Dono ka Role hy... balkay Teenu ka... haan bhae, Daya Sir with Beer... dunt worry... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

**MOHONA...** bhae Pehly tou ye batao aakhir ACP Sir nay kya Ghalat kiya hy... bhae Humari Story mein tou He is always a Gentleman... FW ki Stories ka Blame wo Khud lein... Right... Thank You Baccha...

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

_**a Big THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to NEEME and COOLAK...**_

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000000**

* * *

_Daya (ask): May I…. (sitting with) Mr. Abhijeet…._

_The Man Busying in taking Sips of His Red Wine without giving any Permission to the Taunting figure…_

_He really Savoring the Sip with His Stony Face Expression although internally His Heart is Burning Reminding that Small Slot of Memory…_

_Abhijeet (ask): so What's Up… (Smirking) Daya…._

_Daya (laughingly): hahahhaha… Lovely…. _

_The Hysterical Laugh Stopped after getting the Wringing of Fingers as Mr. Abhijeet found His Cell from inside His Coat Pocket and Totally turn as a Secret Agent…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

The whole Week of that Month was too much Frantic in Both Levels on Mental or Physical basis…

The Continuous Shout of **DAYAAAAA** or some Garbled Screams really turned the Patient Case more Critical…

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**Daya Eyes Opened after feeling a Constant nagging Voice and Slight Shake of Jerk on His Shoulder, found someone Hovering over Him, not giving Him a Little Space, Moved His Head in such Fast way that He felt His Head must be Cracked from His Neck after Hearing a Painful Dayaaaa from the Right side of His Part…**

**The Staff Helped Him to take Him there although side by side telling Him the Scenario with…**

**Staff: dekhyey… (telling about the Loopy Injured lying figure as) ye Sahab wesy Theek hain… Aap ko bhi kuch Khas Chotein Nahi aayein except (telling more) Aap kay 2 Ribs Cracked huay hain aur Arm Bone Toota hy.. In (signaling towards figure as) Sahab kay Sar pr Gehra Zakham hy aur Shoulder Dislocate ho gaya hy pr ye baar baar bas Cheekhty hain aur Daaya Naam lety hain (sat Him infront of Abhijeet at Road with) I Think You are Daya…**

**Daya (nodded and grabbed Abhijeet Shoulder and softly trying to Relax Him with): Hey Hey… Abhi (Cupped His Face with) Daya (find flicker of remembering in Abhijeet eyes so added with Small Smile) Boss… Main Theek hun…**

**Abhijeet (with sigh): ohhhh… Daya… (feel a Shoot of Pain so add) ahhhhhhhhhh…**

**Now obviously Medical Staff does not giving any More Time for this and Shifted them to Hospital on Immediate bases either Daya Faded all His Questions about that Hostage, Datsun and most Important how's the Medical Staff were there as Abhijeet already in His Sleepy Phase…**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Grunts and Growls really Impressed the Secret Agent as He find the Culprit started Confessing His Crime without being Tortured… He turned after Hearing an Impressive tone as…_

_Voice (appreciative tone) : He is always coming up with New things although it's Traumatic but it Worked and that's Important… (ask) hain na Abhijeet Sir…?_

_Abhijeet: Yes… BTW, I like if You call me Abhijeet (in smiley tease) DCP Fredrics…._

_Fredrics (smiling with): hahahha… kya Sir… bhala (casually) Uhdy badalny sy Dil thori Na badalty hain…_

_Abhijeet: hmmm… Nice Theory… (looking behind the Glass window and taunt after seeing Daya Happily taking Compliments from another Security Force members to Crack their Culprit and making their Work Easy as) Dil Badalny sy Uhdy Zarur Badal jaty hain…_

_Fredrics: Aap Dono ka hee Nuqsaan hua hy Sir… tou kya, Aap ko nahi lagta ky Aap Dono ny Apni (stressed) Jald Baaziyun sy Ek Dusray ko Kho diya…_

_Abhijeet (leaving the Room with): Bilkul… (meaningfully) Do Hathiyun ki Larai kuch kary na kary… Zameen ko Tabah zarur kr deti hy…_

_The Man Jerked His Head with __**NOTHING**__ as He is still trying to Tie that Bond although with many Uncountable Knots in that Friendship Strand…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Room Filled with All the Members Working in this Case except Daya… Abhijeet personally feeling that Daya mostly Avoiding to Attend those Meetings or Sittings where Abhijeet already Present…_

**_Sharam tou aatii hogi… (angry thoughts) Haya bhi ab tak Practice kr ky Seekh lii hogi… hunh… kya kahun… (feeling the emptiness of place as) Mujhy Face krna Saaly kay liye Asan Nahi… itny Ghao diye thy… (with pain) Kacchy tou Reh hee gayey hongy…_**

_ACP Rajat (bringing Him back at Current with) : magar Abhijeet Sir… it's almost Impossible… (telling details as) Hum Logun ky pass jitni bhi Information hy… Us mein ye kahein bhi Sabit Nahi hota… (casually although collecting papers from table with) wesy Daya is on His way…_

_Abhijeet Raised His Eyebrow Slightly on that __**DAYA**__…. He feels a Little more Casual and Usual Shade in that tone for Daya from Rajat although He still calling Him __**ABHIJEET SIR**__ ignoring His continuous Interruption…_

_Abhijeet (chewing tone): tou Aap ky Mahashy (stressed each word as) __**DAYA **__ka kya kehna hy…?_

_Rajat (ignoring the tone with): wo laga hua hy… Jald hee Result Samny aa jayein gy… wo Apni Briefly Report Shaam 7 Bajy dy ga… (stressed) Aap ko…_

_Abhijeet (uttered): Ain… _

_Sr. Insp Vivek: Sir, (briefing him as) Aap ki aur Un ki Information ko Hum Tele karein gy… is Report ky baad hee…_

_Abhijeet (ask): magar Mujhy kyun… (looking meaningfully to thrice with) Humein kyun Nahi…?_

_DCP Fredrics: cause Sir, (practically) Aap nay ye Saary Points Discover kiyein hain…_

_Abhijeet (left cabin although giving a meaningful comment towards Fredric as): what do You want with this… haan… (stressing tone) Behtar hy Kaam hee kiya jayey… (tauntingly) Therepy Nahi…._

_The Three CID Officers Snickered over that Comment as its Only a Small Attempt of Thrice to make up between Duo without any Hope…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

Voice: Bas Sir… (with a calming breath) ye tha Saara Qissa… phir wahan (confusingly looking Police, Hospital Room with) Ambulance kesy aayii aur Us Gari ya Hostage ka kya hua… (sighing) kuch Malum Nahi….

Daya coming back after giving the whole Background of that Accident either now Inspector Dhawan giving further News as…

**Insp Dhawan (to ACP): Sir, Humein tou Juhu Police nay Contact kiya tha kyunky Emergency Call kay Beech hee (giving Glance over Duo with) in Logun ki Gari ka Accident hua tha aur wahein sy Police aur Hum Meera Road pohanchy… (added) Juhu General Hospital ly gaye inhein magar wahan (telling the reason why they are at LLH not JGH with) Dr. Rajeev nay in ko dekha aur yahan Life Line Hospital Shift karwaya… (adding) unhun nay hee Aap Logun ko Ittela dii aur In Logun ki Identity Humein batai… halanky in kay Pass kuch Nahi tha…**

**ACP (agreed): haan… (detailing to Police Insp as) They were in Under Cover Mission tou kisi Identity ka hona hee Nahi tha even Gun aur Cell Phone kay ilawa Gari bhi Buht Local hee thi… (ask again) khair Phir…?**

**Insp Dhawan (serious tone): Sir, darasal jis Gari mein Hostage thi… Us Hostage nay Dikky Khol lii aur Us sy Chalang laga dii jis ki wajah sy (again signaling towards Duo with) In Logun ki Gari Ulat gayii kyunky Abhijeet Sir ko andaza hee Nahi hoga aur already in Logun ki Gari bhi Speed mein thi…**

**Daya (ask immediately): aur Culprit…?**

**Insp Dhawan (sadly): wo Farar ho gaya hy aur (with tense tone) Sub sy Important Baat ye hy kay wo Aurat Ms. Shurti ka Bayaan hy kay Us Gari mein Us ki 12 saal ki Bacchi bhi thi…**

**Team (shout): kya….?**

**Insp Dhawan: Jee… aur (telling the main problem as) Problem ye hy kay Car ka Number Humein Malum Nahi… White Datsun kafi hain Shehr mein… (added) Hum Bina Sabut Hath Nahi daal skty Sir…**

**ACP (turn to Daya): Daya….**

**Daya (with sigh): Sorry Sir… (looking at the lying figure at next bed with) it's Abhi Department… Gari ka Number Us nay hee dekha tha… aur…**

**Ashoke (now taking matter in His hand with): Yes, No More Stress to Him (to ACP) Sir, Please… aur (eyeing to Daya) Tum bhi Aaram karo Mr… (teasingly) zyada Singham Na hee bano tou Better hoga… **

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

The Regaining of Complete Conscious from Abhijeet giving a Turning Point in that Case as He tried alot but did not Remember the Number of that Car….

The Team of Police trying their Best even They provided that Audio Recording of Duo Emergency Call and now Abhijeet Playing it in Repeat…

Someone snatched the Recorder from His Hands and after Pressing Stop Button, place it at Side tray and tease…

Voice (taunt): Mil liye…?

Abhijeet (rash): Baku Mut… aur (ask) ye kya Tareeqa tha bhala…?

Daya: Tareeqa kya (laying over His Bed in cross with) Sir kay hee Orders thy… wesy bhi Tum ny tou (under breath) Pagal ho hee jana tha…

The Smack really gives Him Small Pain so an **OUCH** coming up from His Mouth either He Listens a Dejected tone…

Abhijeet (dejected tone): kuch Yaad Nahi aa raha… (sadly eyeing over Tape Recorder placed over side tray with) 50 baar Tape Sun chukka hun… itni hee baar Zehn kay pardy pr Poora Scene chala chala kr dekha hy magar bas wahan sy jub Us Larki…

Daya (interrupts): matlab Shurti Jee…

Abhijeet (shove on His arm to make a place to leave the Bed add): Tujhy aakhir Us sy Masla kya hy…

Daya (irritative tone): bas Boss… Achi Nahi lagti Mujhy… (telling) Ajeeb Roti sii… jub Dekho (jerking head) koi na koi Tragedy liye Saamny… aur (taunting way) hr baar Tum hee kyun Usy Madad ko Milty ho… (punch over His thigh with) Buddhy Miyaan Hero bany Khary rehty hain… hunh…

Abhijeet (agreeing with): haan ye Baat Sochny wali hy… wesy (telling) Bunny tou ab kafi Bari ho gayii hogi… (asking) hain na…?

Daya (straightly): She doesn't tell the Kid Name… (assuming) Dusri ya Teesri Bacchi bhi tou ho skti hy na…

Abhijeet (nodded): haan… magar bas Jub (again with sad sigh) Us nay Gari ki Dikky sy Jump kiya… Mera Fuse Gul…

Daya (sitting over bed with seeing Abhijeet Stretching His Body as): wesy Yaar… acha hua Datsun ka Purana Model tha… (reasoning as) Tail Light agr Tooti ho tou Hath Dikky sy nikal kr Dikky Kholi ja skti hy…

Abhijeet (gulping few sips of Water after picking glass from side tray with): haan ye tou Theek hy… wesy (after a calm breath) Mery Zehn mein Ek Idea aaya hy…

Daya Look at Him and giving a Nice Scolding session to His Buddy after Hearing the **IDEA** cause He Deserved it…


	4. Chapter 4

_A Big Thank You so much..._

_Yes **SHURTI/VIREN** and **ANIL** Characters are taken from a Small Connective Sequence of Episodes named **TWISTED FAMILY, WEDDING JOTTER, MYSTERIOUS MASK and BAD BLOOD** aired from **2nd May to 23rd May 2008**..._

_The Scene regarding Shurti Arrival with His Daughter and whats the Background of Viren and what Anil told to Her already Mentioned in these 4 Episodes bit by bit..._

**_00000000_**

**_0000000000000000000_**

* * *

_Baaqi **NEEME** (Yea its Same Shurti Boss), **COOLAK, SAARIYA, PRIYA, LUCKY, CUTIE PARI, BFF, BETU BETA, JS ABHI, 55, ABHISHIKHA, ABHINIDHI, PERFECT ABHI, POOJAABHIDEEWANI, JYOTI A** and Others..._

_A Big Big Thank You Guys..._

**_00000000_**

**_0000000000000000000_**

* * *

_i m Surprised that Reader's does not Like Rajat sir told Daya Sir as DAYA..._

_Why...?_

_I dunt Think its a Bad Call..._

_Obviously They are in Same Age Group, Same Criteria even Same Designation too..._

_I just Showed the Time Processing which Changes Few Relations in Casual Manner as You already saw it in My Character Relations like now Vivek calling Rahul as Rahul Bhaiyya, Freddie Sir calling Rahul as Rahul, Dr. Duo mosty taking Every body Name..._

**_00000000_**

**_0000000000000000000_**

* * *

_about Promotion of Freddie Sir, Rajat Sir..._

_itny Din Becahary Khamoshi sy Demote rahy tou Aap Bacchun ny kuch Nhai kaha abhi Main ny Becharun ko thora Promote kr diya tou..._

_khair... Sub ka Jawab mily ga..._

_Stay with the Progression..._

**_00000000_**

**_0000000000000000000_**

* * *

_The Straight tone as __**COME IN**__ presenting a Nice Laminated Folder in front of His Eyes after a few Footsteps He Heard, so added Tauntingly…_

_Abhijeet (freshly tease): Just in Time… (feel a drag of chair and figure sat, adding more after Flickering few pages) Tum nay Pehly hee shayed (claiming tone) Incomplete Figures dii thi…_

_Daya (soft): Mera Kaam abhi Complete hua hy…_

_Abhijeet: hmmmm… (making a glass of Wine and offering another as) Handle kr lo gy ya (asking) Chai ya Coffee…?_

_Daya (smilingly): Main akely Enjoy krta hun…._

_Abhijeet: ahan… tou (take a Savoring Sip and teased) yahan kaun Sangi Saathi Bethy hain…._

_Daya (again): phir bhi Main Akely Peena Pasand krta hun…_

_Abhijeet: matlab (devlish smile) Handle kr hee lety ho…_

_Daya Smiles although Abhijeet Flickering Pages, Pointing few things, Discussing over Matters and Adjourned that Small Meeting without More…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

Voice (ask): Pooch skta hun is Chir ki wajah…?

Daya Parked the Quillas with Ease although Stepping Out side by side giving Reply to Rahul as…

Daya: Pata Nahi Yaar… (telling about his disliking factors as) aajeeb Rondu sii Larki hy aur Frankly Rahul… (detailing) Abhi bhi Us kay baary mein kuch Nahi jaanta… Viren sy bhi Us ki koi Khas Mulaqatein Nahi rahi theen…

Rahul (taking steps of Fast Food as): kahein is ki wajah (naughtingly) Aaloo sy Allergy tou Nahi…

Daya (pushing Him lightly with): Chal Bay… kaun sa Boss (briefly) Theely Bhar Bhar kay Aaloo Khata tha… aur 2/3 Aaloo sy Kaun sy Phoory Phunsiyaan nikl aatii… khair (moving toward KFC Stall with) bas Mujhy Khatakti hy Wo… Najany kyun.. (ask after seeing Manu Screen over Stall with) kya lo gy… (giving order and added looking into Rahul as) may be Instincts…

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Voice: Wesy Ashoke… (ask casually) ye Daya ka Hath kyun Larazta hy… (telling after reminding what He saw in these few Meetings with a Bad Man with) I saw few times kay wo Apny Right Hand sy agr kuch Uthata hy tou Left Hand ka Support deta hy…_

_A Man Enterig inside hearing such Deep Concern shade in that Same Husky tone really giving Him Time to Jerking His Head, Looking meaningfully to Abhijeet whose Responded on Immediate bases…_

_Abhijeet (tauntingly): Kaho… (with teasing smile) Abhijeet Tumhein itni Chinta kyun hy…?_

_Rajeev (smiled and look at Ashoke with Questioning tone as): Ashoke, Teri Gari ki Chabi… (after getting it, look at Abhijeet and said) kuch Medicine ky Istaimal ky Reaction's ki wajah sy Daya ka Right Body Part thora Numb ho gaya hy.. (adds) Usy Gari bhi Chalana Mushkil hota hy…_

_Ashoke: wesy (in usual tone) hy by had Zaleel Shaks… (normal way seeing Abhijeet with) kabhi Tumharay baary mein Nahi Poochta… (sadly nodding with) Na Haal na Chaal magar Khaber Sub rakhta hy Tumhari…_

_Abhijeet (agreed with): haan Kameeny Logun ki Khasiyet hoti hy ye… BTW, (with lighter shade) Tumhari Zaban ka Husn kub sy Kharab ho gaya hy… ye (pointing) Gali dena Tumhari Aadat tou Nahi thi…_

_Ashoke (straight): Gali dena.. ya (serious ask) Daya ko Gali dena…?_

_The Sudden Clogged of Water Sip inside the Throat tunnel giving Him a Bad Cough although Both Doctor Totally Indulged in their Medical Talk as this Simple Meeting are Casuals as Abhijeet in Perfect Normal Contact with **DR DUO** after few Initial Weeks of His Departure to Pune…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

Daya (warning tone): magar ye Buht Dangerous hy… (ask) kyun Dr. Ashoke….?

Ashoke (harshly): Mujh sy kya Pooch rhy ho… Sunni tou hy Nahi… Ulta Bakwaas Khub krni hy… (standing with) kuch ho gaya na tou Aana Nahi Mery Pass…

Abhijeet (weaving the Angr of Angry Dr with): haan haan Theek hy… Nahi aayein gy… (with naughty shade) kisi Achy Dr kay Pass chaly jayein gy… wo tou Uncle nay kaha tha kay Kaam kuch Saheh Nahi chal rha… is liye Sub Janny walun ko Free mein Publicity krwaty phirty hain kay bhae Ilaj karwa lo… Biwi wala hy… hunh…. (with His famous angry tone) Yahan BossyPan hee Khatam hee Nahi ho rha… (reminding with chewing tone) Voting Age hy Meri… ly skta hun Apny Faisly… Samjhy…

Ashoke (pressing teeth): Voting Age…. abhi (threatening tone) Zehr ka Injection laga dunga na tou Murdering Age bhi ho jaye gi…

The Shocking Gasp and then a Huge Laughing tones really Lightens the Room of Hospital although the Big Bear only Grumbling on that Open Threat after Daya Revealing that **IDEA** against **DR DUO**….

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

Abhijeet (ordering): dekho Speed almost 135 to 140 honi chahyey… Gari Humari Mari hui thi magar Main Buht Speed mein tha… tou (again precise way) Speed wesi hee honi chahyey… try krna Headlight Saamny wali Gari kay Back pr Poori paray aur Dono Gariyun kay beech ka Fasla (calculating with) 8 sy 10 Feet ho aur… (turn after finding a push over His Side with) arry… (ask) Tum kahan…?

Daya (sweetly): Bhai Miyaan… Meri bhi Voting Age ho chuki hy… (give Him a Shove and make a Room for Himself at Front Seat with) zara Jaan Waan Kum Banayein Baray Miyaan… (naughtingly seeing the smile of Police Driver occupying the Driving Seat of Vehicle with) Bacchun ka bhi Khayal rakkha jata hy…

Abhijeet is Not Agreeing cause of Inclusion of Daya but He does not Argue more as He knew it's not Working especially in this Scenario…

The Police Jeep and Ambulance having DR Duo and Rajat and Vivek to Re-Enact the whole Chasing thing of that Night again….

It's just because of Abhjeet Insist that ACP Sir and Ashoke with Dr. Salunkhy Expertise Agreeing on this Re-Dramatize although as per Daya **DIL PR KOI ZOR NAHI **kinda stuff….

….

…..

….

The Extra Rona Dhona of Mr's. Shurti Viren really Irritated Daya although its Quite Confusing for as All knew about His Soft Nature and taking Him **AARY HAATHUN **about His this Behavior as well…

Ashoke: Daya, (little shocking tone) ek Victum ky liye Tumhara is tarah ka Bartao….?

Rajeev (added): haan bhae, (with shook shoulder) Apni Samjh sy tou Bahar hy…

Rahul (asking all): Kal dekha tha… (slap Daya over His shoulder) kitni Mushkil sy Zaban pr Taaly lagayey betha tha jub ACP Sir Shurti ko Dilasa dy rhy thy…

Ashoke: haan bhae, (ask directly to Daya) aakhir Dushmani hy kya… bhae Us ki Bacchi Missing hy… Bechari Duhai bhi Na dy kya…

Rajeev (again): haan Bol bhae….

Daya (normally): Pata Nahi Rajeev… Honestly… Mujhy wo Bandi (wrinkling nose) Mujhy Hamesha sy hee Mashkook lagti hy…

Rahul (ask straightly): kis Bina pr…?

Daya (tell after sat straightly over His Bed with): Khud Soch Rahul… Us ka Husband Ghar sy Farar ho gaya… kyunky Us ny jin Logun sy Qarz ly rakkha tha… wo Us kay Peechy thy…

Ashoke (ask confusingly): kisi Zarurat ki wajah sy…?

Daya (nodded negatively with): Nahi Dr. Ashoke… (dislike tone) Gambling Debts…

A Man coming inside the the Room with Grumbling although after Entering sitting over His Bed with Help of Daya and asked…

Abhijeet (entering inside): aby tou (angry tone) Sahab ko Kahy ka Ghum hy…?

Daya: bus, (murmuring) MRI karwa kr aayey Nahi… Baray Sahab ky Munh mein Neem Ghul gaya.. acha (ask Him) batao koi Larki jis ka Husband Farar ho… (giving reasons as) Gunday Raqam ka Taqaza krny Us kay Ghar aaty hun.. Usy Tang karein… Wo Apni Family, Relatives ya Friends jo Us kay Shehr ya Area pr rehty hun Un kay pass Madad ky liyey jaye gi ya (dramatic tone) Durr kahein Paharun pr Maujud Ek Anjan Ajnabi kay Ghar jo Kabhi Us ky Pati ka Dost tha… sirf Jaan Pehchaan ki Had tak… hunh…

Rajeev (confuse tone): so Wo Police kay Pass Nahi gayii thi…?

Daya Grunts although Abhijeet Nodded Negatively as He also had this Confusion in Past Situation too…

Abhijeet (trying to answer Daya query as): aur jahan tak Mamla hy kay wo Apni Family ya Relatives kay Pass kyun Nahi gayii thi tou Viren sy (grunts as He got a comfortable position over bed with) Love Marriage ky karan Un Sub ny Un Dono ka BoyCtt kiya hua tha…

Daya: aur ek (again pinching way) Anjan Aadmi kay Ghar aa gayii…?

Abhijeet (punch Him with): Baku Mut… I know Her aur wesy bhi (add) Anil ny Usy Yaqeen dila diya tha kay Viren Ek Car Crash mein Mar chukka hy…

Rahul (now little serious tone): magr phir bhi Tumharay Pass aana… (nodding head with) kuch Samjh Nahi aaya…?

Daya (agreed as got a partner with): wohi tou…. Abhi ki Posting (stand hand to Quiet Abhijeet as) Tum Allahabad mein hogy jub Viren sy Dosti hogi ya chalo Tumharay Papa ki Posting Pune mein bhi ho skti hy kyunkay Viren Pune sy belong krta tha… Right (Abhijeet nodded, Daya added) pr Tumhein tou kuch Yaad bhi Nahi tha na… bas aa kr (grumble tone) Larki nay Bola kay (mimicking Shurti voice with) Mery Husband aur Main aap ky Friends thy aur yahan..

Ashoke (interrupts): Abhijeet Us ky Qadmun mein Dhair…

Rajeev (laughingly): hahahha… hain bhae Abhijeet… (with wink) Sach mein kya…?

Daya: aur (spicing it with) Gody Gody Duba hua tha Us kay Pyar mein… hunh… acha hua… Viren Mil gaya warna (look at Abhijeet and in witty tone) warna Main Tumhein Us kay Chungal sy kesy Bachata Boss…

Rahul: haan, kyunkay Main tou (smilingly) kitna Chota sa hota tha Us samy…

The Shout and Rattling of Plate Number with a Spark of Pain really Stopped All Three Vehicles at that moment and Everything comes Dark around Abhijeet…

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Cuss coming out from the Mouth of a Man whose Casual Tee Shirt and Couch having Sprinkles of a Cheap Beer getting from a Local Desi bar just to Work on His Latest Case Remembering that Past Scary Night…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._


	5. Chapter 5

_So Few Readers Loved the Story..._

_Few in Confusing State..._

_and Very Few in Totally No Understanding State..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

_**RASHA** and **TRIO FAN**..._

_First its a Story about **PAST** and **PRESENT**..._

_**DUO** had a Big Big Fight over Something and Apart from Each Other as Daya Sir in Mumbai and Abhijeet Sir in Different State of India for His Working Responsibilities..._

_Now, after almost **6 MONTH's** of that PAST FIGHT and APART to Each Other..._

_They Both again Met after **SIX MONTH** Gap..._

_Now, the Current Case Investigation in which Both are Working To-gather with Team and Meeting with their Regular Friends are written in **ITALIC** Font..._

_the **INNER THOUGHTS/GRUMBLING** which rose in their Mind or They are Murmuring those Lines reminding any Past Scene/Person in their Current Situation Written in **BOLD** and **ITALIC** Font..._

_if any Scene Remembrance and there is a Comparison of Current Situation or Past Scene written in **ITALIC **and** UNDERLINE** Font... _

_The **PAST/FLASH BACK** Scenes before Six Months of DUO/Team Members/Regular Characters mostly written in **NON ITALIC **Font..._

_The **PAST/FLASH BACK** Scenes before Six Months of **THIRD PERSON** like any Extra Character or any Regular Character but the Scenes or Lines are little Indirect _

_written in **NON- ITALIC **and ** BOLD** Font..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

_**BETU BETA**... who told You about Daya Sir OutDated Cloths..._

_i just told that He is Mostly Wearing Casual/Un Match kinda Wearing Stuff..._

_His Cheap Bear is also a kind of giving Pain to Himself..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**ABHI-HOLIC...** Thank You for giving Me an Opportunity to Variate a Character Nature just for a Change..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**NEEME...** hmmmm... Kya Yaar... Khuly ga Sub... Wait to karo... haan Last Cuss was of Bhai..._

_Boss, jitna Likh pa raha hun... wohi Post bhi kr rha hun..._

_already Story in Bits and Pieces so Line Up krna Mushkil ho jata hy..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**ABHIFAN...** I Loved that DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**ABHISHIKHA...** Beta, jo FLASHBACKS hain na wo NON_ITALIC Font pr hain aur Current waly ITALIC Font pr hain..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**LUCKY...** Thank You although FF is Filled with Amazing Writers Beta..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**POOJAABHIDEWAANI...** Thank You that You Like this Variation... End mein kuch Nhai as ye Sub Daya Sir Beer Peety huay Yaad kr rhy thy aur Un ki Beer Un ky Kaprun pr Gir Gayii..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**PRIYA...** Thanks Bacchy to Read all for Multiple Times to Understand Beta..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**PERFECTABHI...** Thanks Beta... __jo FLASHBACKS hain na wo NON_ITALIC Font pr hain aur Current waly ITALIC Font pr hain... __End mein kuch Nhai as ye Sub Daya Sir Beer Peety huay Yaad kr rhy thy aur Un ki Beer Un ky Kaprun pr Gir Gayii..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**ABHI-YA-FAN 2104...** Hope Yur Nanha Munna Dimagh got few things about Story..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**SARIYA...** hmmm... Sub Pata chaly ga... Ruk tou jao Bacchy... ACP Sir ka Rank tou ACP hee hy... haan Daya Sir kay Rank ko FireWorks nay Mess Up kr diya tha... OOkhar Pachara mein U-TURN bhi tou hy... Sub Open hota jaye ga aagy aagy... ab Shurti Chrail hy ya koi aur ye Kirdar ada kr rha hy.. ye tou Kahani kay End mein hee Saamny aayey ga... chalo Let's Read Beta..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**SANJHANA...** Thank You Bacchy... __jo FLASHBACKS hain na wo NON_ITALIC Font pr hain aur Current waly ITALIC Font pr hain..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**JYOTI.A...** __jo FLASHBACKS hain na wo NON_ITALIC Font pr hain aur Current waly ITALIC Font pr hain..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**CUTIE PARI...** haan ye RelationShip kesy Better hoga... yehi Dekhna hy..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**COOLAK...** Thank You Beta for Your Support and Precious Reviews..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_Thanks to All Active and Silent Readers too..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_I am Extremely SORRY as in FF, its Too Difficult to give Different Time Lines like FLASHBACK, RECENT PAST, PRESENT... As a Writer I m so Fed Up with FF this thing cause there is No COLORS or FONT STYLE which We would Use and Understand Our Readers what is Past or Present... Please Bear this Bacchun... I dunt Do anything regarding this..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

Bosssssssssssssssss….!

R You Sure….?

What…!

Pakka….?!

Similar kinda Question Marks rose from Every Eyes Hurt the Man who knew the Background of that **SHAKKI** Tones of Surrounding People…

Abhijeet (lither tone although Hurt easily got in His tone with): I know… I know… Tum Sub ko is Baat pr Yaqeen aana Mushkil hy… bhae ab Mera (little low tone) Record hee itna Kharab hy…

ACP (stern tone): Abhijeet… that's Not the Reason right now and You know it….

Daya: haan tou ye (frustrating tone) Dukh Bhari Kahani na Kabhi aur Sunana…

Ashoke (added His Point): Light ki Blindness sy bhi aisa ho skta hy Abhijeet kay Tumhein Shurti ky siwa koi Aur Us Dikky ky Ander Dikha na ho…. I know its Not Necessary magar aisa Possible hy…

Abhijeet: haan magar Ashoke… phir (telling the main point as) Mujhy Gari ka Number bhi itni Rawani sy Yaad Nahi hota…

Daya (agreed with): haan kyunky Hood Khul chukka hoga…

Rajeev: aur ye bhi ho skta hy kay Shurti kyunky Dikky sy Chalang laga rhi thi tou Us ki Body ky Angle ki wajah sy Us ki Bacchi Nazar Na aayii ho…

ACP (after finding the Point is Valid): Possible, pr Dusri Baat… (giving His Opinion as) dekho koi bhi Maa, Pehly Apny Bacchy ko Safe kry gi…

Salunkhy (interrupt with): magar ACP yahan Gari ki Speed ka bhi Dihaan rakkho…

ACP (nod with): haan… ye bhi ho skta hy… pr phir Wo (confusingly) itni Sure kyun hy…?

Abhijeet: Sir… (again) ho skta hy Main hee Ghalat hun…

Daya: lo bhae… Shroo ho gaya… (under breath) Raja ko Rani sy Pyar ho gaya…

Ashoke Laughed while Oldie Duo trying to Hide their Smile although Daya got a Hard Punch on His Thigh as He is Sitting over Abhijeet Bed side by side…

_…._

_….._

_…._

_The Man Smiling and Chattering over Something with His Close Colleagues while Sipping Tea Burns the another Man at Next Door Watching All Exchange through One Way Glass Window taking few measured Sips from His Personal Stash with…_

**_Saaly Manhosiyet hee Khatam Nahi ho rhi… (bitter tone) jub sy Case mein Saamny aaya hy… Na koi Clue Mil rha hy.. Na hee Case aagy Barh rha hy kay Jaon Marun Main yahan sy (gulping although sauvring the burning throat as) ek Buddhy Baba ny alug Aazab kiya hua hy kay Poora Case Book kr ky jao aur yahan Chote.._**

_He Bites His Tongue Urgently and got few Big Gulps in Anger giving Him a Small Fit of Cough when found a Straight Gaze on His Red Face from His Long Lost Partner from the another side of that Glass Slab…. _

_…._

_….._

_…._

_Khud hee Akela par gaya hy… (with toneless voice) aur kya kahun… Aajeeb Thaka Thaka… (Quiet tone) Buht Drink krny laga hy…. Buht Ukhra sa… Naraz…_

_Voice (straight): aur Tum…?_

_Daya: arry Main kya… (hollow sound) Mujhy kya Farq parta hy… Jiye ya Maray… Apun tou Set he Set…._

_Rahul Look at the Man who is giving a Happy Fellow shade although He knew how much He Suffered in that Alone Route…._

_…._

_….._

_…._

_The Man Stepped inside the Room Hearing a Complete Taunting tone over His Lazy Submission of Papers as…_

_Abhijeet: Ohhhh… so (sweet bitter tone) U Remember kay Investigation bhi kisi Chirya ka Naam hy…_

_Daya (immediate): Ostrich…._

_Abhijeet (confusingly): kya…?_

_Daya (normal tone): Nahi… wo Aap ny Chirya ka Poocha tha na… (Abhijeet grunts, heard more) wesy tou Ratites Bird hy magar You know na (giving Him a Huge size Folder with Papers as) Size Does Matter…_

_Abhijeet (taking it with): Yeah… BTW, I always Appreciate Hawk… (with sugarcoated way) sadly You dunt have anything Resemble… Right…_

_Daya (agreed with): Sure cause I am Hacked…._

_Abhijeet really Closed His Eyes in that Witty Line as the Smirk is New but the Sentence really Raw for Him…_

_Moty Miyan Urna bhi Seekh lein… (hurrying) Daya Jaldi kr… (telling) Baaz ki Nazar chahyey… You know Hawk…._

_Buddhy Miyan… (pointing) Hack Baccha hy ye… Hawk Ban Nahi paya… _

_(angry tone) Acha bas Bakwaass Band… hr Waqt Chaper Chaper… (add) Bekaar ki Baat… Jahil… Pagal…._

_(sweetly) Awwww… Angry Bird…_

_(rash) Baku Mut…._

_(naughty) Jo Aagya…._

_The whole Scene just giving Him Anger and Anger which really coming out in Frustration and few Crumbled Papers really givings Him another round of Irritation when He got that He is Messing with Official Papers Presented by Daya regarding the Case File who already Left the Room…._

_…._

_….._

_…._

The Table was Occupied by the Couple where One is Trying to Relax the Victim while Other Figure again in Same Sad Mood…

Abhijeet (understanding tone): Main Samjhta hun… Tum pr… (after a bit) matlab Aap pr kya Guzar rahi hogi… aur (with tension) Bunny tou…

Shurti (defeated sigh): Mera Nahi Khayal CID waly kuch kr payein gy…

Abhijeet (defending His Organization as): aisa bhi Nahi hy… Police aur CID Dono lagy huay hain… Jald (patting over Her Outstretched Palm with) hee wo Kidnapper Mil jaye ga aur Bunny bhi…

Shurti (look at Him in tears with): Laash ki Surat…

_The Jerk was Little Loud as Vivek Balanced His Posture by giving Support to Him although Hearing a Sweet Smug Smile with Voice as…_

_Daya (singing as He is Passing by): Log hr Mor pe Ruk Ruk ky Sanbhalty kyun hain… itna Darty hain tou phir Ghar sy Nikaltyyyyyy…_

_The Strong Powerful Grip over His Throat Popping Out His Eyes while the Scenario suddenly Realizing Abhijeet Where He is and in what Scenario so lower down His Palm and just Vanished from the Spot…._

_…._

_….._

_…._

_Abhijeet leaving the Bureau heard few Comment Forced Him to Stop His further Movement as…_

_Rajat (soft tone): Main karun ga Tumhari Shikayet, Rahul sy ab… (eyeing His Can with) Buht Nahi Peeny lagy ho Tum…_

_Daya: kahan Rajat… (singing with slur) thori sii jo Pii lii hy…_

_Rajat (ask): Tumhein Nahi lagta jo hua Buht Ghalat hua tha…_

_Daya (cool tone): ab tou ho chukka Rajat…_

_Rajat (ask as trying to get out any Hope about ReShaping that Relation with): aur ab…?_

_Daya (look at Him and in Strict tone): Impossible…_

_The Hard Heated Steps Both found behind them where Rajat beading GoodBye to Abhijeet while Daya just takes a Bitter Sip…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

Daya (angry shouting): Shurti… Shurti… Shurti… (irritatingly) kya ho gaya hy Boss… Sub Lagy huay hain na… ?

Obviously Everyone is too much Frustrating with Abhijeet Extra Sympathetic Behavior towards Shurti cause They All felt that Abhijeet is much more Involved rather the Woman HerSelf…

Abhijeet: pr (telling) Daya kuch Hath bhi tou aayey… wo kitni Pareshan hy… Tum Andaza Nahi laga skty…

Daya (rash): Tum jo laga rhy ho Andaza… hunh…

Abhijeet (loud tone): Daya…. Bakwaas Band… (irritative tone) Najany kya Bair ho gaya hy Tumhein… (Realize Him the Humanity with) ek Maa kay tour pr tou Us ki Takleef ka Andaza laga skty ho na ya (teasingly) Insaniyet ki Us Satah sy bhi Gir gaye ho… jub dekho aik hee Baat…

Daya (disagreeing with): Mujhy Bair Nahi hy… (realize Him) Tum kuch Zyada hee Pagal ho rhy ho… (harsh) Bewakoofun ki tarah jo Wo Bol rahi hay… Aankh Band kr kay Yaqeen…

Abhijeet (shout): aby tou kyun na Karun… (ask) kya Wo Jhoot Boly gi…?

Daya (high voice): haan haan haan…

Abhijeet (uttered in rash): Daya…

Daya (ask): kyun… (totally chewing tone) Lagi na Aag… kyun Wo Tumhary hee Gird Ghoom rahi hy… Tum hee Aik Tanhai ky Saathi ho kya… Na Police kay Pass Jati hy Na Bureau aati hy… (telling about the missing points as) Us ka Phone Un ko Malum Nahi Kahan hy.. Number ka Poocho tou (taunting way) Aunty ko Yaad Nahi yani No Phone Trace… (again) Gari ky Interior kay Baary mein ya Kidnapper kay Baary mein Poocho tou Malum Nahi…

Abhijeet (again favoring Him): tou Dikky mein thi na Wo aur Kidnapper (assuming) Mask bhi Pehna hua ho skta hy…

Daya: aur Gonga bhi aur Shurti tou (chewing tone) Sada ki Andhi hy…

A Hard Punch really Connect with the Jaw of Daya makes Abhijeet Stunned over Himself while Daya Totally Disappear in Thin Air…

_…._

_….._

_…._

**Voice (patting over His Shoulder with): Shuker karo… aadha hee Jabra toota hy… (telling Seriously) Wired kr diya hy… pr Healing hony tak (instruct Him) No Solid Food, No Opening of Mouth much Far or Wide, Less Bak Bak and Dealing Everything with Silence… Samjhy…**

**The Man nodded Quietly as He already told Rajeev that in a Fight with a Goon He got a Bad Punch and Cracked His Jaw…**

_…._

_….._

_…._

**_Saala kahein aur bhi Ja skta tha pr (remembering that Sudden Meeting with Rajeev at a Food Bar as Abhijeet is Completely UnAware from where Daya had done His Bandaging) Hamdardi tou Sametni thi na Sahab ko… pr Mujhy (look at His Knuckles with) kya itna Pressure tha Meri Mutthiyun mein… itna Power ya shayed… haan (relaxing His Small Guilt with) Daya hee Loose Standing Position pr hoga… warna… pr…_**

_Still He does not have any Valid Reason of that Jaw Cracking Punch over that Useless Argument…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

_He still Remembering that Small Meeting although it creating Difficulties to make a Quick Reply about that…_

**Voice: arry… (ask shockingly) Tumhein Nahi pata kya…? ab (teasing way) Daya kum az kum Apna Munh Mattha tou Tum sy Nahi Chupa skta… **

**Abhijeet (quick way): oh acha… wo (uttered in big smile) Jabra Chowk…**

**The Guy folded in Laughs after Hearing that Term although Abhijeet really giving a Big Pat on His Spontanous Response as He does not know that Daya Treated from Rajeev or giving Him any made Up Story about that Punch…**

_…._

_….._

_…._

_There was No Sign of that Hard Crack over Daya Cheek Now but still it Embossed it's Mark over Both Men Hearts…._

_Abhijeet still Confused why He did that… Obviously Shurti is Nothing Close in His Life like Daya and Definitely there is No Replacement of that Relation which He had or Secretly has with Daya in Heart and Life so Why…_

_May be the way Daya delivered that Statement having Flair of Disrespect which Abhijeet Really found in His Tone and Body Language for any Lady…_

_Daya never ever trying to DisRespect anyone especially other Gender People… Abhijeet never found Disrespect over Purbi or say Sonali… Daya had Hate, Anger, Regret, Shame but Not Disrespect to those Characters…_

_…._

_….._

_…._


	6. Chapter 6

**_HAPPY DEWAALI/DEEPAWALII to ALL..._**

**_Thank You so much for All Readers..._**

**_No More Bak Bak..._**

**_just Read..._**

* * *

**_00000000000000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

Voice: hmmm…. (rubbing His Index finger over His Lower Lip, murmuring with) matlab Dikky tou False Hood ky Sath hy aur Us mein Blood Stains bhi hy magar Driver ka Pata Nahi kyunky Gari Ek Sunsan Area sy mili hy… (ask) wesy wo Blood kis ka hy Freddie, (stress) Shurti Jee ka…?

The Man about to Enter really Pressing His Teeth on that Sympathetic **SHURTI JEE **from the Man Responsible about His Cracked Jaw…

Daya (entering inside as): Sr. Insp Abhijeet ka tou hoga Nahi… (to Freddie) hain na Freddie…?

Freddie (look at Him in Confuse mode): kya Sir…?

Abhijeet (ignore the Jab and ask in Tough tone to Freddie): Freddie, Answer Me… Okay… Bolo kis ka Blood hy…?

Freddie (helpless tone): pata Nahi…

Abhijeet (utter): Ain…?

Sachin (coming up with): Sir, Honestly Blood Group B Positive hy… magar (briefing) Mr's Viren Khud bhi Apni Beti ky Blood Group sy Waqif Nahi.. Un ka Police ko Kehna hy kay Kabhi Beti ka Blood Group karwany ki Zarurat hee Nahi pari…

Abhijeet: hmm… (agreed with) Possible… still (again to himself) I am Surprised Mujhy kesy koi Dikha Nahi…

Daya (under breath): Hota to Dikhta na…

ACP (sudden): tou Tumhara matlab hy wahan koi Tha hee Nahi…?

Daya (turn and add after seeing All Alert over ACP Sir arrival with): Sir, Abhijeet Bhool skta hy… (strong) Bewakoofi Nahi kr skta…

Yes, that's the Main Problem… Abhijeet Rattling Vehicle Number, telling few Glimpse Scenes that Shurti was about to Jump and His Car Slipped but He was too much Sure that He does not See any Other Person inside that Dikky…

He continuously telling that the Head Light was too much Bright as He already Speeding with High Beam Headlights and its Totally Focused over that Dikky even He told few Small things like No Spare Tire Presented there and the Space inside Dikky is looking Divided or say Little Tall Top….

Police caught the Car at Abandoned Place and got the False Hood inside the Dikky even Broken Tail Light too without any Sign of Kidnapper or Hostage…

….

…..

….

There was a Complete Silence from Daya side… Abhijeet Personally giving Him Time and Space to Cool Down His Anger as He was feeling Guilty on His UnReasonable Action…

A Glass of Chocolate Milk with Cubes of Ice over a Tray placed beside Bedside table while drag Write Chair against the Bed having Angry Fluffy Bear and after Occupied the Chair, Apologized with…

Abhjeet: I am really Sorry Chote… (the Man grunts heard more) acha Baray… Buddhy… Buddhu… Bewakoof… Mote… Bas ya (teasingly) aur Tareef bhi karun…

He got a Pillow Hit over His Face, Relaxed that He was Forgiven so Explained His Action as…

Abhijeet (serious): Daya… Baat Shurti ko Bura Bhala kehny ki Nahi… magr (pointing what bothered Him) Tumahra Lehja… dekho Ek Larki sy Tumhein Chir hy, Us pr Gussa hy… Narazgi hy tou Us ky Beech Sub Larkiyun ko Nahi Lapeto… (add seeing the down eyes of His Pal with) Tumhary Lehjy aur Andaaz mein Sub Aurtun kay liye DisRespect thi… jo Ghalat hy… Tumhara Haq hy ky Tum Apna Point of View do… magar Us beech Poory Gender ko Invovle krna Ghalat hy…

Daya (low tone): Mera aisa koi Irada Nahi tha…

Abhijeet (agreed with as He knew His Bro did not do anything Delibrately): I know magr Unintentionally Tumhara Lehja Buht Accusing tha… (pat over His Knee and Eyeing Him to Pick the Milk with) Zaati Grudges ko Zaati hee rakhty hain… Ok…

Daya (nodded with): hmmm… (gulping Milk sip with painful grunt) ahhhh… (complaining tone) Thanda hy Buht Boss…

Abhijeet (bringing back the tall glass with): Lao Baraf Nikal dun… wesy (standing with) Khaya kya hy Sahab ny…?

Daya: kuch Nahi (palming over His Tummy with Sad tone) Dekho Pait bhi kitna Ander Chala gaya hy…

Abhijeet (taking glass from His Palm and moving out with): jabhi tou Main Kahun kay Sahab ny Mery Kapry kesy Carha liye…

Daya look at Himself and giving Grumbling over His Pal who was just Laughing and Laughing on Stupidity of His Friend…

….

…..

….

**Voice: matlab… You are Favoring Daya… (threatening way) Abhijeet ko Pata chala na… Qatal kr dy ga Tumhein…**

**The Thrice Talking about this New Scenario at DUO TOWN as They are Meeting just for Fun Waiting for Duo…**

**Ashoke: Nahi Favoring tou Nahi.. magar (little confuse) haan kuch aisa hy jo Khatakta hy…**

**Rajeev (agreed openly with): Zahir hy… Abhijeet ki taraf Us ka Jhukao… Us ki Caring… Us ki Nazrein… Sub (naughty tone) Ceekh Ceekh kr Batati hain that She has Some Fair for Abhijeet aur Mera Nahi khayal ye koi Buri Cheez hy even agr Abhijeet bhi Us kay liye aisa hee Feel kary… (ask the Third Angle with) Kyun Rahul…**

**Rahul (nodded Positively with): haan Bura ya Ajeeb tou Nahi hy… Thora (telling about His Displeasing point as) Immature lagta hy cause Wo Hum Sub kay Saamny ya kaho Kisi aur ka Khayal Nahi karti… Heads Bethy hun ya Juniors even Kal tou Aman bhi Keh rha tha kay Bhaiyya ye Shurti Maa'm kuch Ajeeb Nahi hain… ab batao, kya Kehta Main… (add) magr haan its Possible… Najany Daya ko Kyun… (towards Ashoke) BTW, Dr. Ashoke, Aap ko kya Khatakta hy..?**

**Ashoke: Us ka (straight) Abhijeet kay Personal Space mein Ghusna Rahul… **

**Rajeev (jerking head with): kya Ashoke… Tum bhi… (telling) bhae Abhijeet Usy itni Relaxment deta hy na…**

**Rahul (nodded): Right…**

**Ashoke (again): pata Nahi.. Little Weird hy kyunky (making His point with) is Waqt Us ka Saara Dihaan Apni Beti ki Rihai aur Us Kidnapper ko Pakarwany pr honi chahyey… **

**Rajeev (agreed with this point as): haan ye Baat tou hy… **

**Rahul (added): kabhi kabhi tou lagta hy Usy Fikr hee Nahi hy… Daya Bilkul Theek lagny lagta hy kay in Sub mein Wo bhi Shamil hy tabhi tou Usy koi Tension Nahi…**

**Rajeev (add): kuch bhi Possible hy Rahul… Tumhari Policegiri kya Kehti hy…?**

**Rahul (smilingly): No Saboot means Nothing…. Magar Suspicious hy Wo… Police ka bhi yehi Sub Kehna hy… **

**Ashoke (giving His smart observation as): pr agar Wo Mili hui hy is Kidnapping Plan mein tou kya (ask to Both) itni Bewakoof hogi kay Usy Nahi lagy ga kay Us kay is tarah kay Behavior sy Wo Khud ko Mashkook Bana rahi hy…**

**Thrice Agreed as it's Quite Strange as She is Mostly started Rona Dhona but does not Showing much Concern or say day by day Her Lack of Concern makes Herself Suspicious in Eye of Law and All…**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Environment of Ashoke Cabin Heating Suddenly with the Turning of Conversation as the Similar Past Blame Game Stated in between Two Pals as Abhijeet Blaming Daya that He was Wrong and its because of Him, They aren't Together now, Same as when They Talked to Daya about this He also Claiming Abhijeet is Responsible to Throw Him from His Life..._

_Abhijeet (angry): Dimagh Kharab tou Nahi ho gaya Tum Logun ka… (harsh) Meri kya Ghalati… aur jo ho gaya Ashoke wo Badla Nahi ja skta… (stab over desk with) that'swhy I m Not coming in this City… (frustrated tone) wohi Lectures… wohi Bakwass… Shikayatein… Qusoor… (to Ashoke) Buht Aagy Nikl aaya hun Main Un Sub sy… (straight) koi Jiyey ya Maray and especially (hateful tone) Daya Jiye ya Mary Mujhy Farq Nahi parta… wesy bhi (knowingly) Usy Jalayey Mujhy Arsa Beet gaya hy…_

_Ashoke (still Simple way): magar Ghalatiyun ko Jalaya Nahi ja skta Abhijeet… (realize as its Only His Strong Will to tell Abhijeet Wrong over His Face, Now) Tum bhi Utny hee Qusoorwaar thy… jitna Daya tha… (with gulping Air) Tum Us ko Dafna chuky ho aur wo Tumhein… that's not My Issue… I just said (straight) Apni Ghaltiyun ko bhi Manna aur Apnana Seekho… Tum Us ko Majrim kehty ho aur Wo Khud ko… jub kay (strong) Mujrim Tum Dono thy… Samjhy…_

_Abhijeet (clapping with): ahan… tou (chewing) Sahab Khud ko hee Mujrim Maanty hain… matlab Main Saheh hun… (teasingly) Same Sympathy Tricks…_

_Rajeev (who already present there and keep quiet till now, add): Sympathy Tricks kya.. Mujrim tou Wo hee tha na… (straightly) akhir Shurti ko Usi nay tou Injured kiya tha na…_

_The Man Strolling against turn with a Shocking Wide Eyes on this News which Execute from His Throat with a Stunned **KYAAAAA**…._

_…._

_….._

_…._

_**INJURED**...!_

_the Man who is coming to Search Dr. Rajeev as Rajat Fulfilled His Threat and Complaining Rahul about Daya Extra Drinking from few days..._

_Initially Rahul gave a Brief Lecture to Rajat about how Poorly He is Handling such Strong Position either could not Handling His Officers Rightly with..._

**_Rahul (loudly): Dono ko Khari Khari Sunao... (disappointingly) kesy ACP ho... (scolded with) kya Khaak chalao gy Bureau ko..._**

**_Rajat (with sigh): kya Sunaon... (add) Daya tou Ooper Nahi peeta... Parking Lot ya Bureau sy Bahar hee Peeta hy... zahir hy (telling about His Chalaki as) Bach jata hy ye kr ky aur Abhijeet Sir... (telling Him about Two days back scene with) Do Din Pehly aisy Class lii hy na Meri... Nani kya Par Nahi tak Yaad aa gayii Mujh ko..._**

_He remembers Two days Back Scene as Obviously He and Freddie does not like that Habit of Abhijeet cause He used His Stash inside Room and Bureau Main Hall too... He told Freddie..._

_Rajat (encourage Freddie with): Tum Bolo na Freddie... (reminding Him)Tum DCP ho..._

_Freddie (totally uninterested tone): Impossible, Rajat (stop abruptly, its really Difficult for Him to Change His Calling Habit after Long Years of Job so in Haste mostly He is Calling All with Same) Si... oh I Mean (changing that **SIR** with) Rajat Jee..._

_Rajat (pat over His head with): Uffff... Tum na..._

_Freddie (strong addition): Main ny itny Saal Buht Daant Khai hy ek ACP Sir ki.. Dusra (with shuddering) Abhijeet Sir ki... ab aur Himmat Nahi hy..._

_Rajat (defeated tone): acha Main hee Bali ka Bakra banta hun...(little low tone) pata hy Junior Officers Kal Hanse rhy thy… Comments Pass kr rhy thy…. Bureau Footage mein Abhijeet Sir ko Peety Dekh kr aur haan (tough tone moving towards Abhijeet room with) Tum ye Mujhy Sir aur Jee Bolna Chor do... Rank mein bhi Bary ho aur Umer mein bhi... (strong) Got It..._

_Freddie (unimpressed way): kuch Mut Boliyey Mujhy abhi... Pehly Ander sy ho aayey..._

_Rajat with too much Ecnouraging Himself Enter inside Abhijeet Room with a Permission and after seeing Abhijeet Questioning Eyes, Totally Nervous so Uttered..._

_Rajat (uttering with nervousness): Sharab Achi Cheez Nhai hy..._

_Abhijeet (look at Him meaningfully, takes a sip as He is already Drinking and straightly said): Liver Kharab ho jata hy... Satte pe Satta... (casually) kafi Famous Dialogue hy Amit Jee ka... Right..._

_for a Moment Rajat was Dumb what to Say More so just Grunts and again Trying to Pretend Himself as ACP with..._

_Rajat (clearing): I mean... Allowed Nahi hy yahan..._

_Abhijeet (ask): Kya…?_

_Rajat (calmly although He knew the Sharp Shine Understanding level): Drinking…._

_Abhijeet (again innocently): Kahan...?_

_Rajat (again trying either He got that Abhijeet just Playing with Him): yahan... Bureau mein..._

_Abhijeet (pretend to be Shocked with): Ohhh..._

_Rajat (seeing No Impact so in little Strong tone): I mean, its an Order..._

_Abhijeet (again in Calm tone): _Mujhe jo sahi lagta hai main karta hoon, phir chahe wo (look at Him straight) Bhagwan ke Khilaaf ho, (giving Him a Cheers gesture with) Qanoon ke Khilaf ho ya (giving a meaningful look towards Door with) poory System ke Khilaaf...

Rajat really wanted to Say More but He knew He could not Handle such a Brilliant Performer so Left the Cabin although Shrug Shoulders towards Freddie...

_He again Back to Rahul who was just Laughing on that **SUPER SAD STORY** from a **NEWLY POSTED ACP** towards **OLDIE LEAVING SR. INSP** so just Requesting Him to atleast trying to Stop Daya as His Medicine doesn't Work over His System with Extra Dosages of Liquor..._

_…._

_….._

_…._

_Obviously Daya getting a Big Scold from Rahul... He mostly Avoiding His Requests or Orders but trying to Not Disappoint His Friend with His Extra Stubbornness although still He Pinched Him with..._

**_Daya (pinch): Zyada Fikr krny ki Nahi ho rhi... (angrily) Rajat ko tou... (frustrate way) Chala jaon ga.. Samjhy... (strongly) zyada Meri Aaya Amma Na bano..._**

**_Rahul (quick retort): jub Aaya -Abba Nahi hoga tou Aaya Amma ko hee Part Play krna pary ga (Daya Quiets as He knew Rahul referring Whom, Rahul added again) Main Rajeev sy Baat kr chuka hun... (reminding stressingly) 5 Bajy Pohanch jana.. aur Jana hy ka matlab hy Jana... _**

_The Man Grumble over that Tone and Pressed the **END** button of His Cell with a Bad Mood and Right now Outside of Dr. Ashoke cabin as Staff told Him Rajeev Presence there, Completely Shocked Hearing the few Comments from inside the Room, Confusing with..._

_Daya (murmur): matlab, Shurti Mari hee Nahi…._ (shocking tone as still Remembering the tone of Police Doctor as SHE WAS NO MORE with) t_ou Meri Goli phir kis ko Lagi thi aur Mara kaun…._

_The Hard Push Dragged Him in His Path where He saw an Angry Man Leaving a Cabin giving a Hateful Glare to Him while He was in Complete Shock phase seeing the Last Glances of Two Faces inside the Cabin….._

_…._

_….._

_…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_the Rebouncing of His Own Heated and Hateful tone Revolving around Him whereas the Questioning Voice now really make a Sense now and Raising the Query about His Sudden Attacking Decision..._

**_kya krta… (rash) Boss tou Pagal hee ho rha tha… _**

**_Tou (strongly reminding what He did with) Goli bhi Tum hee nay Chalai hy…_**

**_She is a (chewing believing tone) Culprit…_**

**_(Questioning) Who told You this…..?_**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**_Kya (harshly strolling with) Sabit krna tha Usy… (angry) Ain…._**

**_Tou (ask in stress) Tum kya Sabit karna chahty ho…_**

**_She (with complete belief) is an Innocent…_**

**_How (with raising brow) do You know this…..?_**

_The Hammering of those few Last Pieces of His Last Conversation about the Matter with His Head Meaningful Comment now giving Him a New Thinking Path where He was gone with Complete Blind Faith... _

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

The Weeks of those Past Months moving really one by one against Both People Eyes as the Story of Shurti Entrance to Shurti Encounter started Revealing with All Background Ingredients Reviewing infront of Both Pair of Eyes but at Different Places, Scene by Scene….

….

…..

….

_00000000000000000000_

**SIX MONTH BACK**

000000000000000000000

Daya (angry over His Friend Stupid Queries): matlab Pooch rhy ho Tum…. (cursing with) Aby O Donkey Raja… (telling) Free mein rahy gi aur Humara Rashan bhi Khayey gi….

Rahul (Shockingly): aur Abhijeet…..?

Daya (with helpless sigh): Wo tou Usy Apni Masheri bhi dy dy… (giving names to His Pal with) Jahil, Bewakoof… Pagal… pata Nahi kya Samjh rha hy Wo….

Rahul: aby tou (ask) Us ka Husband kahan Mar gaya hy...?

Daya (straight in Reading tone): Viren Mar chuka hy, 3 Saal pehly wo aur Bunny Ek Street Crime mein Maary gaye... (add) Shurti Aunty ny koi Report Police mein Darj Nhai karwai cause Viren Khud bhi koi Shareef Aadmi Nhai tha... Eesha Us ki Dusri Beti hy... Police mein kisi nay koi Missing Report Nhai likhwai kyunky Kidnapper Ghar mein Gun dikha kr Dakhil huay aur Dono ko Gun Dikha kr hee ly gaye... (smirking tone) ab Pocho kay Mujhy kahan sy Pata chala ye Sub...?

Rahul (with sigh): Police sy...

Daya (again smirking tone): Oye Hoye... (shocking) Good Lord... Insp Rahul ka Dimagh chal rha hy... (praise) wah bhae...

Rahul (rash): Bako Mut... (pinching) Tumhara tou kuch Zyada hee Chal rha hy...

Daya (telling): Chalana parta hy... dekho (teasingly) Baray Sahab ab kya Naye Gul Khilaty hain... (taunt) GhumShuda Mehbooba tou Daryaft kr lii ab kahein sy Shurti ye Na Pakka kr dy kay Bacchi bhi Abhi ki hy...

Rahul (with laugh) awww... (naughty) phir Tera kya ho ga Kaaliya...

Daya giving few Slang to His Laughing Friend who Put Off His Cell after Hearing a New Update in this Lost Love Story after Arrival of Lost Lover in this Current Scenario...

….

…..

….

The whole thing was totally Out from Abhijeet hand as He, Kartik and Abbas Sahab who are Talking to Abhijeet at Pavement Rushed inside Residence but as how to Handle a Woman in such Jerking and Thrashing phase is a Big Deal, Hurriedly Tackled by Kartik and Abbas Sahab who called their Wives from their House who came inside Duo Residence and Relaxed the Woman although Abhijeet Immediately calling Ashoke….

Ashoke after giving Her a Sedative left Abhijeet Room where Shurti is Reside right now with Kartik and Abbas Sahab Wife, told All…

Ashoke: Dekho Suicidal Harm tou hy… (added) Do baar Wo wahan Hospital mein bhi Khudkashi ki Koshish kr chuki hy…

Abhijeet (ask): pr abhi kya hua tha… (confusingly) Achi Bhali tou thi…

Ashoke (add): jitna Main samjh paya hun… Usy phir sy Wohi Sub Yaad aany laga kay kesy Kidnapper ny Usy aur Us ki Bacchi ko Us kay Ghar sy Kidnap kiya tha… Technically its Possible and Scientifically its Proven… (added more) wo Shadeed Depression ka Shikar hy… ho skta hy Tumhary Ghar ki Familiarity sy Usy phir wohi Sub Yaad aa gaya ho aur Anxiety sy Usy Fit par gaya ho… (suggested) Usy is waqt Shift krna Munasib Nhai…

Abhijeet (trying to understand Ashoke the Problem He would be Deal with this by adding): magr Yaar…

Ashoke (softly as got His point with): atleast Aaj Raat tou Risk Na lo… Kal Dekhty hain…

Kartik (adds): it's OK Abhijeet… Neena (look at His Wife who nodded in Yes with) yahan Ruk jaye gi…

Abhijeet Thanked Her although He was Little Tense about the Situation, His Gut Telling Him that Daya must create Trouble as He Personally does not like this Situation...

….

…..

….

Obviously Daya was Complete Shocked after coming from Muddh and found Neena Bhabi and His Current Enemy Shurti sitting Casually over Abhijeet Bed as He is coming inside with His Key and after getting Lights On and Abhijeet Room is Widely Open meant Abhijeet already at Residence and Working over Something…

He really Gulped Angry Thoughts cause of Neena Bhabi Presence but He takes a Good Class of Abhijeet at Night over Terrace with…

Daya: aur bhi kuch Reh gaya hy tou Wo bhi dy do… hunh… (murmur) Dil aur Dimagh tou Pehly hee Baksh chuky hain Buddhy Miyaan.. ab (little loud) Chabi bhi Thama dii…

Abhijeet (frustrated tone): C Mon Daya… Bakwass Nahi karo… (rashly) kuch Zyada Chir Nahi rahy ho Tum… arry Ek Chabi kya dy di… Tum nay Ghar Sar pr Utha liya… (leaving terrace with a strong reminder as) is Ghar mein Bababar ka Partner hun Main… Mery bhi Guest aa ja skty hain… Everything…

Daya (turn and over His Shoulder): Guest hee rhy tou Better hy… hunh…

Abhijeet (turn and in Challenging tone): Dekhein gy….

Daya really Grumbling over His Buddy Teasing Challenge with a Under Breath Threat **BOSS KA GALA DABANA HEE PARAY GA** and went to His Room as Abhijeet Occupied the Guest Room Tonight…

….

…..

….

The One Night Stay Prolonged and obviously its Difficult for Neena Bhabi to Stay Every Night….

She went to Hospital for Her Bandaging Change even Visit to Police Station and CID Bureau too but Somehow Her Body Relaxing with moving Days….

….

…..

….

Daya taking Steps of Residence Pavement after Parked Quillas found Shurti Opening Residence Main Door with a Key makes Him Froze, Melted by Shurti Taunting tone as…

Shurti (looking Him meaningfully with): Kyun…. Kya Tum hee ye Haq rakh skty ho… ya (teasingly) Abhijeet ko itna Under Pressure kiya hua hy…?

The Man Pressed His Teeth on that too much Rightful Sentence but He Gulped His Anger with a Space and Tease….

Daya (with sweet smile): aur Over Burdened bhi….

The Woman really twist Her Tongue to Manage Herself Speaking further as She knew that Man have More Right, Space and Love in that Bond…


	7. Chapter 7

_A BIG APOLOGY as due to INTERNET Issues, Chappy was Too LATE..._

_Thank You so very much to All Baccha Party and My Regular Readers..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_000000000000000_**

**_000000000000000_**

**NEEME... COOLAK... CUTIE PARI... POOJAABHIDEEWANI... ABHI-HOLIC... SANHA... BETU... DUOSUN... JYOTI.A... HAPPYWIND... PERFECTABHI... ABHINIDHI**

_and Others..._

_**JIYA...** Yes Beta, that Video was made by Me long ago... Thanks for Liking..._

**_00000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Today Daya Meeting with Dr Duo as Rajeev Called Him to Checked and then Un-Wired His Broken Jaw and Talking about this as…_

_Daya (with little discomfort with): ahhh… pr (angry grumbling) jaye gi Kub ye Aunty Ghanty…?_

_Rajeev: bhae ab Main kya kahun… (ask) Tum Batao… (checking His Jaw X-ray although asking few queries with) thora Care karo… (adding) Un-Wired tou kr diya hy.. pr thora Pain rahy ga.. (instruct) koi Sakht Cheez abhi Mut khana… (Seeing Daya face angles adding more) Chewing Ghum bhi Nahi… is Side sy Chibany ka Kaam, thora Kum… _

_Ashoke (coming out from Adjacent Restroom situated at His Cabin with): aur bhae Big Birdie (a complete Boyish grin coming over Daya cheek heard more) Apny Aashiq Awara ki Ghumshuda Mehboba ka kya Haal hy…?_

_Daya: hmmm… (with Displeasing tone) Aashiq Aawara tou Pakky Pyar mein Par gaye hain… (angry tone) Jany ka Naam hee Nahi ly rahi hy Us ka Bichra Pyar… Neena Bhabi bhi Pareshan ho gayii hain… (pleadingly) Aap koi Intaizaam karein na Dr. Ashoke…?_

_Ashoke: bhae, kya Intaizaam karun… (sat over His chair with) wo Hospital Rukny ko Tayyar Nahi aur (with wink) Tumhara Bhai kuch Zyada hee Us pr Mehrbaan hy kay Usy Pareshan Nahi kiya jaye… (naughtingly) Tum hee koi Idea larao… wesy (serious tone) Surveillance tou chal rahi hy na…? _

_Daya (nodded in enthusiasm as): Bilkul… Dr. Ashoke… (proudly) Main ny Bari Kari Nazar rakkhi hui hy… (happily) Dono pr…._

_The Laughing Blaster was much to Handle by the Stupid Bird who Fixed it with another Embarrassed comment as…_

_Daya (handling it with): I mean Achi wali…._

_He could not Manage to Fix this One so Left the Cabin Leaving Two Doctors in Exploding Laughing mode…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Now, Obviously Abhijeet also in Troubling Mode… Kartik indirectly Telling Him that His Kids Missing their Mother although Rohan the Smallest One really Fussing over Absence of His Mom at Nights… _

_Daya Telling even Asking about any Solution of this Situation with Rahul when He Met with Him and Rahul takes Him to Near Dhaba for Tea, as…_

_Daya (with sigh) Yaar, bas Aajeeb lagta hy… (with irritation) Main Comfortable Nahi ho pa raha…. hr Waqt matlab (grumble) Reserve raho… Restrict karo… _

_Rahul (after calling about DO CHAI to Dhaba CHOTE and ask): aur Abhijeet…?_

_Daya (rash tone): ohhh… Wo tou Pujari hy… (chewingly) Bewakoof… Apny Munh sy kesy Usy Jany ka Kahy…_

_Rahul (giving a Realistic Solution as): tou Shadi kr ly…_

_Daya (after taking Chai Mug from Chote Laughingly added): hahahhah… khair Mushkil hy aisa… wesy (telling with taking Sip with) Maa Jee aur Rehan ko laany ka Plan tha… pr Yaar Maa Jee ko Dengue ho gaya hy… (Rahul uttered Ohhh. Daya nodded with) haan na… Rehan tou Un hee ko ly kr Pareshan hy… tou Un ko Lana tou Possible Nahi… phir (again with gulping a Big sip) Kartik ki Kaam wali ko Kaha tou bhae (wrinkling nose) Us kay tou Buht Nakhry hain… Wo Do Jawan Aadmiyun kay Sath Nahi Guzara kr skti… (Rahul started Laughing, Daya Punched Him with) Hanso Nahi Samjhy…_

_Rahul (nodded and tease): Tum nay Usy kaha Nahi kay Ek Jawan Aurat bhi hy Aadmiyun ky Sath (Daya grunts, Rahul again) BTW, Purvi sy Kaha….?_

_Daya (realistically): Yaar Us kay Papa ka Masla hy…. Aur (seeing Rahul who wanted to ask more, cleared) is sy Pehly ky Tum Dr. Tareeka ky baary mein Kaho tou Main Bata dun kay Wo already 3 Months ky liye Ek Course krny Germany gayii hui hain… tabhi tou (smilingly) Salunkhy Sir aur Vaibhav Hairan Parshan Ghoomty rehty hain… _

_Rahul: phir tou (realizing as) Yara Options Mushkil hain… Manesha Bhabi ka tou Impossible hy cause Us Roz Freddie Khud hee Bata raha tha kay Us ki Mother In Law aayii hui hain aur Wo Kafi Beemaar hain… (Daya agreed in Yes, Rahul again after thinking) Avni Bhabi bhi Uncle ky karan Nahi aa skti aur Priya ko rakhna Mujhy Nhai lagta Theek hoga…_

_Daya: haan khair, Priya ko tou Abhi ny bhi List mein rakkha Nhai tha…phir Rahul (tell in serious tone) koi bhi Larki Hesitate kary gi kisi kay bhi Ghar rehny ko khas kr jub Shurti ki Mental Condition Theek Nahi… (telling) Hospital mein bhi Nurse ko Us nay kafi Zor sy Kaata tha… _

_Rahul (now standing from Takht after Stretching His Body and giving Bill and Tip with): Hmmm…. _

_Daya (walking towards Society with Rahul saying): wesy Theek lagti hy aur Abhijeet sy tou Bilkul Theek Baat krti hy.. Mujh sy bhi pr kub Achanak Dimagh Palat jaye…_

_Rahul nodded as now it's a **BORING TOPIC** for Most of them especially after feeling Abhijeet Personal Involvement or Interest towards Shurti… _

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Today Both are coming back from Hospital as Abhijeet takes Shurti for Her Bandage Changing and Stopped at a Restaurant for Lunch as Doctor Suggested Shurti to take Medicine after Lunch…._

_It creating Difficulties in Abhijeet Life too to trying to Spend time with Shurti to bring Her Out from this Mental Trauma but atleast He is trying His Best…._

_Abhijeet: Aap… oh (placating as) Sorry… (already Shurti continuously Protesting to Call Her without adding any Pronoun) I mean (Abhijeet meaningfully) Tum (feeling happy to see a Small smile appear over later lips with) nay Police Protection ko kyun Mana kiya… I mean Better hota kay Tum Police Hospital mein raho…._

_Shurti (little stressing way): Ghabra gaye ho…._

_Abhijeet: Ghabrata tou ab tak wahan Shift bhi krwa chukka hota (Shurti Quiets as He knew the Man telling the Truth, who adds more) wesy Pareshan Mut ho… (eyeing over Food Platter to take Lunch placing by Waiter with Softer tone) Sub Theek ho jaye ga… Police Jald hee Tumhari Beti aur Us kay Kidnapper ko Dhoond nikaly gi… (more) Gari tou Mil hee gayii hy… Sabut aur Mujrim bhi Jald Qanun ki Grift mein hongy…._

_Shurti Smiled over those Words while Abhijeet seeing His Dry hands so after Excusing moved out towards Rest Room for Washing Hands before taking Lunch…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Man after giving back the Hotel Bill folder with Tip, grabbed a Shopper having a Carton with **THANKS** and Clarifying Shurti who is seeing it with Curiosity as She did not Hear anything **PACK AS PARCEL FOOD** remaining in their Platter when Waiter brought Bill for them…_

_Abhijeet (moving out from Restaurant with): Kheer hy… (smilingly coming towards Vehicle side with) Daya ko yahan ki Kheer Buht Pasand hy… _

_Shurti (casually stepping inside Vehicle with): hmmm… Daya… (again) Aap ko Us ki Pasand kafi Achy sy Yaad hy…_

_Abhijeet (take a turn with): Obviously…. (ask as find that Sentence little unnecessary) Kyun…?_

_Shurti (mange with): Nahi matlab… I mean… (generally) Forces mein tou Apny Sayey sy bhi Bachna chahyey… _

_Abhijeet: Acha…. (smilingly) ye kis ny kaha…?_

_Shurti (generally Comment with): matlab aam Theory tou yehi hoti hy…. wesy bhi Kehty hain… (stressing) Bharosay ki Had ho tou Wo Nuqsan Nahi Pohanchata…_

_Abhijeet (thoughtful): Ups and Downs tou hr Rishty aur Zindagi ka Hissa hain… chahyey Bharosa ho ya Na ho… (change Topic with) Tum ny Viren ki Death pr Mujh sy Raabta Kyun Nahi kiya…. (reminding as) Mera Thikana tou Malum hee tha Tumhein…?_

_Shurti (sad tone): Dil hee Nhai chaha… aur kya karna tha.. (with humble tone) Aap ny tou Apnun sy Barh kr Help ki thi… Us Samy bhi…_

_Abhijeet Quiets although still that **FINGER RING** Hurt Him in His Dreams although He feels Relax that He did not Show His Emotions Earlier over Shurti before Viren Meeting…_

_Abhijeet placing the Kheer Bowl Carton over Small Table inside Rahul House as Daya is taking Dinner there by adding…_

_Abhijeet: tou (angry tone) Kaun wahan Beth kay Chicken Chilli Kha kr Apna Munh Saaf kr rha tha… (rash) Main…?_

_Daya (as He knew He caught, denying with): Tumhein koi Ghalat Fehmi hui hy… Main aur Vivek Bureau mein thy… (proudly) chaho tou Confirm kr lo…_

_Abhijeet (sat over another chair with teasing tone): kr liya hy… Khadim Hussain sy… Sahab (taking out One Bowl and started Eating Kheer with) Freddie ki Santro ly gayey thy…_

_Daya (now coming at ring with): Zahir hy Khaber tou rakhni paray gi na Buddhy Aadmi ki… (taking His Kheer bowl with) Suna hy Burhapy mein Buht Ghalatiyaan hoti hain…_

_Abhijeet (strong): Shurti Meri Ghalati Nahi thi Daya… _

_Daya (with mock): Shurtiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….._

_Abhijeet: Bako Mut… (trying to make His tone normal with) wo sirf ek Phase tha Daya… Nothing More…._

_Daya (ask): aur ab kya hy… (tease) Phase ka Remake… (Abhijeet does not Replied, heard more) Gari sy kisy kay Finger Prints Nahi Milay…._

_Abhijeet (standing with): Obviously Kidnapper itna Pagal tou ho ga Nahi… Gari Ek Hafty baad mili thi… (realizing) itna tou koi Bewakoof bhi kr skta tha Daya… wo tou Shatir Aadmi hy… (worrying tone) bas Mujhy fikr hy wo Us Bacchi ko koi Nuqsan Na Pohancha dy…_

_Daya (meaningfully): pr Shurti ko aisi koi Fikr Nahi…_

_Abhijeet just Hummed as Both already Decided to take their Dinner and mostly Casual Work at Rahul place to give Privacy to Shurti or say Themselves as well…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**_Saala Main tou Sahab ban gaya… Sahab ban ky kesa Than gaya…._**

_The Bureau Main Hall Refreshing with the Melodious Voice of Gentle Giant as Abhijeet Won a Lottery of 75 thousand Rupees, although its not a Big Amount in Today's era but atleast He Won His First Lottery really makes it a Big Achievement and now Daya Celebrating it with Team excluding ACP Sir, with Happy tone…_

_Daya (with Hurrah): Whoa… O My God….. (happily to Abhijee) matlab Boss… Hum Log tou Ameer ho gaye… (ask smilingly) hain na…._

_Voice (utter): I think Only Abhijeet… (straight) Aap thori…_

_The Sentence Sharply Cut not Only the Happiness but few Muscles of Heart too although Abhijeet Stunned on that Comment so Replied in Strong tone…_

_Abhijeet (strongly): Hum Log…. (stressed) Mera Nahi Khayal Shurti… Daya Mujh sy Alug hy… jo Mera hy wohi Daya ka bhi hy aur jo Daya ka hy wo Mera bhi hy… (towards Daya) Correct…_

_Daya (nodded enthusiastically): Sure… (with naughty smile) Meri Battessi aur Baal tou Boss Pakka Tum rakh lena…._

_Somehow, the Scenario Resolved but not Removed from the Atmosphere… its Completely Abhijeet Fault or say Innocense that during Revealing this News around His Colleagues, He Completely forgets that Shurti also Present in Bureau…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Daya moving towards Computer Room, makes a Face after seeing Abhijeet coming Upstairs with Shurti so without any Greeting to the Guest, He moved inside and when Abhijeet come inside for Some work, Commenting as…_

_Daya (rash): hr waqt ly aaty hain Apni Mehbooba ko… (teasingly) ab Aadmi yahan bhi Do Ghari Sukun sy Na Guzary…_

_Abhijeet (immediately): kyun kya Sahab ny Bureau pr bhi Sirf (taunt) Apna hee Stamp laga liya hy…_

_Daya really Boiling in Anger with the Quick Whip but except trying to Cool Down those Bubbling, He did Nothing…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Days are going Fast… Honestly This Fight coming not in between Abhijeet and Daya, it's coming in between Daya and Shurti…._

_She mostly Teased Daya in Absence of Abhijeet after this Attempt and Daya Replied about All Her Taunting and Jabs…_

_Abhijeet knew it, but as its Only a Retorts or Reactions as Daya started that War and obviously She is Not Blind and Deaf not to See Daya making Different Face, His Slight Irrational Behavior Whispering/murmuring of His Indirect Tease/Taunts during Different Time mediums..._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Now, its really making Difficulties in Everybody Life to give their Facilitation regarding the Issue…._

_Daya (add): Ab kya… Neena Bhabi ny bhi Hari Jhandi dikha dii hy… (telling) Kal tou Abbas Sahab ki Wife Ruki thi… Aaj tou Un ka bhi Confirm Nahi hy kay Rukein gi ya Nahi…_

_Rahul (normally way Offering Him as): acha bhae… Tu Ro Mut… Mery Pass Aa Ja…._

_Daya (rash tone): hunh… Mery Pass Aa ja… Khud tou Ja kr Pune Beth gaye ho… (annoying tone) pata Nahi Kaun sii Khufya Meeting hy tou ho hee Nhai rahi…_

_Rahul (shockingly): aby ab Meeting kay Late hony mein bhi Mera hee Fault hy.. hain na…_

_Daya: acha Mujhy tou Batao… (added) Abhi tou koi Baat bhi Sunny ko Tayyar Nhai… Kehta hy kesy Jany ka Khaun…?_

_Rahul (lightly): Munh sy (hear Daya growl so asked in little hesitation) wesy Daya… Tery Boss ny Usy Aany hee kesy diya tha….?_

_Daya (praise): Good Question… (tell) Dr. Ashoke ny bhi Poocha tha tou Miyaan Jee boly kay Un ki Premika ko Rest Room Use krna tha.. ab Wo Mana tou Nahi kr skty thy.. Chabi dy dii… (murmuring) aur Wapis lena hee Bhool gaye… _

_Rahul (agreed): khair, Baat tou Saheh hy Abhijeet ki…_

_Daya (favoring Abhijeet with): aur Yaar Boss ko thori Na malum tha kay Dil o Dimagh ky Sath Ghar pr bhi Haseena Qabza Jama ly gii…_

_Rahul: hahhaha… (teasing way) wesy Daya Sach Kaho.. Tum Bekaar mein Nahi Jealous ho rhy…_

_Daya (denying): koi Nahi…._

_Rahul (again pinch): yahan tak Smell aa rahi hy…_

_Daya (retort): Dho bhi liya krty hain kabhi Apny Mozy…_

_Rahul (again): kr ly Bakwass.. Jal tou raha hy Baccha… _

_Daya (again denying with): Jee Nahi.. thora Concern hun bas…_

_Rahul: Seedhy Bolo ky InSecure ho rhy ho Daya… Nothing much… its Ok… (after a bit) acha khair.. Aa Ja… Main Aman ko bata dunga… _

_Daya (irritate): kya Yaar… (sweetly) Boss Mujhy Aany thori dy ga…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Similarly few days later… Duo making a Plan to Meet with their Informer and now Abhijeet telling Daya at Parking when He is taking out Quillas from Parking as…_

_Abhijeet: Daya Pehly, (Seating Comfortably over Passenger Seat with) Police Station ly lo… Shurti ko Drop kr ky Niklein gy Mark ky pass…_

_Daya (annoyingly): arry magar abhi Jana hy na aur ab (leaving bureau parking with grumbling harshly) Pehly is Larki ko Drop karo…. Hunh…_

_Abhijeet (stressed in each word with): Shurti Naam hy Us ka…_

_Daya (Again): haan Usi Larki ko… Main Akela hee chala jaonga.. (bitterly) Tum Aaram sy Sewa kr lo…_

_Abhijeet (finishing the convo with): Done…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_These Chunks of Fire Ball's Mostly Throwing in Each One Zone and its going towards Blazing side with any Intimidating approach…_

_Obviously Shurti tried to Return Back this Staying Liberty through Different ways like making Food, Cleaning Kitchen, Small Home Chores kinda Stuff and Today when Abhijeet taking out Meal from Lunch Box as Today Shurti gives Him that just cause Last Night Duo will be at Residence Quite Night and No Breakfast Next Morning, Daya already Left Residence Earlier cause He went to Somewhere so now the Lunch Box at Abhijeet Hand who Opened it, Settling Meal in Two Plates and before taking a Bite… _

_Daya (takes Bite from His Fingers and replying over Abhijeet Questioning look with): Check kr rha hun.. (seeing the Bite thoroughly with) kahein Zehr tou Nahi mila diya…._

_Abhijeet (completely angry, stand up, takes Bite and add in total Threatening tone): Daya… (dumped Bite on His Plate again with) Had mein raho.. (strong) Usy Paar krny ki Koshish Na hee karo tou Acha hoga…_

_The Meal over Both Plates Leave as it is as Later it Eating by Cafeteria Employees with meaningful Smiles Exchanged with Each One…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

_The Haste of Pushing few Casuals inside a Travelling Bag with Some Personnel's, Stopped by a Pulling of His Right Arm with a Soft tone… _

_Abhijeet (stopping Him with): Kahan ja rha hy ho…._

_Daya (straight as He feels that now it's a High Time to take a Step after Todays's Meeting with Rajeev): Rahul ki taraf…._

_Abhijeet: tou (looking at the bag with) ye Kapry etc….?_

_Ok, Both were already using Rahul House as Kartik House has a Spare Room at Roof which used for Different Purpose as a Sitting Room for Some Small Gatherings by Kartik Family Functions, Aman Combine Study Room at Semester time, Kids Playing Room when Relatives Kids also arrived, Rahul Secure Place when Working on a Highly Profile Case and His Sub Ordinates or Colleagues be there.._

_But Duo few Casuals and Slippers already there so now Why need a Handful Bag for this as Daya easily Fetch His Cloths or Food or whatever He wants and takes it to Rahul House… it's just few Step Distance…_

_Daya (annoying tone): Main Nahi Reh skta yahan… Buht Awkward hy… wesy bhi (rashly) Us ky Munh mein tou Neem hee Ghula rehta hy Mujhy Dekh kr aur Tum (stressing) bhi Kareelay Kha Kha kr koi Acha Impact Nahi Create kr rhy ho… bas (again trying to take out his arm from Abhijeet grip with) Mujhy Jany do…_

_Abhijeet (strong): Daya…._

_Daya (again pushing inside bag His Maal Masala with) Boss… Plz…. (telling) There is No Choice…._

_Abhijeet (strict tone): Kis kay Beech… haan… (little whispering although the seriousness and stictness is similar as) kya samjh rhy hain Sahab…?_

_Daya (leave all with little loud tone): wohi jo Sub Samjh rhy hain… khair Main (seeing Room having Shurti with) Behas Nahi krna chahta… just Let Me Go…._

_Shurti (softly call): Abhijeet Jee…. Plz, Aap Daya sy Kehyey Meri wajah sy aisa kuch Na kary…_

_Abhijeet: aisa kuch Nahi hy Shurti… Daya Ek Mission ky liye Prep kr rha hy…_

_Shurti: Main itni Na-Samjh bhi Nhai hun (now coming out from room completely and saying directly to Daya with) Daya ko lug rha hy, Main Un ki Jagah leeny ki Koshish kr rhi hun (Daya just pressing Teeth as Shurti making a typical Filmi Scene so Busy in His Work, heard more) Main tou bas Panah aur Madad chahti hun… kisi ki Jagah lena Mera Maqsad Na tha aur Na hee hy… (grab Daya Arm to stop Him with) Daya Jee…_

_Daya Jerked His Arm Little Forcefully and the Girl Pushed Back Hardly while the Uttering of Strong JAO not only Shocked although Hurt the Younger One who Left the Place with Complete Bitter Mood after giving a HateFul Glare towards Shurti as She is Standing in Protective Grasp of the One Man Daya called His Only Relation…._


	8. Chapter 8

**First... A Big Big Apology as I Personally Messed Up My Last Chapter of This Story..**

**the whole Abhijeet/Ashoke Convo is the Part of Last Chapter but Somehow It Missed to be Copy/Paste...**

**So the whole thing was Completely Hotch Potch and now I make it a Flashback because of Nothing to Do...**

* * *

_**00000000000000**_

_**00000000000000**_

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

**_000000000000000_**

* * *

**ITALIC Parts are Present/Current Situation...**

**NON-ITALIC Parts are PAST Era (6 Months Earlier)...**

* * *

_**00000000000000**_

_**00000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000**_

_**000000000000000**_

* * *

**I really Apologize DUOSUN as I Forgot to Change My FONT STYLE in Last Chappy creating Little Troubling for My Baccha Party...**

**BFFF, a Brilliant Idea by You and I tried to Little Acknowledge it...**

_**00000000000000**_

_**00000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000**_

_**000000000000000**_

* * *

**A Big Thank You to NEEME (Sorry to Disappoint You about the Last Chappy Yaar), BFF, DUOSUN, COOLAK, BETU BETA, HAPPYWIND, ABHI-HOLIC, JS ABHI, PERFECTABHI, ABHI-YA-FAN2104, PRIYA, CUTIE-PARI, GUEST, GUEST, MOHANA or All Silent Writer...**

**chalo bhae Bacchun...**

**Milty hain Next Chappy mein...**

**Thnak You so much again...**

_**00000000000000**_

_**00000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000**_

_**000000000000000**_

* * *

….

…..

….

The Man taking a Sip of Water after Calming His Breath hearing a Concern tone with…

Shurti: Abhijeet Jee…

Abhijeet (calm): Shurti Kafi Raat ho gayii hy… Aap Aaram karein…

Shurti (again trying): pr Daya…

Abhijeet (closed the convo with): Good Night…

Shurti Leave the Terrace and now moving to take His Sleep with Abbas Sahab Wife who came Late Tonight as She already told Duo that She would be Late due to Attending a Wedding Ceremony in Her Family and thatwhy She did not know about that Fight…

Abhijeet takes a Floor Cushion, sat over it although taking Sip of Cold Water Reminding Last Day Conversation with Ashoke….

Somehow All Friends Personally feeling a Strain inbetween Duo Relation and now over Rahul and Rajeev Forcing, Ashoke take out Little Time Trying to Solve this at One Part, heard a Valid Query…

Abhijeet (ask straight): kyun Ashoke… kya Meri Pasand ki koi Ihmiyet Nhai.. haan…?

Ashoke (Simply): Bilkul hy… pr (little softening the issue with) Tum Pooch lo.. shayed Daya ky Pass koi Valid Point ho…

Abhijeet (irritatingly): 50 baar Baat ho chuki hy… bas Usy Chir hy aur wajah.. Nothing… (detailing) 7 Saal Pehly tou koi Chir Nhai thi.. ab achanak kahan sy aa gayii… Ashoke kya Mera Dil Nahi.. aur (taking a calm breath and ask in His usual Practical voice) ye batao… kya ChiChori Harkatein Dekh lii hain Daya nay Meri aur Shurti ki… kya Main Ek TeenAger ky tour pr Tum Log ky Saamny Emerge ho rha hun… Ain…?

Ashoke (again in casual way): Nahi Yaar.. Baat ye Nahi hy… shayed (lightens) Tumhara Image hee aisa hy na…

Abhijeet (again serious way): pr is ka ye matlab tou Nahi ky Mera Dil hee Nahi… (added) ly kr ACP Sir sy pata Nahi kiya kaha.. Unhun ny bhi… 

**Achi Class li hy Raavan ny aaj… (murmuring) hunh… Mut Milo… Mut Hamdardi karo… ye kya Baat hui… Daya nay Kaan Bharay hongy… (angry tone) Usy tou Dushmani ho gayii hy Shurti sy… hr Waqt ka Rona… wesy bhi CheeranJeev ki Na Many Ravan… aisa tou Possible hee Nahi hy… khair… ab tou (jerking head although giving a Burning glance over Daya Smiley face after Hearing few bits and Chunk of His Phone Conversation with Rahul as) Sir nay Point Out kr diya hy… **

(stopped Himself with force and added in Tired tone) acha choro… Main bhi kya Baatein ly betha… shayed Main hee Ghalat hun… (with little low tone) Umer aisi ho gayii hy na… Ishq Muhabbat Sub Jawanun ki Baatein hain… 

Ashoke (loud): Bakwass Mut karo… (realistic way) Daya thora InSecure ho rha hy bas… Samjh jaye ga… Give Him Little Time…

Abhijeet (straight): InSecure Nahi ho rha… InSecure kr rha hy… (trying to wrap the Convo with) Tumhein malum hy shayed is Rishty kay baary mein Mian Buht Sukun sy Sochta pr ab tou Main Khud Shak mein Par gaya hun kay Mian InSaaf kr bhi paonga Dono Rishtun ky Beech ya Nahi…

Ashoke (weaving with): khair, Sub ko is Baat ka Yaqeen hy ky Tum hr Rishty sy Insaaf kr pao gy… shayed (giving other angle with) Shurti ka Apni Beti ky liye Pareshan Na hona Daya ko Confuse kr rha hy…

Abhijeet: Sub ko hee kr rha hy Ashoke… (ask in practical tone) pr ye Us ka Personal Mamla hy… batao, Main kya kahun ya koi kya kahy… ye tou Us ko Khud Sochna hy na… ho skta hy She Belives that Her Daughter Died… 15 Din sy Zyada ho gaye hain… Police already Case Band hee krti Nazr aa rhi hy.. aur Khud batao agr Humein Apny kisi Frnd etc ki Missing ki News milti hy tou kya Hum Hospital ya Morgue check Nahi krty… haan… aur wesy bhi Day ya Tum Sub itny Bewakoof ho… kya Shurti ki Rai koi Ihmiyet Nahi rakkhy gi ya Us ki Beti ki Pasand… 

Ashoke: pr Shurti ka Tumhari Ore Jhukna tou Nazar aa raha hy… aur wesy bhi 7 Saal pehly Tum ny Usy Purpose krny ka Socha tha… Daya ko tou Nhai Ilm than a is Baat ka…

Abhijeet: tou Sonali ka Bracelet aur Purbi ka Poora Case kya Sahab nay Hum tak Aany diya tha… (after a breath) Ashoke ye sirf Meri Soch hy… aur Mera Nhai Khayal kay ye koi Buri Soch hy… Rght (seeing Ashoke adding more, Restrict Him with) Daya ki Teasing Taunting… 2019 mein Tum Ek Bacchy ko bhi Dekh kr Bury Munh Banao gy.. Apnay Behavior sy ye Sabit karo gy kay Wo Tumhein Pasand Nahi bina Wajah tou Wo bhi Jawab dy ga… kaun Choray ga Aaj ky Daur mein.. batao.. ye (with gulp say) Teasing Taunting Daya ny Khud Shroo ki hy.. jahan tak Main Sanbhal pata hun.. Sanbhalta hun.. pr agar Main Daya ko Nahi Roak para raha tou Shurti ko Kehna bhi Saheh Nahi… (Obviously Ashoke have Nothing to Add so Abhijeet about to Leaving with) khair (totally serious tone) Fikr Mut karo… Daya ki Ijazat ky Bina Main Apny Marny ka bhi Decision Na lun ye tou kisi ko Apni Zindagi mein Shamil krna hy… Bina Us ki Ijazat aur Pasand ky kuch Nhai hoga.. Yaqeen rakkho…

Ashoke doesn't say anything as He got that Daya Comments or somehow ACP Inclusion gives an Insult or Hurt Feeling to Abhijeet Heart so now bit Back Talking about this Topic again…

He just Screwed the Cap over Water Bottle, Leave the Cushion and moved to Daya Room after coming back from this Flashback…

….

…..

….

The Big Guy lying on His Stomach over His Bed although trying to Chocked His Sniffle reminding Today Afternoon Meeting…

The Doctor and Patient Meeting was Not at Usual Place rather at Bureau where Rajeev went to Discuss a Further Small Surgery of Rehan to Duo and ACP Sir and after Abhijeet moving to a Crime place, Talking to Daya at Cafeteria….

Daya: tou…. Kya hua… (again on His point) Insan Khayal bhi rakhta hy Dusray ki Pasand Na Pasand na…

Rajeev (strong): magr Us ki koi Bunyad ya Wajah bhi honi chahyey Daya… (brief reminding Him) 7 Saal Pehly jub Wo Abhijeet ki Life mein aayii thi aur Abhijeet Usy Propose tak krny wala tha tub tou Tumhein koi Aitraz Nahi tha… haan…

Daya (shock): Tumhein kesy Pata chala..?

Rajeev: Kal jub Abhijeet Ashoke ko bata rha tha tabhi Suna Main ny…. (add) wo Khud Hairan hy Tumhari is Beekar ki DisLiking sy even kaha jaye tou Chir ya phir Nafrat hee Keh lo aur Mera Khayal hy Saheh bhi hy.. 

Daya (after a bit): 7 Saal Pehly, Main Boss ko bus Jaanta tha.. (telling) FriendShip thi pr itni Nahi… aur Ek Aadmi Discuss krna tou Durr, Batana tak Munasib Nahi samjhta.. Angothi ly kr Betha rahy aur Us Waqt Tum ko Batayey tou Tum kya kaho gy… zahir hy Main Apni Pasand ya Na Pasand tou Nahi Bata skta tha na tou bus Support kiya.. pr (telling the Difference of their FriendShip level now) ab tou Main Apni Pasand Na Pasand Bata skta hun na Rajeev…

Rajeev (agree): Bilkul… pr (again) Reason Daya… kuch tou Reason do… Tumhara ye Kehna kay Wo Tum ko Mashkook lagti hy, Achi Nahi lagti, Boring hy… Sub Bekaar Baatein hain na cause Tum Nahi Abhijeet Us mein Intrested hy… Right…. Aur phir Tum ny ACP Sir ko bhi Beech mein Daal diya… (Daya Shocked, it means Abhijeet havinga Very Detailed Sitting with Dr. Ashoke) (Rajeev adds again) Ghalat Baat hy na… Abhijeet ko kitna Bura laga hoga… shayed Apni Insult hee Feel ho kyunky ye bahalhaal Us ka Personal Matter hy… hain na… (softly) Sochna Zarur…

Daya does not say any word so Rajeev Pat over His Shoulder and Left the Bureau Building Completely although Daya just remember His Conversation with ACP Sir Two days Back….

**ACP (to Daya): Tum Samjhao Usy… aur (telling what He is Facing around from Others as) hr Samy Usy yahan laana.. Tumhara Munh banana.. Dono kay Taany, Teasing… Ishary Sub Bureau mein Record hoty hain.. aayii Samjh.. (strict) Khud ko bhi Sanbhalo aur Usy bhi kaho…**

**Daya (little hesitatingly as knowing the heat between both as): Sir, Main…**

**ACP (up His head with): kyun kya Tum… haan… (tell) Baat tou krni paray gi na… (telling what Both did not find till now) Kal achanak Shaam ko Chitrolay aa gaya tha… Tum (teasing tone) Dono ka Kafi Karikaram dekh kr gaya hy… Samjhy…. Ye Ek Professional Environment hy… (seeing Daya again Keep Quiets so Left Him out from the matter with) acha Tum Rehny do.. Main Khud Us sy Baat kr lun ga… (Daya look at Him in Scare and He Replied) Apny Tareeqy sy…**

**Daya takes a Relax Sigh and Left the Cabin although Updated Rahul and after hearing Rajeev Reference about that understand easily that Abhijeet must Heard that Convo few parts….**

**Abhijeet Unexpectidely Calling by ACP Sir Confused Him rather Relax Daya who Hides Himself inside Record Room as its Back Wall giving momets of Seacret Listening…**

**ACP (after taking few points of Shurti case, add): Theek hy… wesy I think is Case ko Police ko hee Deal krny do… wesy bhi HQ sy Tumhara Bulawa aany hee wala hy…**

**Abhijeet: Jee Sir… (relax) I can Understand… bas Shurti Jee thori Pareshan hain aur Case aagy bhi Nahi Barh rha hy… Kidnapper bhi Farar hy aur Us ki Bacchi ka bhi kuch Pata Nahi aur (little angry way) Police bhi tou Apna Kaam Theek sy Nahi kr rhi hay…**

**ACP (straight): this is Not Your Headache…. Concentrate on Your Work… **

**Abhijeet (left cabin with): Okay Sir…**

**Somehow He feels that His Family Members, Friends also Not Happy with His Extra Involvement in this Case or may be Shurti Presence in Residence….**

**ACP Sir Indirectly telling Him few times to Back Off and Today He Directly showing His Disliking so Not Only Daya but All Showing their Disliking through Different way…**

….

…..

….

Abhijeet Personally Likes Shurti extra Interest in Himself but Somehow at any Age… Attention especially Another Gender Attention doesn't easily Ignores… it's a Natural Order thatwhy He Likes Shurti Attention yeah sometimes Little Irritate but He does not Blame Her as He gives a Small Personal Space to Her and He cant Denied it especially to Himself…

….

…..

….

**Daya obviously Discuss this Small DANT DAPAT session to Rahul who told Him about the Good News that after Three days He will be Back to Mumbai as His Meeting is Re-Scheduled Tomorrow Morning…**

**Daya (sighing): Shuker…. (teasingly) Yaad tou aaya kay Insp Sahab Pune gaye hee kis Khushi mein hain… (alert Him with Excited tone) acha Sun.. Sir nay na Mazy ki Dant lagayii hy Boss ko… **

**Rahul (with jerking head): acha tou Shikway Shikayet ka Program chal rha hy…**

**Daya (serious tone): Nahi Yaar… Abhi ky Image ka Sawal tha… wesy bhi (add) Police Kaam kr tou rahi hy… Bari Nai Nai Khabrein aa rhi hain Samny…**

**Rahul (pulling leg wit): matlab Tu Jaan Nahi Choray ka Us KAA and KII ki…?**

**The Man Laughed Loudly over that KA KII term using for Abhijeet and Shurti although He is Securing this Term to Use it infront of Abhijeet later…**

….

…..

….

He bit back at Current as He already made a Plan after this Small Meeting to Completely Left Residence and Stayed with Rahul for few days to atleast that Cold War between Him and Abhijeet…

Abhijeet taking Extra Care of Her really Irritating Daya… He is Feeling Losing His Place not only from the Heart but House itself….

He knew that His Annoying and Irritation is BaseLess as Abhijeet is a Mature Man and its His Right to take any Step about His Life but somehow He does not want it…

He does not want anyone Including in between them or any New Relation Ripe rather than their Relation…

He does not Accept that He is Hating Shurti as Abhijeet Little More Attention really Burning the Anger Oil inside His Heart again Her….

….

…..

….

_The House Study Room Filled with a Louder Voice than Usual over the Complain of an Officer from the Current Head, heard…_

_ACP: aur Tum Mujhy aa kr ye Bata rhy ho… (angry) kr kya rhy ho Tum Rajat… (stressing words) Main ny Bureau is liye tou Tumharay Hawaly Nahi kiya tha… (again rash) Ek Officer Nahi Sanbhal pa rhy… (tease) Criminals ko kya Sanbhalo gy…?_

_Raja (with reminding tone)t: Sir, wo sirf Ek Officer Nhai… Abhijeet Sir hain…_

_ACP (uttered): tou… (remember Him) Tum ACP ho ya Wo… Damn it… (tauntingly) yani ek Active ACP ek Retrd ACP kay pass aa kr Apni Na-Ihli ka Ailan kr rha hy… (turn to the Other figure enjoying Qehwa with) Sun rhy ho Salunkhy…?_

_Salunkhy (nodded): Bilkul… balky (sipping with) Soch ky hee Enjoy kr rha hun kay Tum kis kay Pass jao gy…_

_Rajat and Freddie exchanged Smiles in their Eyes after this Classy Jab inbetween Two Pals…_

_ACP (ignored and as): khair, Case ka kya bana…?_

_Freddie (telling seriously): Sir, Almost Crack ho gaya hy… magar shayed (adding) Abhijeet Sir Criminal ko Arrest krny tak Na rukein… Ticket Book karwany ka Order dy diya hy Vivek ko Unhun ny…_

_ACP: hmmm… Chalo Main Baat krta hun (look at Rajat with) is Naye ACP sy kuch Nahi hoga…_

_Rajat Smiled and Left the House of ACP Sir with Freddie who again started His Grumbling Enjoyed by His Pal…_

….

…..

….

So, Gentlemen, really Obliged to have You here… Honestly Desh mein Crimes ki barhti Sankhiya ny Humein Pareshan kr diya hy… Kaun sa aisa Shehr ya Sector Nahi jahan Crimes Rate mein Izafa Na ho…

Hr Roz Najany kitni Crimes aur Result almost Zero… kya Mumbai ya Delhi… kya Pune ya Lakhnaw… sub ka Haal aik jesa hy…

Mujrim Khulay Aam Ghoom rhy hain aur Hum nay shayed Choriyaan Pehan lii hain… Honestly Security Forces Apna 100% deny mein Buri tarah Nakam ho chuki hy…

Street Crimes hun ya Cooperate Sector, Gharun sy ly kr Hotelun tak kuch bhi Mehfoze Nahi….

Khair, ye tou Ek Lambi Behas ho jaye gi… Right now, Hum ny tay kiya hy kay hr Shehr kay Forces kay kuch Logun ko kuch aisy Cases diye jayein gy jin mein Colletarol Demage Alug hain aur Kaam ka Tareeqa yaqeenun Anokha….

Aap Logun ko Samny Ek Ek Case ki Files Pari hain… Ittehas sy ly kr abhi tak ka Saara Kaam Aap nay karna hy… Us Case sy Juri kuch Info, CBI ki kuch Investigation… kuch Mujrimum ki Shanakht aur phir Giraftari ka Amal…

The Man Flickering File Pages Gasps although another Man beside Him Look at Him who Closed File with an Understanding Nod and Involved in further Procedings…

….

…..

….

_The Raid was Totally Unexpected for the NEW OFFICER in OLD DISGUISE…. ACP Rajat also Shocked seeing the Fast Steps of Retrd ACP Pradyuman Sir towards Abhijeet Room although He exchanged look with DCP FREDRICS who was there just to Pick Rajat with Him for HQ Meeting…_

_The Door Opened and the Man who was Nurshing His Liquir standup in Haste drops few Sips over His Desk before handling the Can of Alcohal…_

_ACP (sitting over Chair as Abhijeet instantly leave that Chair and move to another side of Desk heard): Knock krny ki Aadat Nhai rahi.. khair (to Abhijeet) Betho…_

_Abhijeet (sitting although grumbling inside His head with): zahir hy Khara tou rahun ga Nahi Ravan ky Sawagat mein…_

_He sat over Chair although pushed His Stash in His Coat Pocket or trying to check His Breath which is Bad as per His Intake Level…._

_Abhijeet really feeling Himself Stupid as except this **BETHO**, ACP Sir completely indulged in His File which He already brought with Him… Before Abhijeet Transform His Irritation into Words… Daya arrived with ACP Sir Permission…_

_ACP (to Daya): haan Daya (showing Him the File Paper with) ye kis Cheez ky Codes hain kyunky Further Check Up mein ye False Sabit huay thy, halanky Tum ny phir Un hee ko Mention kiya hy…_

_Daya leaning towards ACP Sir and Telling Him by Pointing His Finger over Few Figures although Flipping few Pages Telling ACP Sir about His Investigation…_

_Abhijeet really Annoying over that Conversation as He is Totally Cut Off from that so Standup and giving His Place to Daya with an Order…_

_Abhijeet (straight): Beth jao…_

_Daya seated Immediately as He is Involved to Explain ACP Sir and again Connect the Conversation while now ACP Sir Including Abhijeet too and Trio Concluded All with…_

_ACP: khair, (to Both) Arresting Point tak Tum Dono ko Rehna paray ga…_

_Abhijeet (protest with): pr Sir, ye tou CID Mumbai kary gi.._

_ACP (agreed): haan pr (calm tone) is Case ko Jointly Proposed Tum Doo ny karna hy tou Arresting Point pr hona Zaruri hy… (standing after seeing Abhijeet grumbling under breath, asking Daya) Daya, (totally serious way) Abhijeet kay Pass tou Kafi Stock hy.. (ask) Tumhara kya hy…?_

_Daya (confusingly): kis Cheez ka Stock…?_

_ACP: yehi (counting) Wine, Sheri, Jinn, Champian (chewing looking direct in Abhijeet eyes with) etc etc etc… (to Daya straight again) Tum ny kuch Naya Try Nahi kiya…?_

_Daya Completely Embarrassed while Abhijeet Quiets although really Praising ACP Sir Knowledge over Alcohal Beverages who Left the Cabin with…_

_ACP (straight): Mery Bureau ko Bureau hee rehny do… (to Both in Ordering tone) Bar banny ki Naubat Nahi aanii chahyey…_

_Abhijeet (retort): Sure Sir.. (reminding with tease) Bar mein tou Item Numbers bhi hoty hain…_

_Daya really Coughed just to Chokes His Abrupt Laugh while ACP Completely Vanished with Hard Murmur or Daya moved behind Him after trying to Hide His Smile from Both of His Senior in Age, Designation and Experience too…._

_Abhijeet really Jerked His Head either giving a Glare to Rajat who Deliberately Stayed there and after that Glare Left the Main Hall Instantly while Abhijeet Closed the Door even Locked it, moved towards His Desk with giving Bad words to ACP Sir under breath with…_

_Abhijeet: Pata bhi hy… (nodded negatively) magar Nahi.. chalo Mujhy tou Chor hee dy… kum az kum Apny (chewingly) Pyaray Cheeranjeev ka tou Dihan rakkhy… (reminding that light shake with) Hath kesy Kaanp rha tha Us ka… (angry) Kharos Dekh bhi rha tha magar ye Nahi kay Usy Apni taraf Bula ly… (again) Buddha Mera Badla bhi Us sy ly rha hy.. khair (remind Himself that Daya is also His Enemy adds) Wo bhi Kum tou hy Nahi.. bas ye Hath ka Chakker…_

_He again starting His Favorite Past Time as the Vision Flashing Scene of Daya Right Palm which He placed over Desk to Lean Himself over Desk Shaking Lightly and after few seconds when Abhijeet does not Accept it more, stand up and Offering His Chair to Him…_

….

…..

….

These Two days are so Hectic even Tensed as He could not Contact with Anyone although just Dipped in Working and Working….

….

…..

….

Abhijeet (softly): Jee Aunty… its OK…

Aunty (again): Beta, Mujhy malum hy Thori Mushkil ho gi.. magar Emergency hy.. (suggesting as) wesy Main Neena sy kehti hun.. Aik Do din ki Baat hy…

Abhijeet (disagreeing way): Nahi Aunty… Main Rahul ki taraf Move ho jaon ga.. Dunt Worry ya Maa Jee ko ly aaon ga.. (humble) Aap Aarm sy jayey…

Aunty: hmmm… Chalo Beta… Buht Mazrat… (telling as Abhijeet walking with Her towards Her house with) wesy Shurti ko yahan ky Raasty Achi tarah aaty hain… shayed Pehly bhi Aati Jati hogi… (Abhijeet nodded positively) (She adds) Hospital tou aksar Khud hee chali jaati hay.. Pehly Din bas Tumharay Uncle ny Chor diya tha, Phir Us nay Khud hee Mana kr diya.. Hum ny bhi Zyada Israr Nhai kiya… Bacchi wesy hee Pareshan hy… (hearing Her name again said) Chalo Dihaan rakhna.. Daya ko bhi Poochna Meri Ore sy… Acha…

Abhijeet takes a Sigh after that as Today Morning this Meeting was from Abbas Sahab Wife as there is an Emergency Death and She is moving with Abbas Sahab to Hyderabad for the Funeral…

Abhijeet Left after telling Bye to Shurti and before moved totake out Jeep… Quillas Stopped against Him and Aman Cheering tone takes His Attention who is Inviting Him inside the Vehicle with…

Aman (shout happily with): Aayey Abhijeet Bhaiyya… Daya Bhaiyya Humein Chor dein gy… (Abhijeet Stepped inside, heard more as Quillas moved ahead with) pata hy Aaj Main Maani ky Ghar Rukun ga… Hum Logun ka JOKER Dekhny ka Plan hy.. Bhaiyya ny Mana kr diya kay Buht Violent Movie hy… tou CinePlex tou Thap hee ho gaya.. Daya (smilingly seeing Daya at rear view mirror with) Bhaiyya ny Saara Intaizaam kr diya hy..

Abhijeet: aur ask although seeing a straight face of His Pal ask) Bhaiyya ko Pata chala tou…?

Aman: No Prob… (naughtily) Terminator Dark Fate is also airing All Over…

Abhijeet (with smile): Buri Baat…

Daya Dropped Him First and then takes Aman to His Collage as Abhijeet already knew just to Ignore from that Scene, He was Doing it…

….

…..

….

Ashoke (leaving Hospital Premises with annoying tone): Choro Rajeev… (teasingly) Daya ko bhi na Shurti Phobia ho gaya hy… kya Abhijeet Us ky liye Apnay Saaray Jazby Qurban kr dy.. haan…

Rajeev (simply): tou koi Final Decision tou ly ly…

Ashoke (ask seriously): kya ye Aasan hy.. khas kr jub Us ki Beti Kidnap hy…

Rajeev (agreed with): haan ye bhi hy…

Ashoke (little irritating tone): wesy Tum ny koi Baat ki thi kya Us sy….?

Rajeev (with sigh): haan Aman ki Call aayii thi.. Rahul tou Pick Nahi kr rha tha tou Mujhy hee aagy barhna para… (sighing with) Samjhaya bhi hy Dono ko kay Muhally mein tou Scene Mut Create karo… Jhagra Apny Had tak hee rakkho…

Ashoke: tou… (ask) kuch hua Tumharay Samjhany ka Asar…

Rajeev: haan Dono hee Bureau Sath Ja rhy hain… bas itna hee Main kr saka.. (jerking head with) itna hee Dimagh hy Mery pass…

Ashoke (smiled although covering stairs with): Sometimes Daya bhi na Bilkul Baccha ban jata hy.. I knew its Awkward that Abhijeet Living with Her but its 2019… (telling more) kya kuch Nahi ho rha hy yahan… Abhijeet tou phir bhi Buht CareFul hy….

Rajeev: haan… (adding) I think Daya ky Jaw ky Heal hony mein Delay ki wajah bhi yehi hy.. (naughtily to lift the mood of His Buddy with) kaha bhi tha Sakht Cheez Na Khayey pr Usy Gussa Khany sy Fursat mily tab na…

Ashoke (punch Him with): Tu bhi na… wesy (coming towards Driving side with a Jab) Larki ka Chakker na Sach mein Acha Nahi… I Think Abhijeet Seriously taking this Matter now…

Rajeev Opening the Door of His Car as now Both moving ahead towards Rahul House who made a Plan of that Meeting after Calling Both as He was already Confused after Hearing from Rajeev that Daya Shifted to His Place as Aman did not Tell Him that…

….

…..

….

A Meeting of Dr Duo at Rahul House after Two Weeks giving a Refreshing Air as Rahul Back just few minutes Earlier and right now taking Shower….

Gossiping… Cases Discussion either Medical or Criminal… Political Issues… Movies and in between these things… The Conversation moving around Duo BaseLess Issue which Creating Heating in between their Relation…

Ashoke (softly understand Both that their Fights Impacting over Rest with): Khair, Banda Apny Friends Circle sy hee Pehchana jata hy…

Abhijeet (strong): Meri Apni Shanakht hee kafi hy Meri Pehchan ky liye…

Daya (nodded): Haan Aunty ki Mehrbani hy….

Abhijeet (strangely): shayed Usi ki Mehrbani hy kay (direct jab to Daya) Tum abhi tak yahan ho….

Daya (with pressing Teeth): Wo Larki….

Rajeev (totally Strict tone): Kya Larki Larki lagai hui hy Tum Dono nay… (complete Rash) Abhijeet Tumhein Us sy Shadi krni hy tou kr lo aur (turn to Daya with) Daya why are You Behaving such a TeenAger… Does She Playing a Love Trio Between Both of You…

Daya (with complete disgusting face): Yuck…

The Push was too Hard as He really Control over His Body with Force either Fell over Glass Table although Ashoke coming in between Both feeling Only Heat and Heat…

….

…..

….

The whole Scene of Abhijeet Leaving the House while Ashoke Little Calming Daya and Rajeev trying to Sit again over Sofa with Grumbling, Stunned the Man who just coming outside from Shower in Hurry after Hearing Some Loud Tones, Head Hammering with **DAMN DAMN** and **DAMN**….

….

…..

….

Rahul after that Fight trying Hard to make it Mend by Talking to Both… Daya just Moping over and right now He is making Plans to Get Rid of that Shurti by any means as…

Daya: agr Mujhy Malum hota na kay Us ka Pata Thikana tou wahein chor aata… (irritatingly as Rahul Queries about Her Wareabouts as) Rahul Tu bhi na.. Mujhy kya Pata Us ka Kya Back Ground hy… Us kay Parents, Bhai Behan… aur (rashly) Boss Mujhy Pochnay dy ga.. Usy tou Hath pair Chalany sy Fursat mily tab kuch aur Sovhy na… (added) Viren ka bhi Mujhy kuch Malum nahi aur Police tou already Yahan kay Address ko Seal kr chuki hy.. Pune ka bhi Mujhy koi Ilm Nahi… bas (threat) Main tou Chahta hun kisi tarah Shurti ka Gala hee Daba dun… Qissa Khatam…

Rahul tried Another One and Really Regret on His Offering of Comfort to the Next Pole as….

Rahul (trying): Abhijeet… (Calmly) just Let Hear Me First Please…

Abhijeet (coldly): Haan… Bilkul Suno ga Rahul.. agar (stressing each name) Tumhari Saari Bakwaas mein Daya, Shurti, Viren, Ajay, Bunny, Eesha, Accident, Love Interest ya Larai aur Ghar sy Chaly jany ka Zikr Shamil Na ho…

Rahul (again): Pr…

Abhijeet (chilled tone): Rahul… Main Tumhari Majbori samjhta hun… ye bhi Jaanta hun ky Tum Ghalat bhi Nahi ho… (icy shade) Dosti Cheez hee aisi hoti hy… Main Daya ko bhi Ghalat Nahi samjhta… Wo bhi Theek hy.. (after taking a breath) even ACP Sir, Salunkhy Sir, Freddie, Rajat, Vivek, Ashoke, Rajeev… Dunya ka hr Shaks Saheh hy sirf Mery…

Rahul (softly as He is feeling Every Word is Painful and such Cold seeping the Chill inside Rahul Body Pores): Tum JazBati ho rhy ho Abhijeet… Meri Baat tou Pehly Sun lo…

Abhijeet (again with same freezing tone): JazBati Nahi ho rha Rahul… Seekh rha hun.. Samjhny ki Koshish kr rha hun.. bas Kaamyaab Nahi ho pa raha Apni Koshishun mein.. khair… (strangely) Main Thora Aaram krna Chahta hun… (ask) Ijazat hy…

Rahul Left the Room although Abhijeet Lying over Bed at Rohan Room because Kartik Family doesn't at House Tonight and He does not want to Live with Shurti in Absence of any Other Figure inside Residence….

….

…..

….

The Lying Figure is trying to Understand but Failed as His Every Thought telling Him about His Heart Falling Deep Down in that Pool of Love…

**Pata Nahi…. (trying to change His side with) Itny Log Keh rhy hain… kuch tou aisa ho ga jo In Logun ko Khatak rha hy aur (sadly) Mujhy Nazar Nahi aa rha… (pat over His Heart with) Najany ye Dil… Daya itna Ghalat bhi Nahi hy…**

He knew He was Not Completely Right when gave Daya that Lecture about Other Gender Disrespect Issue …

He feels so Angry when Daya Disrespect Shurti and obviously His Anger Flushed inside His Body and Burns that moment with that Punch…

Abhijeet knew He can't Heal that Wound not from the Face and from the Heart so takes Sometime to Relax His Emotions as that minute He got that His Past Loving Flairs which Rest in Peace again Activated with the Glimpse of that Woman….

He takes the Apology in Totally Different way and knew His Buddy Believes over Him to Tackle that Matter with Ease….

Daya Comments time to time really Pushes His Buttons… the Meaningful Looks of Juniors, the typical Smiles of Cafeteria Employees when Daya Commented over that Food Bite like Abhijeet is a Street Lover really Rash Him More than Usual….

He Personally getting that He could not Handling to Hide His Feelings not from Himself and from Others too which makes the Problem More…

….

…..

….

Voice (ask): matlab… (shockingly) Main ny Kub lii… Ain…?

The Reason of this Urgent Call to Kartik from Bureau is the Need of a File which Abhijeet Forgets and Shurti does not Pick Residence Land Line and Her Cell Phone which Abhijeet gave Her after Borrowing it from Daya Old Cell Set with a New Sim Card….

Kartik (serious way): I think 4/6 Din tou ho gaye hain… (tell) Shurti hee tou ly kr gayii thi kay Tum ny Mangwai hy…

Abhijeet (leaving Bureau with angry tone): aur Tum ny Mujh sy Poocha tak Nahi…

Kartik (straight): Kya Poochna chahyey tha…?

Abhijeet just Put Off His Cell and Rushed towards His House as Alarum Bell started Ringing in His Head with Loud Noise….

….

…..

….

The Soft Question of **JEE KAUN **giving the moment of Caller to Pull the Leg of the Callee with…

Voice (naughty): ahan… Na Hello.. Na Hi.. bas (pinch) Direct Aap Kaun…?

Daya (again in soft tone as He Remember the Voice but could not Pin Point it with): Sorry….

Voice (rash): Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Daya (with sigh): Ohhhh… (remember) Tum…. (in pinching way) Itny Saalun bad….?

Voice (again witty way): Bas kya karun… (teasingly) Tumhari Yaad hee Kum Kum aatii hy… (Daya grunts, heard more) btw, Ek Info chahyey….

Daya (retort): wohi Main Kahun aaj Chand kahan sy Nikla hy…

Voice (urgently) Desh sy…. (smilingly telling) Abhijeet was Spotted few years back… Confirm it (Daya hearing a Fax Machine Voice, listens more) Party again Spotted at WareHouse behind Ela Bar…

A Typical tone of Fax Machine Attentive the Man who rushed towards although without Hearing any Word from the Other side of Phone, Left Bureau with Team….

….

…..

….

The whole Area was already Echoing with Loud Announcement and Shouts… Police Vans, Ambulance although Firing Noise Welcomed Him….

He Rushed ahead and when just about to Enter inside with Fully Alert… Daya's Bullnt Exit from the Chamber and Entered inside Shurti Body whose Lap filled with a Kid continuously Crying with Screaming **MUMMY MUMMY MUMMY**…..


	9. Chapter 9

Honestly, I am so Over-Whelmed with the Response...

Loved that Only One Person Theory giving such Brilliant Variations from Reader...

acha First, its Only Writer Idea tou Readers ka is sy Agree/Dis-Agree hona Zaruri Nahi hy...

I am Happy that Every-One taking matter as per their Own Theory and that's Terrific...

kuch ko Daya Sir Buht Bury lug rhy hain

tou kuch Abhijeet Sir kay Dushman hain

haan Shurti ka Sub ka Vote Unanimous hee hy...

Minion Mandli bhi Pasand ki ja rhi hay...

ahan...

Seriously, Mujhy Khud Yaqeen nahi a arha kay ye Story Kyun itni Pasand ki Ja rhi hay...

kyunkay is Story ka Base sirf SHURTI thi...

Main ny DUO pr ye Story likhi hee nahi thi...

Pr...

Really Really Happy and Obliged Readers...

**_0000000000000_**

**_0000000000000_**

* * *

**_0000000000000_**

**_0000000000000_**

Some **CLARIFICATION**...

I Never Write AnyWhere that Duo Leave Residence Alone at Night... I mean Din mein bhi Neena, Abbas Sahab wife, Aman, Kartik Kids, Sub ka Aana Jana laga rehta tha magar Raat ko Duo whan hoty thy, Shurti aur kisi bhi Lady ky Sath...

* * *

Daya Sir Neer Added anyone in this Matter... Dr. Duo and Rahul already Feeling His Interest in Shurti.. Same wth ACP Sir and Officers cause mostly Daya Sir Jabbing/Commenting not Loud and Old Officers knew Shurti Background...

* * *

No Body Termed/Called Abhijeet Sir as STREET LOVER... He Personally feels cause of Juniors and Cafeteria Employees/Guards/Lower Staff Looks/Smirky Smiles and Back Biting after Seeing Himself with Shurti...

* * *

Daya Sir has No Shoulder Prob here, His Body One Side becomes Numb and Little Shaking because of Using few Medicines in Past...

* * *

**_0000000000000_**

**_0000000000000_**

* * *

**_0000000000000_**

**_0000000000000_**

Buht Buht Buht Shukriya NEEME... BETU BETA... BFF **(Sorry for the Xtra 'F' wo bhi 'Free' mein)**... DUOSUN... ABHINIDHI... PERFECTABHI... PRIYA... LUCKY... ABHISHIKHA... POOJAABHIDEEWANI... GUEST... HAPPYWIND... JYOTI.A and All Active and Silent Readers...

**_0000000000000_**

**_0000000000000_**

* * *

**_0000000000000_**

**_0000000000000_**

Everything going too much Fast…. Abhijeet Immediately Left the Place seeing Paramedics moving towards Victims/Injured etc….

Police started Cordon Offing the Place, started Collecting Evidence, Ambulance moving in Rush and all…

The Completely Shattered Figure Vanished in Thin Air as after that Raid and Admission of Injured to Hospital, Initial Investigation, Arresting through few Other Forces Combine Efforts and All…

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

The Return of Daya with a Big Big Relaxing Sigh although having a Nice Feel to get back His Buddy and many UPDATE about His Love Affair and now it's a Climax Time, Completely Shocked when Society Guard Leap to Him with…

Gurad: Daya Sir (Daya stopped Quillas and Guard giving Him a Key with): ye Abhijeet Sir dy kr gaye hain….

Daya (look at Him, take Key and ask): Kub…?

Guard (softly): 2 Ghanty Pehly….

Daya Pulled Hand Break at-once and Stepped Out from Quillas Rushed inside the Residence as His Own Key already Reside inside His Back Pocket, puts Abhijeet Key inside the Lock, Opened Residence, moved inside find Everything Okay…

He moved towards Abhijeet Room and Return Back in Complete Haste just Glancing at Parking finding No Jeep so Run towards His Quillas, Ignite Vehicle and Speed Up with Dialing a Call as…

Daya (in Call): Freddie, (immediate bases) Jeep ka GPS Track karwao aur Abhi kay Cell ki Location bhi.. (ordering tone) Mujhy 10 minute mein Route Map do….

Those 10 Minutes Journey turned to 2 Hours as Abhijeet Cell found from a Ditch nearby Society Gate while His Jeep found infront of Andheri East Police Station Pavement….

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

The Hurried Driving around Every Expected Place in Mumbai now moving heading Highway and leaving the Lights Out behind Him….

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

Those Few Weeks are too much Painful for CID Mumbai Every Member… how They Dealt with the Total Missing of their Both Beloved Senior Officers…

The Case already moved to CBI and Trailing moving on but there is No One who was Interested to take Update about Physical to Professional Information about Witness to Victims…

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**_Nahi Sir… (sad tone) No… Nothing… (helpless shade) kuch Malum Nahi hua… haan… (tiring) Pata Nahi…. Acha… (dulling) Yaar… (fear tone) kya hoga…. (hopeless way) Kahan ho…. Wapis aa jao…. (calling desperately) Daya….. Jeet…. Bhaiyya….._**

_These and Similar Words with Pain, Hurt, Tears, Gulping, Sighing, Tiring and Different Shades of Voice Tones just rounded Not Only the Lives but the Place's Familiar with the Presence of these Two Giants really giving Severe Pain to Hearts to Heels…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_During Searching Abhijeet, Daya after finding, His Jeep at Andheri Police Station Rushed towards Allahabad as Mamu House is His Next Destination…_

_He Canceled the Idea of Calling Mamu or Rishi just to not giving More Chances to Abhijeet to Vanish from there too…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Gasping Call of __**WHAT**__ taking the Head with His Family Physician to Allahabad Instantly as Daya Quillas not having GPS because They were Using it for Some Raid so taking out the GPS Device few Weeks Back and Completely Lost to Fix it again…._

_Voice 1 (after getting the Info ask): ab…?_

_Voice 2 (straight): Sorry ACP Sir, I dunt have any Choice… (telling) Daya tou itna Violent ho rha tha.. Humein Usy (little dull) Psychiatric Ward mein Shift krna hee para…_

_Voice 3 (concern tone): pr Dr. DeshMukh why Psychiatric Word…?_

_Dr. Anjalika DeshMukh: Sir, (briefing) wo Sirf Aik hee Baat Rat rha tha kay __**Wo kyun chala gaya… Mujhy Bata kr tou jata.. Mil kr jata.. Baat kr leta… aisy kyun aur **__(with sigh) jis tarah Us kay Hath Pair chal rhy thy… (seriously) Sir Humaray Pass Restrict Equipment aksar Psychiatric Ward mein hee hoty hain…_

_ACP: matlab (displease tone) Aap ny Usy Baandh ky rakkha hy…?_

_Dr. Anjalika DeshMukh: Sir, (little angry way) Main Saary Staff ki Zindagi Dao pr Nhai laga skti thi.. already He almost Critically Injured My Few Staff Members… (to Figure) Aap batein Dr. Salunkhy, (asked) any Suggestion cause filhal Shift krna Munasib Nahi.. already Personally He is Badly Injured too… Us kay (count) Shang Bone, Shin, Elbow kafi kuch ko Nuqsan Pohancha hua hy… (add) Skull mein bhi Chout aayii hy…_

_ACP Completely Ignored Her, the Glint of Satisfaction He never Avoided but Obviously right now All In-Vein as He know Dr. Anjalika Pretty Good… He turn to Dr. Salunkhy and ask…_

_ACP (to Salunkhy): Ashoke ko Bulwaon…?_

_Salunkhy (permit): haan… (to Dr. Anjalika) Dr. Ashoke Kumar, Neurology HOD of Life Line Hospital, Mumbai…._

_Dr. Anjalika (little disappoint hearing the Name so show not much): hmmm… (after a while, suggest) wesy Main bhi Refer kr skti hun…?_

_Dr. Salunkhy (keen): kahan….?_

_Dr. Anjalika (Lighten way): We Engaged with Dr. Batla and Dr. Wangly aur Un ki Practical Research Course ka tou Aap ko Pata hoga…_

_Dr. Salunkhy (again dismissing Her Idea with): I think Ashoke ki Rai leny ky baad… _

_Dr. Anjalika (to ACP): wesy Sir, Psychiatric Ward is just the Second Name of Asylum…._

_ACP Look at Her while Talking to Ashoke as the Call was Connected… He knew that Past Grudge held there and He could not Wipe it from the Heart of Former Forensic Expert of CID Mumbai…._

_Some-Times Right or Wrong does not matter… the Spark of Relation is much more Strong than these Analyzing and He Personally Tasted it in Nakul Case so jut Acceptance, Nothing in Hand_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Man is Strolling in Complete Anger as He Completely Forgets about His __**THANDI CHAI**__ placed over Side Table with…. _

ACP: Wo Kal ka Launda…. (to another figure sat against with) Yaqeen karo Salunkhy… Mera bas Nahi chal rha… (rash) Abhijeet ko Apny Hathun sy Shoot kr dun…. Yani (chewingly) Ek Dusry Shehr ka Dusra Officer Mujhy itny Mazy sy Mery hee Officer ki Us kay Pass Maujudgi ki Ittila dy rha hy.. (loud) Damn It….

Salunkhy (trying to Calm His frend by asking a Valid Query): matlab, Abhijeet already DIG Baldev kay Contact mein tha…?

ACP (now sat with): Shayed… (little low tone) haan ye Baat Theek hay kay Kafi baar Na Sirf DIG Baldev ny balky DCP Dipanker, Avinash, Ishaan Sub ny hee Mujhy Usy wahan Transfer ka Kaha tha… even (taking the Cold Sip of Chai with) Abhijeet ko HQ nay Direct bhi Offer di thi… magar Us ny Qubool Nahi ki… (sadly after calling Servant to pick all items as No Mood to take anything with) Mujhy Afsoos is Baat ka Nahi Salunkhy kay Us nay wahan Join kr liya.. (truthful tone) ye Us ka Right hy kay jis Waqt Wo Job Chorna chayey… Chor dy ya kahein aur Join krna chayey kr ly.. magar (tired or somehow hurt tone) Bata kr tou Jata.. itna Buzdil tout ha Nahi…

Salunkhy (reminding Him): Us nay Wo Shoot Out dekha tha…

ACP (harsh): tou… kya Dimagh Bilkul Khali kr chukka tha.. (rash) Poochta… Aata… Police, CBI Sub kay Officers thy wahan…

Salunkhy (ask): Tum Usy Batao gy Nahi…?

ACP (quietly): Choro… (look directly to Salunkhy with) jub Us nay Khayal Nahi kiya tou kya Hum Log Faltu kay hain…

Salunkhy (change the topic with): Dr. Wangly ky Suggestion pr kuch Socha…?

ACP (giving Him Permit with): Tum Bolo… (off mood tone) ye Medical wagairah ki Baatein Mujhy Samjh Nahi aatii…

Salunkhy (add): I Think, its Better… wesy bhi (with sigh) He is still too much Violent…

ACP (nod): hmmm…

Salunkhy (standing from the chair with): Daya ko….?

ACP (ask with questioning look): What do You Suggest…?

Salunkhy (denying it with): Not Yet…

ACP Agreed as already He is Too much Angry over Abhijeet Un-Professional Behavior…..

He again Remembering that Small By-Chance Meeting with DIG Baldev when Roaming at Airpot to Move to Delhi in Tension as still There is No News from Abhijeet makes Him Scared and Hurt Both…

DIG Baldev (stopping Him with): arry ACP… (ask) kahan… (casual) itni Jaldi mein…?

ACP (Relaxing with): Ohhh Sir Aap…

DIG (with big smile): Tum Nahi Badalna bhae.. (disappointed sigh) kya ye Sir War… khair (pat over His arm with Happy tone) Thanks bhae… (adding) Tum nay tou Sach Mera Bojh Kafi Kum kr diya.. Really (humbling tone) I m Oblige of You…

ACP (confusingly): Jee…

DIG (unacceptance tone): ab bano Mut… (straight) Abhijeet ki Baat kr rha hun… (sitting over Airport Lobby Chair with) having Such Brilliant Officer… Yaqeen karo.. (totally happily) Meri Team Complete ho gayii hy…

ACP really Hurt after Hearing that News.. He really Calmed His Nerves and Replying although Shaking Hand with…

ACP: Sure… (moving ahead with whispering) aur Meri Incomplete…

The 45 minute Journey really jusy Boiling His Blood although He Personally Suggesting Abhijeet when this Offer coming to Him through HQ in Past with…

**ACP (straight): Abhijeet.. it's a Golden Chance… (softly) Tumhein malum hy na Tumhara Experience bhi Barhy ga aur Oppurtunities bhi…**

**Abhijeet (casual way): Nahi Sir.. (with smile) Aap bhi…**

**ACP (again trying): dekho CID Mumbai ki taraf sy Tum pr koi Restriction Nahi hy… (giving options with) Achi tarah Soch lo.. Daya sy bhi Mashwara ly lo… baad mein ye Mut Kehna (with naughty tone) kay Sir nay Meri Raahun mein Rory Atka diye… (leaving His cabin of Bureau with) Honetly, Main Tumhari Jagah hota tou foran Accept kr leta….**

**Abhijeet: Sir, phir tou (witty tone) ye Un ka Loss ho gaya…**

**ACP (moving out completely with): might be (cute tone) Your Gain…**

**Abhijeet Jerked Head in Smile although He got Many Comments about Joining that from Few HQ Officers but does not Showing His Interest and thatwhy this Issue Never coming up in Lime Light and Faded with Time….**

ACP Totally Sealed His Lips and after a Day just Relaxing His Officers that He Engaged Abhijeet with Some Other Security Force Team at Delhi as Abhijeet is Not Wanting to Coming Back….

Freddie (trying): magar Sir, (little angry way) Aap ko Un ko Batana tou tha kay Hum kitna Pareshan rhy.. kitna Dhoonda ya (low tone) Aap ko Pehly sy hee Malum tha…?

ACP (totally serious tone): Tumhein Daya ki is Halat ko Dekh kr bhi aisa lagta hy Freddie kay Mujhy ye Pehly sy hee Malum tha…

Freddie Bite His Tongue as its Obvious that During Last 6 days, the Mentle and Health condition of Daya Facing by All does not giving any Point that ACP Sir Hiding that News from All…

Rajat (ask): Aap nay Abhijeet Sir ko Bataya, (straight) Daya Sir ki Halat ky Baary mein…?

ACP (orderly tone): Filhal kisi ko kuch bhi kisi ko Batany ki Zarurat Nahi.. (little straight way) Humara Saara Focus sirf Dono ki Health ki Behtari hy jis mein Abhijeet alrady Fit and Fine hy aur Daya ko Hona hy.. baaqi (complete chewing tone) CID Mumbai yahan Shadi Biyaah kay Mamlaat, Dostun ky Jhagry aur Maatam Manany ko Nahi Bethi.. (again) aur bhi Kaam Dhandy hain… just Concertrate over them….

Vivek (now): Sir, kya Case ky baary mein bhi Abhijeet Sir ko Pata Nahi…?

ACP (again in heating tone): Tumhein lagta hy ek Former Officer jo Right Now CID Mumbai ka Hissa Nahi hy Usy (taunt) CID ko Apny Cases mein Involve krna chahyey… (Vivek Quiets) (ACP added) Mujhy HQ Jana hy… (ordering) Sub Log Kaam mein Lug jao aur No More Conversation regarding this Matter….

Officers nodded although ACP Sir Left the Bureau Main Hall while Freddie giving His Opinion as…

Freddie (tell): lagta hy kuch Bara hee hua hy…?

Rajat (agreed after hearing fading footsteps with): haan ACP Sir kuch zyada hee Gussy mein hain…

Vivek (to Both): pr Sir, (ask) kya New Officers aayein gy Abhijeet Sir ki jagah kyunky (thinking way) Daya Sir ko tou shayed Medical Ground pr Chutti Mil jaye…

Rajat (with sigh): Dekho, abhi shayed ACP Sir isi wajah sy HQ gaye hain….

Freddie (looking the Gloomy Surrounding with): Pata Nahi Humary Bureau ko kis ki Nazar lug gayii hy…

Obviously Freddie, Rajat and Vivek does not Add Anything Else after this News while Dr Duo and Rahul just takes a Sigh after getting the News of Abhijeet Safe and Sound Exsitence through Thrice…

Right Now NoBody showing Any Interest about Meeting/Greeting of Duo after Daya Extra Violent Behavior who is still Under Medication….

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

Daya Health Slowly Progressing towards BetterMent… He Completely Denied to Move to Residence so except Staying with Rahul, He has No Choice…

He does not Ask any Question about Abhijeet although Ashoke with Help of Rahul Telling Him Abhijeet Ware-about Heard by Daya with Silence….

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Ringing is little Irritating Him as He is trying to Invading His Car Keys inside the Ignition as now a days, Priya got a Craziness about Learning Driving and She mostly using Ashoke Car for Practice and All the Time doing Something **AGRUM BAGRUM**, who murmured…_

_Ashoke (murmur): ye Larki bhi na… (picking Call with straight) Hello…._

_Voice: Ashoke…._

_Ashoke (ask): kaun…?_

_Voice (typical tone): 1 1/2 Maheena itna Lamba tou Nahi hota ky (teasing) Tum Meri Aawaz Bhool jao…_

_Ashoke (serious): ZombieLand mein TimeLine Different hy…_

_Abhijeet (after a bit): kesy ho…?_

_Ashoke (again): Dead…_

_Abhijeet (trying): Ashoke Please…_

_Ashoke (loud): kyun jub Maan hee liya tha tou ab Qubool bhi kr lo… (after a second) Haqeeqat hee tou hy…_

_Abhijeet (straight): Mujhy Yaqeen Nahi tha Daya Usy Goli Maar dy ga…_

_Ashoke (ask): Kyun…?_

_Abhijeet (hurtful): Dushmani ki Had itni Zyada thi Nahi…_

_Ashoke (agreed): haan, pr (again straight) Tum ny Buht Oonchi kr dii hain Abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet (in aggression): Tum Logun ko Daya ki Ghalatiyaan kyun Nahi Nazar aatii…_

_Ashoke (totally taunting way): Mushkil ye hy Abhijeet ky is baar is Issue mein Humein Tumhari bhi Ghalatiyaan Nazar Nahi aayii…._

_Abhijeet (with sigh): kya kahun… (disappointed) Meri Baat tou lagni hee Ghalat hy…_

_Ashoke (agrees): Bilkul…_

_Abhijeet (quiets and ask): Daya kahan hy…?_

_The Direct Question Completely Off Guard Ashoke as He never ever Think in His Dreams that Abhijeet called Him after almost 45 days and ask about His Current Biggest Enemy Replied…_

_Ashoke (cool): Mumbai…._

_Abhijeet Dropped the Call Little Shocked Ashoke… He Instantly called Rahul and ask…_

_Ashoke (ask): Rahul, kya Daya kisi Case ya Mission ky Silsily mein Dusray Shehr gaya hy…?_

_Rahul (straight): Nahi… (casual seeing His Friend taking Small Bites of Food add) Khana Kha rha hy Yahein.. (ask) Phone dun kya…?_

_Ashoke (confused as He thought that might be Daya moved to Delhi or any Other City and Abhijeet Saw Him): annnn… (heard Daya voice with) Jee Dr. Ashoke.. (simply) koi Kaam tha…?_

_Ashoke (Relax Him): Nahi, Wo (casually) Dr. Wangly Pooch rhi thi tou Main ny socha Pata kr lun.. (reminding Him as) Malum hy na abhi Safar Nahi krna hy…_

_Daya (again simply): Jee…._

_Ashoke (serious): Gripping kesi hy ab..?_

_Daya (again simply): Behtar…_

_Ashoke (softly): Behtareen honi hy.. Theek (heard Daya hmmm so concluded the convo with) acha chalo, Khana khao.. Good Night…_

_He Put Off His Cell and then Dialing the Number as He wanted to Tell about this Call to ACP Sir who after Hearing it add…_

_ACP (straightly): Ek Mission pr ja rha hy… it's His First Mission with that Team… _

_Ashoke (with sigh): acha jabhi… (ask in little Scary tone) Sir kya Dangerous Mission hy…?_

_ACP (softly): Mera khayal hy… (adding more) Chuhan Head kr rha hy… khair Let's See…._

_Ashoke (asking): Sir, Daya ko Batana Theek hoga…?_

_ACP (disappointed tone): Bata Do… wesy bhi (soft) Us nay koi Reaction dena tou hy Nahi…_

_Ashoke (confusingly ask): Aap ko kyun aisa lagta hy…?_

_ACP (low tone): Us ky Reactions ky Results Achy Nahi niklty…_

_Ashoke Quiets and after few Second Finished the Conversation and Thinking to make a Small Meeting Plan with Help of Rajeev and Open that News against Daya Tomorrow…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_ACP Sir Spilling His Angry Emotions over His Fast Friend on His Continuous Loop of Queries with… _

_ACP (angry): Tumhein kyun Hamdardi ka Bukhar Carh rha hy.. (asking) kya Mery Officers itny Nalaiq hain.. kya (harshly) sirf Abhijeet aur Daya ko hee Main ny Trained kiya hy… haan…_

_Salunkhy (trying to Calm His Buddy with): Main ye Baat Nahi kr rha…. pr (telling the truth as) Mushkil Nahi ho jaye gii…_

_ACP (tired tone): Pata Nahi.. (telling the Points about the Meeting Attended by Him with) Chitrolay hee is Idea ko Meeting mein laaya hy.. (adding) Main ny tou bas Yes kaha… wesy bhi (giving His Opinion as) Salunkhy Main kisi New Officer ko Add Nahi krna chahta.. In Documents, Abhijeet still associated with CID Mumbai aur Daya ko Main already Shift kr chukka hun…_

_Salunkhy (making face with): Main tou Daya ki is Shifting ky bhi Khilaaf hun…_

_ACP (agrees with): haan Main bhi pr ye Daya ka Apna Faisla hy… (brief) Usy 3 Options HQ ny diye thy and He Picks this…_

_Salunkhy (telling His Idea as): aur Violent ho jaye ga…_

_ACP (with experience): Mera Khayal is sy Ulat hy… wesy (pointing way) Dr. Wangly ny Us ki Sharab Noshi ka Hawala Nahi diya…_

_Salunkhy (with glint): Ghaum Ghalat krny ka Asan Tareeqa hy.. (weaving with) khair Beer itni Alcholic Nahi hoti…_

_ACP (pinch): Buht Achy…_

_Salunkhy (realizing Him): ACP, Dr. Wangly Usy Handle kr rhi hain… itna hee Set hy Better hy.. (understand Him with) Mukammal Rokna Usy Buht Mushkil hy.. wesy bhi Anjalika tou thora Peechy hee rehti hy CID Mumbai ky Mamlaat sy aur Main (with sigh) tou filhal 12__th__ Man ka Part Play kr rha hun…_

_ACP (Ask): aur Ashoke…?_

_Salunkhy (analyze): Us ny hee thora Hath Roka hua hy warna Tumhara CheeranJeev tou… khair Choro... (again lightens as) thora Ghum bhi Manany do... wesy bhi suna hy (little naughty) Judai ka Behtareen Mashroob hy…_

_ACP just Grunts as All trying really Hard but could not Stopped the Man from that Bad Habit as by any means He got what He wants…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Abhijeet coming back from that Dangerous Mission… His Once in Blue Moon Telephonic Contact started with Ashoke and Rajeev…._

_The Promotion of CID Mumbai Members did not Celebrate by Anyone as the Burden of Work even Missing the Experience Seniors and ACP Sir Early Retirement making Life More Busy, Difficult and Miserable for All…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Duo gets Update about Each Other through UnKnown Mediums including Dr Duo and Others…_

_Abhijeet Never Ever Contacted with CID Mumbai any Officer while Daya Rarely come across with CID Mumbai Officers and Visited Bureau too…_

_He mostly Facilitates His Working Abilities to Different Security Forces including Police Dept too…_

_His Confession Techniques Praised by Forces as mostly He is Playing with Mantle Games rather using His Physical Forces…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_CBI Trailed that Shurti Case so CID Mumbai is Not Involved in that Investigation although Rahul and Ahil Submitting their Investigation which Obviously InCompletes and Completely Cut Off from further Procedure from CBI even the Witness and Victims Both Parties under CBI Consideration…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_CID Mumbai again moving to His Old Roads in these 5 Months although ACP Sir still giving His Expertise... Salunkhy Sir Actively Participated in His Corpse Courses while Duo Desks and Chairs Displaced due to Constructing of a New Wing in Main Building of CID Bureau..…._

_ …__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Voice 1: Yaar, wesy aisi Gatherings… (laughingly) khas kr Hum Buddhun kay liye…._

_Voice 2 (agreeing tone): Haan Ishaan… Saheh kaha… (happily feeling fresh after todays informal meeting with Old Colleagues with) Buht Arsay baad itny Oldie Goldie sy Mulaqat hui hy… (look at the Happy Man beading Bye to a Family with) Dipanker ny Buht Logun ko Invite kiya tha…_

_Salunkhy: Zahir hy… Last Bety ki Shadi thi… (with mile) Sub Kasar nikal lii…_

_Avinash: Haan Khud Us kay hee (remembering the Crowd with) 150/200 Guests hongy…._

_Ishan (again in naughty tone): Sure…. Bas Dua karo… aur bhi Shadiyaan Jaldi aayein…_

_Dipanker (coming back to Rest Toli with): Hahahhha… (turn towards ACP Sir and Happily Greets with) Buht Acha laga wesy Pradyuman… Tum nay Saheh Khud ko abhi bhi Active rakkha hua hy… (looking at Himself, Ishan and Salunkhy with) Hum log tou Retire ho gaye…._

_Pradyuman (sweetly): Bas Sir…_

_Dipanker (again): Oh C'mon… No Formality… (again warmly shakes hand with) Thanks for Coming…._

_Now Oldie Duo turning to Leave that Wedding Ceremony as after Long Time, Both Attending a Personal Invitation of a Professional Head already Retired from the Department Long Ago…_

_Dipanker (stopping Both with): Arry Ek min…. (to ACP) Pradyuman kum az kum Mujhy tou Batana tha na… (Softly) Shirivastav sy Achy Relations thy Professional bases pr hee saheh…_

_Pradyuman (confusingly): matlab Sir…?_

_Dipanker: matlab kya… yehi (straight) that His Son is No More… (Oldie Duo moth opened although Dipanker blabbering as) Yaad hy Mujhy Brilliant Jawan tha aur (to ACP with) Tum nay Kafi Fight bhi ki thi Us ki Resuming pr after His Memory Loss… pr achanak Us kay baad hee… itni Tough Job… Stress, Difficulties… (casual tone) zahir hy itna Pressure… shayed Brain Jhail Nahi paya ho…_

_Pradyuman (after exchanging look with Salunkhy Straightly asked): Dipanker Sir… Aap kya Bol rhy hain… Mujhy Samjh Nahi aa rha… kis ki Death…?_

_Dianker (in clear tone): Insp Shirivastav ky Bety… annn… what His Name… (remembering as) Avi… Nahi… Aaki…._

_Salunkhy (uttered): Abhijeet…._

_Dipanker (nodded with): Yes… Yes…._

_Pradyuman (again in confuse tone): pr Usy kya hua… (simply) He is Fit and Fine working in Delhi Right now…._

_Dipanker (shockingly): R You Sure….?_

_Pradyuman (professional tone): Why such Doubt….?_

_Dipanker (strong): cause Someone Claimed His Insurance Policy Money…._

_…__._

_…__.._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmmm... First again Apology... its really Difficult kay Main Khud hee Bhool jata hun kay kya ITALIC mein hy aur kya NON ITALIC mein...**

* * *

**First, Chapter 9 Khatam hua hy 5 Months Pehly yani ye ABHIJEET DEATH NEWS, Oldie Duo ko Abhijeet Sir kay Jany kay 5 Month baad pata chali hy aur is News kay Aik Month baad ye Joint Venture hua hy jis mein DUO phir Milein hain yani after 6 MONTHS...**

* * *

**Kuch Readers ko ABHIJEET SIR ka Bina Batayey Jana Bilkul Pasand Nahi aaya...**

**kuch ko Thora Logical bhi laga...**

* * *

**ACP Sir ka Reaction...**

**Ashoke and Abhijeet ki Conversation...**

**Sub ka Buht Zyada Pasand aaya...**

* * *

**it's Confusing for few that CID Mumbai ko Un kay Dono Jawanun ka Pata itni Der mein Chala...**

**is ka bhi Reply Mil jaye ga...**

**BTW, Na hee Duo aur Na hee CID Mumbai Super-Heros hain aur Na Scripted StoryLine pr Chalty hain tou Un sy bhi Bewakoofi, Ghalati ki ExPectation rakkha karein Bacchun...**

**I am Again So So So Happy and OverWhelmed with the Response...**

**Buht Buht Shukriya...**

* * *

**yahan ITALIC, Present Time hy...**

**BOLD and NON-ITALIC PAST yani 5 Months kay baad Us Abhijeet Sir ki Death kay News kay Baad ka Time hy...**

**UNDERLINE, Small Flash Backs hay...**

* * *

again a Big Big Thank You so very much...

* * *

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_The Room occupied by few GentleMen who are Discussing Something Serious about a Case…_

_Abhijeet: Hmm… Theek hy pr Mujhy ye Group (pointing an exact location with) is Point pr chahyey aur haan (serious) No Bodies… (ordering) Koshish ho gi All comes Alive in Hand… aur (adding more) GPS aur Location Band hoga… Jamers Mut Activate krwana…. (ask) Is Group ko kya Tum Lead karo gy…?_

_Rajat (softly): Nahi Sir.. isy Vivek Lead kary ga.. (telling although pointing His Index Finger at Southern point over Map with) Main South wali ko Head karun ga aur Aap Central sy Attack karein gy…_

_Abhijeet (inquiring tone): Aur….?_

_Rajat (confusingly looking directly in His Eyes with): Aur matlab Sir…_

_Abhijeet (teasingly as after Rolling Map): kyun, Tumhary Prayay Daya kisi Team ko Lead Nahi karein gy… (chewing tone) Un kay Bina tou Hum Pheeky Nahi par jayein gy aur phir (meaningfully) Credit kaun ly ga… Ain…?_

_Rajat (again in Simple tone): Sir, Credit tou Joint Team ko mily ga cause Joint Venture hy baaqi (straight) Daya is Not taking Parts in such Attacks…_

_Abhijeet (smirk): Amazing…_

_Rajat (again): Darasal Us kay Left Body Part ky Numb hony ky karan Usy Gun ko Support krny mein Difficulty hoti hy…._

_Abhijeet Sober after Hearing that although He is feeling that All Blaming Him Indirectly about Daya's this Problem which He Dismiss mostly to Not Drag the Scene…._

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_The Head really Angry over His New Appointed Officer and Annoying over His not up-to the Mark Working Abilities with…_

_ACP (rash): Ye Daya Sir… Daya Sir kya hy… haan… (remind) Junior hy na wo Tumhara…_

_Rajat (unbelieving tone): Sir…._

_ACP (raising brow): kyun… (ask) Ghalat keh rha hun kya…?_

_Rajat (with understanding tone): pr Sir… matlab… _

_ACP (again): Umer mein bhi 2/3 Saal Kum hee hoga… _

_Rajat (now straight): Does He Allow's Me…?_

_ACP (more calm): if not, I dunt Think He Create's any Trouble for You…._

_Initially it's Really Difficult for Rajat as First Time when with Back Pushes from Freddie and Vivek and Big Scold from ACP Sir, He Called Daya as __**DAYA**__ and Uttered Him as __**TUM **__finding an Amuse Expression but as per ACP Sir Correct Assumption, He never get any Bad Vibes so this Calling coming Little Usual…_

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_Rajat still Remembering the DisPleasing Question during a Small Meeting with Abhijeet about the Case, in middle of Discussion as…_

_Abhijeet (totally irritatingly): Cant You just Call Him Daya Sir (He feels He did Something Wrong with this Frustrated Claim so trying to Mend it with) I mean, darasal (admonishing tone) Tumhary Munh sy Daya Sir sunny ki Aadat hy na, Main thora Confuse ho jata hun kay Pata Nahi Tum kis ki Baat kr rhy ho…_

_Rajat (straight): He is My Junior Sir…._

_Abhijeet (with irritation): and Me…?_

_Rajat (again calm way): You are Another Force Member… Simple…_

_Abhijeet Left the Room either the Small Smile turn to Big and then Bigger and lastly Bursting into Laughter when meeting Eyes with Freddie insde the Room Hearing that Discussion to get the Further Update about the Case…._

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_Freddie already time to time Mentioned this even Vivek and He Kept a Bet about that coming up Scold and Dr. Duo and Rahul Waiting to Watch, Who will Win this Bet …_

_They Frequently Met with Ashoke, Rajeev and Rahul after Abhijeet Return and mostly giving them Sparks of Duo Meetings and All Other things, such as…_

_Freddie (telling): Main tou Hairan hee tha kay abhi tak Abhijeet Sir Bardasht kesy kr rhy hain…_

_Vivek (about his excitement): Mery Pait mein tou hr waqt Cohy hee Kodty rehty thy ky ab pari Daant kay tab pari… (naughty) kyun Rajat Sir…?_

_The Waiter Placing Snacks and Tea infront of them as All are in Small Dhaba kinda place…_

_Rajat (with helpless tone): ACP Sir bhi na… Sach Khud Bach jaty hain… wesy (giving his point) Un ko Shak tou hy…_

_Rahul (agreed with): haan kay Us pr Kara Pehra hy…._

_Vivek (laughs with): hahhaha… (ask) kyun…?_

_Freddie (brief): Tumhein kya lagta hy… Sharp Shine hain.. Sochein gy Nahi ky hr waqt ye (raising His Collar with) DCP Bureau ky aagy peechy hee kyun Ghoomta hy… (all smiles, He added more) koi New Officer Nazar Nahi aa rha… Dono ki Desks and Chairs bhi Ghayeb hain…_

_Vivek (placating hand with): Whoa… Whao… (stunned tone) Sach mein…?_

_Rajat (pick samosa with): Khadim Hussain sy bhi Baatun Baatun mein Quillas aur Jeep ki Khaber ly chuky hain aur (takes bite with) Cafeteria waly sy bhi Info ly chuky hain ky…_

_Rahul (interrupted with as Rajat already Updated Him about): Biryani Hafty mein kitni baar banti hy aur Dahi kya Roz aata hy ya Nahi…_

_Rajeev (softly after gulping His Tea sip with): He is Missing Him…._

_Ashoke (serious tone): Waqt Sub sy Bara Ustad hota hy Rajeev… (sighing) Sub Seekha deta hy…._

_All Exhale on this Truth… The Issue was Completely Faded with Passage of Time and gives them Few Good Lesson's of Life…_

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_The Case mostly Cracked either Culprit Arrest and Procedure of Confession moving towards Daya Belt while Joint Report also Prepared which will be Presented Day after Tomorrow so it's a Surprising Invitation, when Abhijeet Entering inside ACP Sir House…_

_ACP (inviting Him as): Aao Abhijeet… (welcoming Him as) socha Ek Dawat tou honi chahyey… wesy bhi (be seated with) DIG Baldev ny ye First and Last Time hee Mujhy Favor diya hy.. (softly smiled with) Right…_

_Abhijeet (coolly): aisi bhi koi Baat Nahi hy Sir… (addng) Joint Ventures tou hoty rahein gy…._

_ACP: haan pr shayed Humein aisy Chances Na Mil payein.. khair (Permit Him for Picking a Starter with) Main ny kuch Aur Logun ko bhi Invite kiya hy (apology tone) Hope Tum Bura Feel Nahi karo gy…_

_Abhijeet (picking juice as): Certainly Not Sir… I'ts Your Party…._

_ACP (agreeing with): Yeah, but in Your Honor…._

_Abhijeet Smiled Standing although really Grumbling Under Breath after seeing the Entry of __**Daya, Rajat, Freddie, Vivek, Rahul, Ashoke, Rajeev**__ and Last but not Least __**Mamu **__makes Him Shocked as well…._

_Except Mamu who is giving Him a Warm Hug, All giving Him a Warm Shakehand either after Arrival, it's His First Meeting with Rahul in Person…._

_They all Settled while Mamu asking Casual Queries with Abhijeet Little Confused Him who gets that Mamu doesn't know anything about that Departing and Fight matter as He is Constantly Telling Him with…_

_Mamu (with Relaxing breath): Yaqeen karo.. wo tou ACP Sir, Daya aur ye (sweetly) Freddie Bacchy etc Mujhy Constantly Update Nahi krty rehty aur (look at Ashoke with) Ashoke Regularly Visit Nahi krta tou Mera tou Heart Attack ho hee jana tha…_

_Abhijeet (annoying tone): kya Mamu… Aap bhi…_

_Mamu (little angry): kyun kya Bahar Training pr Jany ka matlab, Ghar walun ko Utha kr Bahar Phaink dena hota hy.. Na Call, Na Khat… (understandingly) Theek hy Khufya Training hoti hain Tum Logun ki magar (again harsh) Bata kr Mil kr Jany mein kya Harj tha… aur is (complaining about Daya as) Daya ny bhi kitny Dino baad Mujh sy Baat ki… Kaan Khenchna is ky (a Glance really burns the flair in both eyes) (Mamu again) khair Choro (look at Him thouroghly with) Kamzor lug rhy ho… (coming close and whisper) Daya ka Khas Khayal rakhna… Tumhary Training Period pr Baccha Buht Beemaar raha tha.. (telling about His Suggestions with) Main ny tou Kai baar ACP Sir ko Kaha… Wapis Bula lein Jeet ko… magr… Sunta kaun hy yahan… Sub hee itny Pareshan thy.. bhae ye Bond Wond Sign karny sy Pehly Humein Bata diya karo… (again Relaxly sat with) bhala batao.. Koi Raabta Na rakkhein.. Baat Na karein.. Milein Nahi.. itni KhufyaPanti bhi Achi Nahi…_

_A Small Smile Cracked over Lips of Abhijeet after Hearing that KhufyaPanti term from Mamu Mouth..._

_He knew through Ashoke and Rajeev even Talked to Mamu and Rishi few times but as Mamu did not Ask anything and Talk to Him Casually and nothing popping up about that Fight and Separation tells Him to Seal that Topic…_

_After seeing Mamu in Good Health, Relaxing manner makes Him Happy and Refresh…_

_He Left Somethings over Wave of Time which really Handled by His Lovely Long Lost Family Sincerely and Except Appreciation, He does not have to Return them… _

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_The Small Platters of One Bite Snacks and Juices turned over Huge Dine In where after Prolong Time, All Enjoyed Maa Jee Homemade Foods as Rehan is Engaged with Danny for Celebrating One Night Stay Tonight….._

_The Ending session of this Big Dinner at Study Room moving with Ginger Lemon Qehwa cause of Chilly Weather and Small Regular Talks which now Interrupt when Servant Informed ACP Sir about someone and He is standing giving Permission with a Soft Smile…._

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_The One by One Entering of few Downhead Figures Splattered the Sips of Tea over Cloths to Carpet with Gasping and Shocking Standing…_

_Abhijeet (in complete shocking tone): Viren….._

_Daya (with shake): Shurti…._

_ACP: acha (seeing the next figure with small tease) jabhi Main kahun kay Arun (the Reference Flinch Daya, heard more) ky Peechy tha Kaun…. Tum bhi na (warmly shaking hand with a Smile as) Nice to Meet You again (stressed) Gautam Kapur…_

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_Obviously the Figures really Hurt the Heart of Duo as Daya Bullet Voice still Hammering over His Head which He had Exit to Kill the Culprit or say the Bone of Contention while Abhijeet Head having Many Sentences Re-bounces in Shurti Voice with…._

_Viren…. Kya aisy aadmi pr Yaqeen kiya ja skta hy Abhijeet…_

_Us ka tou Mar jana hee Behtar tha…_

_The HurtFul Comments of a Disappointed Woman either as Wife or Mother Understand by Anyone so Stopped Asking More now just thinking Either __**TO ASK, WHAT TO ASK **__or __**WHOM TO ASK**__…._

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_The Gautam Kapur Casual Sitting way as He is Completely involved in Talking with ACP Sir, Salunkhy Sir started Conversation with Mamu, Officers Casually Speaking with Dr Duo or Rahul seems Something More coming on their way as Both Eyes exchanged a Look and Sparks…._

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

_Suddenly ACP Sir Servants coming inside, Cleaning things, Closing Curtains, Dim the Room Light and leaving the Room with few Placing Necessary Items and then a 69 inch Screen taking their Attention where a Clear Tone of Permission started with Frame after Frame…_

**_…_****_._**

**_…_****_.._**

**_…_****_._**

**COME IN…..**

**A Knock Initiated and Two Men Entered inside the Study Room, New for Duo or may be for few others in ACP Sir House having which already having More Guests not Known by New Entrants ….**

**After getting a Permission of Settling Down Finishing Meet and Greet Session with Every Person present inside Room, Introduced by ACP Sir to All…**

**ACP (to Others signaling towards the First New Entry inside Room with): Ye Mr. Anand Rai hain…. SBI Life Insurance Company ky Investigative Department ky Expert…. aur (Introducing Figures already occupied the Study Room one by one as) ye Dr. Salunkhy as You know Him… (Anand nodded while ACP Sir moving on with) ye Mr. Ajay, aur ye Meri Team kay kuch Janbaaz Jawan, Rajat, Fredrics, Vivek and Insp Rahul from Andheri East Police Station aur ye Dr. Ashoke the HOD of Neurology Dept of Life Line Hospital aur ye Dr. Rajeev…. (now to All these members about their Confusing Glance regarding this Meeting as) darasal in Sub ko Sath Bulany ka Maqsad yehi hay kay Mr. Anand shayed Humein itna Frequently Time Nahi dy sakein.. abhi bhi ye Meri Personal Request pr Time Nikal kr aayey hain…**

**Mr. Anand (started): Nice to Meet You All (to ACP Sir) Sir, Aap Mujhy Sharminda kr rhy hain… Aap jub bhi Mujhy Bulayein gy… Time hoga tou Zarur aaonga… khair (towards all) jesa kay ACP Sir nay Mery Introduction mein Aap Logun ko bata diya hy kay Main SBI Life Insurance Company kay Investigative Dept ka Head hun… ye Right now tou India ki Largest Insurance Company hy magar 1975 mein ye General Insurance Cooperation of India ki Ek SubSidiary Branch thi jo kay GICI kay under hee Kaam krti thi… (relax His posture and added) zahir hy as an Employee, Us Waqt Humein Clients Dhoondny thy… (understanding to others with) basically Company ka Target ye tha kay Social Organizations kay Employees ko Insurance ki Importance sy aagah kiya jayey aur Un ko Achy Attractive Benefits diye jayein even for that ye bhi Ek Clause rakkha gaya tha kay agr Insurance Policy Holder chahyey tou SubSidery Branch kay kuch Shares bhi Khareed skta hy… ye Ek Educative Initiative tha Khas kr Middle Class Target Employees kay liye…. (after a small sip of Tea as ACP Sir Servant Entertained them with Tea and Snacks, added) Us waqt I m just the Employee there, matlab Policy Baichna Mera Kaam tha… Hum hr Organization mein Ghoomty… Logun ko Insurance Policy ki Importance bataty… DCP Dipanker (Abhijeet gives a look toards ACP direction, alert more with) Mery Neighbor thy… Main ny Un ko Convince kr kay Policy Baich dii aur Un kay Police Station aa kr Apni Policy Baichny ky liye Un ko Convince bhi kr liya cause mostly Police Stations ya Security Forces kay Offices Direct jana Allow Nahi hota tha… DCP Sir nay Mujhy sirf 1 ghanty ki Permission dii.. Main gaya… Bhashan diya aur kum az kum 7 logun ko Policy Baich dii jin mein Mr. Shirivastav (Abhijeet shocked although feeling a Soft touch as Daya trying to grasp a Water Bottle although His full focus over Screen so grab His Palm and place it around water bottle really give Him shudder, Listening more) shamil thy…**

**ACP (interrupts and cleared to All although few already got the Hint with): Mr. Shrivastav, Abhijeet kay Father thy….**

**Mr. Anand (again connected after getting ACP Signal for continuing as): Mr. Shrivastav ny ye Policy Apny Bety Abhijeet ky Naam pr lii thi aur Nominee's mein 4 Naam Likhwayey thy.. (clearing with) Us Samy Requirements kuch Different hoti theen… ab tou (with smile) Insurance Policy bhi Buht Update ho gayii hy… khair, (again) un 4 Nominees mein Pehla Naam Mr's Shirivastav, phir Mr. Ajay, then Mr. Shukla and Last Mr. Viren tha….**

**Mr. Ajay: tou (in asking tone) (Abhijeet listening carefully as Mr. Shukla is also a New name for Him) kya ye Mr. Shukla aur Mr. Viren BhaiSahab ky Relatives ya Friends thy… kyunky (little thinking with) jahan tak Mujhy Yaad parta hy… Humari taraf matlab Abhijeet ki Mother ki taraf kay kisi Relatives/Friends kay ye Naam Nahi…**

**Mr. Anand (with sigh): ab ye tou Humein Malum Nahi Mr. Ajay… magar haan (dragging a file towards Him with) ye Mutual Nominee Nahi hain… matlab No Blood Relation magar haan ye Claim kr skty hain Policy if No Blood Relative Alive or having Some Other Chronic Medical Deficienices, including the Policy Holder…**

**Salunkhy (with gasp): matlab (questioning look to Mr. Ajay with) Aap ko bhi koi Ilm Nahi… (Mr. Ajay nodded Negatively although Reading Information over File Pages, Salunkhy again to Mr. Anand) aur Premium…? matlab chalo Mr. Shrivastav ki Zindagi tak tou Samjh aata hy kay Premium Wo Bharty thy.. aur Un ki Death kay Baad Mr's Shirivastav… pr (confusingly) Un kay Baad….?**

**Mr. Anand: Yahan sy ye Kahani Aap ko (introducing the Man sit next to Him still without any Intro as) Mr. Sikander Sunaein gy…. (Mr. Sikander Smiled although Anand added with) cause 1995 mein Main Desh Chor kr Bahar chala gaya tha…**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Frame __**PAUSE**__ as ACP Sir Clear Voice arose inside that Little Chilled Room who said…_

_ACP (to All or say to Duo specifically): Main Mr. Anand aur Mr. Sikander ko Dobara Bulwata magar already Anand Departed and Mr. Sikander ki Mother Hospitalized hain tou Mujhy Un Dono ko Disturb krna Acha Nahi laga… (telling more) ye Recording jesa kay Ooper Screen Date sy zahir hy Aaj sy Derh Month Purani hy aur is Investigation ki Recording ka karan DCP Dipanker ka Mujh sy Sr. Insp Abhijeet ki Death Condolence tha…._

_Duo Completely Froze while Look at Each One and Cut their Eyes, One with Praying, another with Worrying…_

_Gautam Kapur: hmmm… (little confusing way) pr ACP Pradyuman, Aap nay Recording kyun ki…?_

_ACP (with a meaningful look and teasing tone towards Duo): kuch Logun kay Nakhry aur kuch ky Nahi Aany ky Khauff kay karan aur bina Saboot kay yahan Log Naukriyaan kiya, Any Log tak Chor jaty hain…_

_Abhijeet Completely Embarrassed, while Daya gulped a Water Sip as He knew He also did not work well in this whole Issue…_

_ACP again turns His Posture and Click__** PLAY**__ button either Duo after taking a Sad Sigh, turn towards the Screen, heard…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Lens Focus over another Entrant with __**PLAY**__ button Punched again who now taking a Que and giving His Part of Conversation…_

**Mr. Sikander (started speaking with): Sir, Main right now SBI ka Recovery Manager hun… Mera Kaam jo Policy Holder hoty hain aur Policy Money Claim krty hain … Us ko Investigative Team ki Full and Final Clearance ky baad Raqam Chq ki Surat mein dena hota hy… (giving another thick file with) Us samy yani 1995 mein Mujhy Claim Dept mein Transfer kr diya gaya tha… Us Samy yani 1996 mein Mery Pass ye Case aaya kay Mr's. Shrivastav Policy Claim kr ky isy Band yani Khatam karwana cha rahi hain… (softly) Hum nay Management sy Baat ki kyunky ye Log Humaray Golden Policy Holder mein Shamil thy yani First 50 Policy Holder tou Management ny in ko ye Offer dii kay Aap Premium Na dein tou Hum utna Profit Policy ki Raqam sy Kaat lein gy… Deal Done ho gayii…**

**ACP (murmur): hmmm… yani (reminding the year with) Abhijeet ka Kidnap.. is ka matlab Mr's Shrivastav is Policy kay bary mein Jaanti theen…**

**Mr. Sikender (agreeing with his point as): Sir ye Mr. Shukla kay Sath aayein thi… Us Zamany mein CCTV etc ka itna Riwaj Nahi tha tou Un ki Shakal Yaad rakhna Mushkil hy but He Signed over Witness Bond (showed the Bond where a Simple Sign mentioned, easily Faked by anyone) (He added again after presenting another Paper as) magar Sir, 1999 sy in ki Premium phir sy Jama hony lagi…**

**Salunkhy: hmmm… yani (add) Abhijeet ki CID mein Re-Entry kay waqt…**

**ACP: pr (remembering most meetings with) Mujhy Nahi Yaad kay Abhijeet ki Mother nay is Baat ka koi Zikr kabhi kiya ho, even (raising brow with) Abhijeet nay bhi Yaaddasht jany sy Pehly…**

**Salunkhy: ho skta hy (giving point as) Abhijeet ko Malum hee Na ho…**

**Ashoke: Sir, it's Possible… (telling about His Personal approach with) Main ny bhi Avni, Priya aur Rohit ki Policy lii hui hy magar kisi ko is ka Ilm Nahi hy…**

**Salunkhy: phir… (again to Sikender) kya hua Silsila…?**

**Mr. Sikander: Sir, 2008 mein ye Policy Claim hui thi… (all look at Him in Confusion who added more) kisi Mr's Shurti Viren ny isy Claim kiya tha…**

**Rahul (shout): What….?**

**Mr. Sikender: Jee… (briefing) kyunky Humaray Pass Charun Nominee's Missing thy jin mein (dragging another file towards ACP Sir with) Mr's Shrivastav ka Death Certificate, Mr. Shukla aur Mr. Viren ky Accidental Death Certificates Humary Pass Jama karwayey gaye thy… (little low tone) Mr. Ajay ki almost 20 Saal sy Missing Report and Last but Not Least Mr. Abhijeet Shrivastav yani the Policy Holder ki….**

**Rajeev (uttered immediately): Death ky Document…**

**Mr. Sikender: No… (giving a Medical File having Xerox Papers with) Un ki Complete Memory Loss and Mantle Disability ki Reports Shamil theen…..**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Gasp was Little High in Pitch so ACP Sir again __**PAUSE**__ the Screen, Look at the Figure direction, who really feeling a Staring of Headache, Shutting His Eyes, Grabbing His Head in His Palms, now Tackling by Ashoke…._

_The Clattering of Water Bottle, Some Popping of Tissue's, a Rattling of Pills Bottle, Swallowing of 2 Pills and Closing of Eyes over a Cool Cloth placed at Back of Neck over Sofa BackRest really Calming the Man whose Eye Balls under EyeLids Cover Traveling the whole 22 Days Ride where from __**PUNE WALA VIREN WIFE**__ to __**BYE**__ Roaming around Jibes/Concern/Interest/Involvement/Love and Last but not Least __**LOST **__really moving from One Wall to Another Wall of His Skull…._

_The Meeting which starts with __**EXCUSE ME MADAM**__ turn to Reminding a Past Life Minimal Problem as __**ALLOO sy ALLERGY**__ to __**ANIL SEARCHING**__ to __**VIREN ENTRY/EXIT**__ and Lastly that __**THANKS**__ and __**LOOK**__…_

_The Heavy Metallic Weight of that __**FINGER RING**__ really Pressing His Nerves with Great Pressure…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The 20 minutes Break Little Relax Abhijeet who gives a CareFul Look to Ashoke with a Positive Nod as He Personally Feeling the Invisible Light Shake Evolves into Visible Shade because it's Clearly Seen in Daya Grasping of Water Bottle which Constantly trying to Slipping from His Grip and He ReGrasp it with Tight Clutch although His Eyes Never Left the Focus of Look at His Own Neck…_

_ACP Sir after taking Ashoke Signal as Room already Brightened with Abhijeet Gasp again turn to Dimmer while Abhijeet Changed His Angle and Look although Signalling Rahul who Closed to Daya's Body…._

_During the Flash, the Small Smile appeared over Oldie Duo and Both A's Lips to get that still that Distance and Quietness not Applying over their Understanding Capabilities either Active or Silent…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

_The Frame again Release with **PLAY** from the Point where a Questioning Voice arose from ACP Sir voice…._

**ACP (after a while): magr (look at Mr. Ajay and add) Mera Nahi Khayal Ajay Sahab ki Missing ki koi Report hogi…?**

**Mr. Sikander: Sir, (clearing His throat with) Missing Report matlab.. Un kay WeDesh mein Illegally Slip hona kyunky from 1975 sy almost 2008 tak Mr' Ajay ki India mein Maugudgi Sabit Nahi ho rhi thi… (counting) Na koi Rashan Card, No ID, No Documents even No Voting ID and Information matlab kum az kum 9 General Election's mein Koi bhi Vote in ki taraf sy Nahi para tha yahan tak ky (low tone) Jali (fake) Vote bhi Nahi…**

**Salunkhy: hmmm… ye tou bhae (smiley) Pakka Shak wali Baat hy…**

….

…..

….

**The Sharp Minds Working too much and trying to Connect the Missing Dots, while Mr. Anand Added with a Small Sad Smile with…**

**Mr. Anand: aur Sadly… (with sigh) She had got the Claim and Fetched almost 10 Lacs Rupees….**

**Mr. Ajay (wiping sweat): Ohhh…**

**Ashoke (chewing tone): Daya is absolutely Correct… (angry) She is a Big Manipulator…**

**Rahul (telling Him with): She has a Criminal Background Dr. Ashoke… (all look at Him in Shock who added) I'll Tell about this little later…**

_The Hard Falling of a Figure from Two Seater again giving Moment to **PAUSE** the Recording as Grunts/Curses coming from Rahul Mouth who Fell due to Daya Hard Push after Hearing that He knew Something about the Issue…._

_Rahul really Angry over that Hard Look from Both and just Change His Place of Sitting because of Some Elder Presence…_

_The **HMMMM **Noise understand All to Wipe Out this matter in a bit and Resuming back with Pushing of **PLAY** Button… _

_…._

_….._

_…._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here, again BOLD and NON ITALIC is Past during tht 1 and Half Month Duration..._**

**_the BOLD, NON-ITALIC and UNDERLINE is Past but One Character FlashBack Only..._**

**_ITALIC, the Present / Current One..._**

* * *

_**BETU BETA...** First Thanks for Your Free ka Dance on Single Foot Nanhy Malbosh..._

_I Enjoyed that You Loved Most of the Things which is Shocking for Baray Dada..._

_I tried to Cover Points but now I feel kuch Points shayed Miss ho jayein..._

_Carry On about Your Questions and Critical Points so it will give Me Points which Ill be Clear in Next Update..._

_Yes, Both are Suffering and Showing No Concern about Each Other..._

_Chalo Milte hain Next Update mein..._

_Thank You so much Bacchy..._

* * *

_**GUEST...** Thank You very much Beta..._

* * *

_**HS-DUO...** An Emerging Writer..._

_Kafi Logun sy Tareef Sun raha hun Beta Aap ki..._

_Sadly and Unfortunately, abhi tak Aap ka Likha kuch Parhny ka Ittefaq Nahi hua..._

_Hope, Main jaldi Parhun ga..._

_Buht Shukriya, in One Sitting... itny saary Chapters Aik Sath parhny ka Beta..._

_itna Zulm bhi Aankhun pr Acha Nahi..._

_Thank You so much for Your Time and Interest..._

_BTW, Seekhny ka Amal Jaari rehta hy... is mein Baray Choty ki koi Tafreeq Nhai..._

_Aa Mujh sy Seekhein.._

_Main aap sy..._

_Rightoo..._

_Thank You very much Beta..._

* * *

_**PRIYA...** hahahah.. Acha hy na Twice Parhny sy Meri TRP tou barhy gi hee..._

_I made that Part in current pr socha VIDEO PRESENTATION ka Concept Zyada Better lagy ga..._

_Nice that You Loved it..._

_Thank You so much Bacchy..._

* * *

_ **JYOTI.A...** hahahha..._

_Saary Patte..._

_Zabardast bhae..._

_Chalo is Chappy mein All Cards Open..._

_dekho Daya Sir bhi Ghalat Saheh Nahi thy..._

_He doesn't have any Evidence to Proof anyone Wrong..._

_Theek Beta..._

_Thank you so much Beta..._

* * *

_**ABHISHIKHA...** Loved that You Like Everything..._

_Both are Responsible for Everything not anyone else Beta..._

_Thank You so much Beta..._

* * *

_**ABHINIDHI...** ahan so Like All..._

_Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

_**SANHA AROHI...** First Beta, Thanks for Reviewing First Time..._

_I did not say it First Meeting of Abhijeet Sir with Rahul Bacchy.. I wrote that its First Meeting of Rahul with Abhijeet Sir after Sixth Moth or say after He coming Back for this Joint Venture Case..._

_about Viren and Shurti Etry..._

_its Not Sudden Beta..._

_Aap Yaad rakkho, ye taqreeban 6 Months ki Story hy..._

_Right..._

_Sub Pata chaly ga..._

_Climax pr Pohanch tou jay Beta..._

_Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

_**PERFECTABHI...** Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

_**BFF...** haan Bacchy_

_shayed kuch Cheezein Sach Digest Na hun..._

_Main ny Socha Nhai tha Story itni OverWhelmed hogi aur ab Meray Hath paon Phool gaye hain Wrapping Session mein..._

_Main Khud Buht Ulajh gaya hun aur ab lagta hy Climax tou Kharab kr hee dunga..._

_Socha Nahi tha is Larai ki Escalation ko Set krna Impossible ho jaye ga..._

_Yeah, its a Half Mystery..._

_Completes in this Update..._

_Waiting for Your SuperFast Points cause I want few Critical Reviews giving Me Moment to Cover All Points..._

_Thank You very much Beta..._

* * *

_**ABHI-HOLIC...** hahahha... DAYA KE ABHI KI SHURTI... Awesome Title..._

_Jee Beta, Mamu is My Regular Character and You can find Him in few of My Stories like MAIN AND YOU, MOMENTS OF MOMENTUM and Others..._

_Thank You so very much Bacchy..._

* * *

_**POOJAABHIDEEWAANI...** Thanks for Liking Everything..._

_Thank You so much Beta..._

* * *

_**DUOSUN...** hahhaha... DUKHI PARINDA..._

_Nahi Beta... kisi ny koi Dhoka Nhai diya..._

_Dhoka Khaya Unhun ny..._

_Daya ny bhi kuch Kum Bewakoofi Nhai ki..._

_Thank You so much Beta..._

* * *

_**COOLAK...** Thank You very much BetaJee..._

* * *

_**NEEME...** Missing Your Reviews and Points Badly Yaar..._

_Get Well Soon..._

_Thank You so much Boss..._

* * *

_Thank You so much for All **ACTIVE** and **SILENT** Readers too..._

* * *

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**The Loud Noise over Wooden not only Creak the Firm Surface although few Strings of Heart too when Heard and Angry tone over the Screen because of PLAY Pushing…**

**Rajeev (punch over Chair Handrest with): Damn… (rash) Saary Paisy tou ly gayii Wo…**

**ACP: pr (straightly) phir Abhijeet ki Death ki News abhi Kyun…?**

**Mr. Sikender: Sir, darasal Jub, (detailing the matter at that time with) 2008 mein Hum nay Un ki Claim ko Apny Investigative Team ko Refer kiya cause it's a Rule tou Un ki Report ye mein kuch bhi DoubtFul Nahi tha, (simply) Mr. Ajay ki Missing Report bhi Saheh hee lagi kyunky Humari Investigative Team ny Apny tour pr bhi Investigation ki thi aur except Mr. Ajay ky Canada Jany ky kuch Khas Humaray Hath Nahi aa saka… (with a soft tone) Sirf Mr's Shurti ny Mr' Abhijeet ki Medical Reports Submit karwany mein 15/20 Din ka Time liya… jo kay koi itni Shak krny wali Baat Nahi thi… magar haan (serious way) in Reports ki Verification Real thi…**

**Mr. Ajay (ask): tou…?**

**Mr. Sikander: magar Investigative Team kay Doubts kay karan like (telling few un-reasoned things with) Mr. Abhijeet ki kahein CID Termination ki koi Documentation Maujud Nahi thi… isi tarah Mr. Ajay ki kisi Authenticated Source sy Confirm Missing Report bhi Nahi thi, so Hum nay Un ko Half Money dii thi (gulp air with) aur kaha tha Half thori Delay ho kr mily gii jis ko Claim krny Wo Log aayey Nahi aur Hum Samjh gaye kay Humein (with shame smile) Chona laga diya gaya hy…**

**ACP: hmmmm…. (ask) aur (confusingly) ab…?**

**Mr. Anand: ab ye ky Sir… (telling) ye Policy again Claim ki gayii hy… Mr. Abhijeet Shrivastav kay Death Certificate kay Sath (presenting Abhijeet Death Certificate with) aur kyunky ab Meri Wapsi ho chuki hy Wedesh sy aur (proud tone) Main SBI ky Investigative Team ka Head hun tou Mujhy Is Case ko Refer kiya gaya hy aur kyunky already ye Suspicious Case hy aur Aik hee Policy Holder ki Policy Dusri baar Claim hui hy tou Humari Enquiry kuch Zyada Sakht hy…**

**Vivek: pr (confusingly) Shurti tou…**

**Rahul: haan aur (add) Anil bhi…**

**Freddie: tou (ask) Policy kis nay Claim ki hy…?**

**Rajat (add): Bunny… (confirming way) Us ki Beti ny…**

**Mr. Anand: Nahi…. (Cold tone) Mr. Viren ny….**

**The Inhale was too much Loud as the Figure's does not Handle it Completely… They All just Looking at Each One with a Blank Stare ….**

**_…__._**

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Blank Screen told All that Nothing More Present in this Reel as the Screen Shut Off while Room Light Brightens again and ACP turns towards Others Completly with…_

_ACP: Main chahta tou (to Abhijeet straight as) Tumhein Usi Waqt Call krta.. Bulwata… magr Main ny aisa Nahi kiya kyunky Mujhy Apna (taunt) HomeWork jo Complete krna tha…._

_Abhijeet DownHead while now ACP turn towards Gautam Kapur and ask the Important Query…_

_ACP (asking straight): Tum kub is Khail ka Hissa Bany thy Gautam….?_

_Gautam Kapur (calmly): 7 Saal Pehly…_

_Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…?_

_Gautam Kapur (sweet tone): Tumhein kya lagta hy kay IB bina Tumhari Poori Personal and Professional Life ko Khangaly bina Tumhein ya kisi bhi Dusray Officer ko Ek Ihem Mission mein UnderCover Bhejny ka Risk ly gi…. (after a bit) jub ye File CBI kay Pass aayii tou Mera Pehla Point yehi tha kay Abhijeet ko Main Contact karun… Arun ko kaha tou Us nay Foran Apny Zimma ye Kaam ly liya… (after a sip of next session of Coffee) Arun nay hee Mujhy Tumhari aur (look at Daya now with) Daya ki Wrestling ki Daastaan sy Aagah kiya… Tum Dono pr CBI ki Nazar thi Abhijeet… Hum Mauqy ki Talash mein thy… (with Little Smile) darasal jub Daya ko Tum nay Mukka Maara tha na (Abhijeet dipped in Shame heard more) Humein wahein Andaza ho gaya kay… _

_Ashoke (interrupt with smirk): Haalat Qaabu sy Bahar ho gaye hain…_

_Gautum Kapur look at Him and Admired His Jab with a Cool Smile, now Added More as…_

_Gautam Kapur: Tumhary LandLine sy Daya ky Cell pr Arun kuch Choty Choty Comments bhejta jo Daya ko lagta ky (look at Shurti with) Shurti ny Bhejy hain aur is sy Us ky Gussy ki Aag Bharakti… You know na Arun ek Psychology ka Course Training Program mein kr ky aaya hy aur (with sigh) Usy Naye Clients ki Talash rehti hy…_

_Freddie: pr (stunned tone) LandLine Usage Sir….?_

_Gautam Kapur: C'Mon Officer.. (smilingly) ab itna bhi UnderEstimate Na samjho Humein…_

_The Smirky Comment Quiets Freddie in Embarrassment while now ACP again turn towards Abhijeet and Updating Him about His Past days Investigation Part…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

ACP Sir really Tackling Matter as He Immediately Dismissed that Meeting, Drop Off Mr. Ajay to Airport for His Safe Journey to Allahbad with Advice of Keeps His Lips Sealed in Company of Dr. Rajeev as He was already going there for a Seminar while Suggested All to Not Speaking a Word about this to Anyone including Duo…

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_ACP again back to Current and tell all about the Inclusion of Rahul, regarding this matter… _

_ACP: aur jahan tak Rahul ka Mamla hy.. (casual) zahir hy Humara Pehla Source of Information wohi tha… jis nay bataya…_

**Rahul: Sir, Honestly, (with deep breath) Jo File Mujhy aur Ahil ko mili thi, Us mein sirf ek Gang ka Zikr tha jis mein 3 Log thy jin mein 1 Aurat aur 2 Mard Shamil thy… ye Log Daaky Daalty, Choriyaan krty… Hulya Badal kr…**

**CBI kay Pass jo Pics theen Us mein Hulya thora Change tha… Viren ko tou Main ny kabhi Dekha hee Nahi tha even Anil ko bhi, magar Shurti ko Main Pehchan gaya halanky Us ka Hulya thora Change tha, Baalun ka Style, Eye Color magar Cheekbone, Nose Same hee thi… ye Pics kisi Ghar mein Chori kay Waqt CCTV Footage mein sy lii gayii thi…**

**Main Jub yahan aaya tou (with helpless sigh) Mamlaat already Bigar chuky thy… Main ny aany sy Pehly Dr. Ashoke aur Rajeev ko Ghar Bulwa liya tha aur Abhijeet aur Daya ko bhi.. Socha tha kay Naha kr thora Relax ho kr Baat karunga magr Mery Nikalny sy Pehly hee Dono ky Beech Jhagra ho gaya…**

**Sir, (adding sadly with) already Shurti ko ly kr Daya aur Abhijeet kay Darmiyaan Jhagry chal rhy tha, Daya Mery Ghar Shift ho gaya tha… Main ny Socha agr (fear tone) is Waqt Main Koi Lafz bhi Munh sy Nikl dun tou Abhijeet tou Mera Gala Daba dy ga…. (all smiles while He added again) Wo yehi kahy ga kay Main Daya ki Side ly rha hun….**

**ACP: tou (again ask) Tum nay CBI ko kyun Nahi bataya…?**

**Rahul: Sir, aik tou Investigation Adhori thi… sirf (tell) Shurti kay Humein koi aur Nahi mila tha… Gang mein Sawant Naam ky Aik Aadmi sy Taluq ka Shak bhi tha jis kay Peechy Hum thy…**

**ACP (ask): then…?**

**Rahul: Sir, Main (little careful tone) Abhijeet ko kisi ki Nazrun mein Nahi lana chahta tha… Mujhy malum tha kay agr Ahil ko zara bhi Andaza ho gaya kay Main ny Shurti ko Pehchan liya hy Us Pic mein tou wo Seedha CBI pohanch jata…**

**ACP (understand His point with): haan zahir hy… Case Crack ho jata aur Abhijeet pr Shak ka Daira Barh jata…**

**Rahul (agreed with): Jee… isi liye Main ny Daya ko is Teasing/Taunting ya kahein Fight ky liye Indirectly Push bhi kiya… Usy thora ye bhi Idea diya kay Abhijeet pr Nazar rakkho etc… (telling about more) Ahil ko Main ny Sawant ki ore nikal diya aur Wo Us kay Hath bhi aa gaya… (more) Anil ki Information Us WareHouse mein Main ny aur Ahil ny hee CBI ko dii thi…**

**Freddie (straightly ask): aur Daya Sir ko…?**

**Rahul (completely denied although His tone also having Confusion as): Nahi Sir, Na Daya ko aur Na hee Abhijeet ko Main ny is baary mein Bataya tha, even Area Police ko bhi CBI nay Include kiya tha…**

**ACP: pr (serious tone) Tumhein Viren Nahi Mil saka…?**

**Rahul: Nahi, (add) Sawant kay Biyaan ky Mutabiq Viren 2005 mein Mumbai aaya tha aur Baarishun ky karan Current lagny sy Maara gaya… (ACP nodded remembering Maharashtra stopped at 2005 due to Heavy Rain approx 5000 People Died in Mumbai Only as per NDTV) (Rahul again) Mujhy wahan Anil aur Bunny ki Maujudgi ka tou Ilm tha magar Police kay Encounter sy Pehly Shurti bhi wahan aa gayii… (adding more with) Daya already Team ky Sath aaya tha aur Abhijeet ko Main ny Last mein Dekha… (telling about His Assumption as) Mera khayal hy Abhijeet shayed ye Samjha kay Humein Batayey bina Shurti Apni Beti ki Rihai ky liye wahan aayii hy… (clearing) yani Kidnapper ny Usy Bulaya hy….**

**ACP: hmmmm, pr (telling about his info as) Kartik ka Kehna hy kay Abhijeet Buht Jaldi mein Ghar aaya tha aur phir Ghar Check kr ky Nikl gaya tha…**

**Rahul (ask): pr kyun…?**

**ACP: ye tou Kartik sy Poochein gy… already Us ky baad Dimagh raha hee kahan tha… (Rahul nodded) (ACP again) Wesy ye Log Choriyaan krty kesy thy…?**

**Rahul: Sir, isi tarah… (tell) achanak Aap ky kis Rishtadar ban kr… ya Aap ko ye News dy kr kay Aap ky kisi Family Member ka Accident ho gaya… Aap Panic ho jaty aur Wo Aap ko Yaqeen dilaty kay Wo Ap ky Ghar ka Khayal rakkhy gi ya Some time Wo Aap ky Sath Hospital jati, wahan Buht Apnayet show karti, phir Aap ky Ghar bhi thora Aana Jana hota aur Achanak Ek Din Ghar ka Safaya Anil ki Madad sy… (more) She was Using BUNNY to make Good Relations with Family ya Wohi Apni Dukh bhari Daastaan Suna kr kay Us kay Pati ny Usy Chor diya… etc etc… (after a bit) magar Sir, ye Information Mostly CBI ki hain, Main ny aur Ahil ny sirf Sawant ka hee Pata lagay tha Usy hee Toura tha…**

**Rajat: magar Rahul… (ask confusing way) wo abhi kyun Abhijeet Sir sy Takrai…?**

**Rahul (straight): ye tou Rajat, shayed Viren Bata sky….**

**Freddie (telling His Idea with): Mujhy lagta hy Aapus ki Larai ki Wajah sy… I mean ho skta hy Viren chahta ho Abhijeet Sir ki Baaqi Money bhi Claim kr lein aur Shurti Against ho….**

**Vivek: Sir, (softly) Us Waqt 10 Lacs sy Viren ka Qarz tou Uter gaya hoga aur Un ko Pata kesy chala kay Money Dobara bhi Claim ki ja skti hy…**

**ACP (standing with): ye bhi aur Buht kuch bhi (to Rahul) magar Rahul Tum Us Waqt kyun Nahi aayey… (asking that in lttle displeasing way with) chalo Shurti aur Anil ki Custody ky baad tou…**

**Rahul: Sir, (with sad tone) Main aaya tha… Aap ko Yaad hy…**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**ACP Innova just Arrived and when He is about to Step Out from Vehicle, Rahul Approached to Him, Hearing…**

**ACP (approaching towards Rahul with): Oh Rahul… acha hua bhae, Tum aa gaye… bhae Tumhary Dost nay tou kafi Naye Naye Gul Khila diye hain… (Rahul Smiled) (ACP again) is Case nay tou Sach mein Dimagh Hila diya hy aur ooper sy in Dono ka (jerking head with) Bachpana hee Khatam Nahi ho rha…**

**Rahul: Sir, (straight and serious tone) Mujhy Aap ko kuch Important Batna tha…**

**ACP (permit Him after seeing His Serious Face with): haan Kaho….**

**ACP Sir giving an Apologetic Smile to Him after feeling a Shrilling Tone and when Pick Up, Everything is Totally Changed….**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**Rahul (back with): Phir Us kay baad hee Sub kuch… (sorrowfully) Daya ky Accident ki News aur Mujhy tou 2/3 Din baad Pata chala ky Abhijeet ja chukka hy… Baad ky Dino mein (telling about His attempt) Main ny Dr. Ashoke sy Number ly kr Abhijeet ko Call bhi kiya magar Us ka Rawwaiyaa itna Rude tha… (making lighten the scenario with) Mujhy tou bas yehi Dar rha kay Wireless bhi Usy Mujhy Qatal krny sy Nahi Rok skta agr Mery Munh sy kuch Nikl gaya tou….**

**All Smiled over Rahul Scary tone although All knew its Baseless but because of Heating Situation that time, All taking a Step Back during that Situation…**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_All Back to ACP Sir Study Room at Current Moment where Freddie, Vivek and Rajat having the Same Small Smile, Abhijeet Pressing His Teeth, Daya Amuse, Dr. Duo trying to Hide Laugh, Salunkhy Sir Cackle while Gautam Kapur turn to Sober…. _

_ACP (connected): phir Us kay baad (looking proudly to Thrice with) Mery Jawanun ny Khub Apni Salahiyatun kay Johar dikhayey…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**The Three CID Officers Started Working on ACP Sir Order and now giving their Statement regarding the Case…**

**Rajat: Sir, 1989 mein Mr. Shukla Nandan ny ye Plot (about the house address with) koi 40 hazar (takes a big Sad sigh and added after seeing small smile over His Head lips who got what He thought with) mein Pune mein Khareeda tha… is pr Ghar banwaya aur Apni Biwi Vaibha, Beti Aditi aur Bety Viren ky Sath Rehny lagy….**

**18 March 1997 mein Un ka Pune Bombay Highway pr Buht hee Bura Accident hua jis mein Un ki Wife aur Beti ki On Spot Death ho gayii thi (giving Death Certificate, even FIR to ACP with) pr Wo aur Viren Bach gaye thy… Viren is Accident mein Kafi Zakhmi hua aur Kafi Arsay tak Us ka Ilaj hota raha… **

**Salunkhy (remembering with): is liye Dono kay Beech Raabta Nahi raha… yani Abhijeet already Missing and Viren over Treatment…**

**ACP: magr, is beech Mr. Shukla ka Raabta Mr's Shrivastav sy raha tha… (after a thoughtful point) may be Mr. Shukla ki Wife aur Beti ki Condolence ky liye ye Contact hua ho…**

**Salunkhy: haan Mr'Shirivastav ky Mr Shukla ky Sath Insurance Policy Cancel krwany ki Baat sy tou yehi lagta hy (after a bit) aur ACP… Us Samy Humara bhi tou Mr's Shrivastav sy Raabta Na hony kay Baraber raha tha… **

**ACP nodded with Sadness as it's a Reality… if There is No Need means No Contact and Obviously Abhijeet was Missing in these Years so Only Daya Small Meetings told them about Abhijeet Mother Wareabouts…**

**Now Freddie started His Piece of Information regarding Mr'Shukla Nandan Family Life…**

**Freddie: 2002 kay Shroo mein (showing death certificate with) Mr. Shukla ki Death ho gayii aur Viren nay Shadi kr li Apni Girl Friend Shurti sy…**

**ACP Sir Raised His Eyebrow and Furrowed it after getting what Freddie meant with that Stessed Name…**

**ACP: pr (ask) Viren Pune sy Belong krta tha… aur (little confusing way) Abhijeet Allahabad n Mumbai sy…?**

**Vivek: Sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Viren Friends thy… magar Buht Close Nahi… (giving His opinion as) shayed Abhijeet Sir kay Father ki Posting kay dauran ye Log kuch Arsay Pune bhi rahy hun… Abhijeet Sir kay Father ki Log Book mein Posting wagerah ka Zikr tou hoga…**

**ACP (agreed with): haan… Pune Posting ka Zikr hy… almost 5/6 Years… khair (ask again) ye Mr. Shukla krty kya thy aur Viren…?**

**Vivek: Sir, Mr. Shukla General Insurance Coorporation of India mein Finance Dept mein Remitance Officer thy… Un ki bhi Different Shehrun mein Deputation hoti thi… Viren ko unhun nay National Bank mein lagwaya tha magar Juwway ki Buri Lut ki Wajah sy Usy Bank ny Nikal diya tha 2003 mein…**

**ACP: hmmm… matlab (questioning way) Shurti Abhijeet sy kabhi Nahi mili ya Jaanti hogi… Right…?**

**Freddie: May Be Sir… (with comment) shayed Picture etc mein… wesy Viren Last Time jis tarah Abhijeet Sir sy Mila tha, Daya Sir ny Bataya tha kay kuch Khas Dono kay Beech Relations ya FriendShip Un ko Nazar Nahi aayii thi…**

**Salunkhy (added): magar is mein (giving the main reason of that with) Abhijeet ki Yaaddasht ka Jana bhi Matter krta hy…**

**All Three Officers Nodded on that Comment… where as Salunkhy ask One More Query as…**

**Salunkhy: BTW ACP, (ask) Tum ny Us Anand sy Nahi Poocha kay Viren ka Death Certificate tou already Shurti Jama krwa chuki thi tou ab jo ye Viren ka Bhoot Laut aaya hy, is ka kya…?**

**ACP (sighing): Salunkhy, jitni Bari Funkaar Wo Larki hy na.. Hum Tum tou kuch Nahi Us kay aagy… (tealling in detail) Raqam tou Wo Death Certificate dy kr ly gayii pr abhi, Viren ny Apna Divorce Paper Submit krwaya hy wo bhi 2008 ka… (Salunkhy with Thrice really Stunned, heard more) Insurance Company ny Papers ko Revise Check kiya tou Viren ka Death Certificate jo Us Samy Jama krwaya gaya tha, wo tou Forged nikla pr jub tak Raqam Wo Log ly Uray thy…**

**Rajat: matlab Sir, (presenting his point) abhi Viren ny us Aadhi Raqam ko jo wo log leny Nahi aayey thy.. (ask) Usy Claim kiya hy na…?**

**ACP (nodded negatively with): No… Us nay Poori Policy ki Raqam Claim ki hy.. Company Share ky Profit ky Sath… (All Shocked, ACP added) ye bhi Diamgh mein rakkho kay Mr. Shukla bhi GICI mein Kaam krty thy aur Viren bhi Ek Banker reh chukka hy… **

**All again Agreed as its Acceptable… ACP Sir now Added after Hearing All this as…**

**ACP: khair, Let's See… (to Freddie) haan bhae, DCP FREDRICS Tayyar ho na…. (Freddie Embarrassed while Oldie Duo Leaving cabin with Three Boys with further Addition as) koi Ghalati Nahi honi Chahyey… (adding) Case ki Achi tarah Jaanch karna… koi Garbar Na ho… hr Pehlu pr Kari Nazar honi chahyey… Yaad rakkho ye Un Sirf (naughty tone) Un Jhagraloun ka Nahi… Tum Logun ka bhi Imtaihaan hy…**

**Rajat (agreed with): Jee Sir… wesy Sir Rahul aur Dr. Ashoke aur Rajeev tou hongy na Humaray Sath…?**

**ACP (telling Yes with): haan… Rahul sy Kal Meeting hy… Evening mein Tum Log bhi Free rehna… (adding) baaqi Ashoke aur Rajeev sy Main Khud Baat kr lun ga… OK… **

**All nodded and moving to Tight the Knots of their Plan to atleast Trying to take a Chance to make that Relation again Re-Fresh…**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

**After that Reminder… Vivek rose an Important Query about the Latest Update of this News as…**

**Vivek: pr Abhijeet Sir ki Death ki News… I mean (confuse way) Viren ny koi tou Solid Evidence Jama krwaya hoga na…?**

**Freddie (with jerking head): kya Vivek… Kacchy Khilari tou paray Nahi hain Yahan… Banwa liya hoga koi Death Certificate…**

**ACP: khair ye tou Pata chal jaye ga… Mr. Anand ny Abhijeet ka Death Certificate jo ky Viren ny Jama krwaya hy… (telling about Forensic work as Dr. Salunkhy Left the Meeting after getting a Call, adds) Salunkhy Usy Examine kr rha hy… Let's See.. magr hain Nahi ye Log Kacchy Khilari… wesy (with thinking) ye bhi Possible hy kay Shurti aisy hee Abhijeet sy Takra gayii ho… Usy thori na Pata hoga kay Us Highway pr Abhijeet Us Waqt Guzry ga… (telling His point by adding) already Abhijeet aur Daya Undercover Mission pr thy… Un ki Wapsi ki koi Information Leak thori Na hui hogi… **

**Rajat (unsettling way): shayed Sir….**

**ACP (moving towards corridor with): khair, ab tou Viren sy hee Poochein gy ye Sub….**

**All Agreed and Working on their Usual Cases although Mentally trying to Think about Better Days on their way….**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_ACP Backed again and Telling especially Duo about the Further Check Ups He did with…_

_ACP (briefing All with): is Derh Month mein ye Saari Investigation ky Sath Sath Main Mr. Anand aur Mr. Sikander ky ilawa CBI sy bhi Raabty mein rha tha…. (added) DCP Dipanker ny Mujhy Mr. Anand sy milwaya aur is tarah ye Silsila CBI tak ja pohancha… (more) Main ny jub Kartik sy Poocha kay Abhijeet kyun Jaldi mein aaya aur foran Chala gaya tou Us nay Mujhy bataya…_

_Abhijeet (interrupts with): Sir, Humary (He little Quiets and then add with) matlab Ghar ki Char Chabiyaan theen… Aik Mery Pass, ek Daya kay, ek Rahul ky aur Ek Kartik kay Pass thi… (little whispery tone) Ek Key Bureau mein bhi rehti hy, pr Us ka kisi ko Malum Nahi hy… Kartik ny jub Mujhy bataya kay Shurti Ghar prn ahi hy tou Main ny Usy kaha ky Wo Apni Key sy Ghar Khol kr Mujhy Dinning pr pari File dy dy... tou Us nay Mujhy kaha kay Main hy wo Key Aik Hafty Pehly hee Shurti ky Hathun Us sy mangwa lii hy… _

_Daya (curse): Damn It…._

_Rajeev: matlab, (mocking tone) such Easily Us nay Chabi mangi… Kartik ny di dii…_

_Ashoke (taunt fearlessly): Obviously, Relations hee aisy thy Logun ky…_

_ACP: matlab (ask) Us ny Us Chabi ki madad sy Tumhara Closet, Locker ya Safe Khol liya.. (totally teasingly) How Awesome…._

_Abhijeet (nodded negatively): Nahi Sir…._

_Salunkhy: tou (little loud) Usy Document kahan sy mila…?_

_Abhijeet (ask): kaun sa Document… Ain…?_

_Salunkhy (taking out a Document from the File Pinned inside a File placed at Side Table with): ye wala…._

_Abhijeet look at the Document and Confusingly looking around while a Sharp Gasp Forced Him to Turn and could not Hesitate HimSelf to Not Grab His Buddy in His Arms although His Efforts Completely Failed by Other's Manages their Space Tells Him where He Stands now…._

_…._

_….._

_…._


	12. Last Chapter

_**NEEME...** haan Yaar... Khud Mujhy Buht Dimagh Khapana para... Mujhy Khud Story Phaila kr andaza hua ky Samaitna Buht Mushkil hy.. Still Trying Yaar.. kuch aur bhi Cheezein dekhni hy na Yaar... Thank You so much Yaar..._

* * *

_**ABHI-YA-FAN2104...** hahahhaha... chalo thats My Winning Point... Gautam is My Own Character Beta... chalo Last Chapter Parh lo.. phir Total Chutti... Thank You very much..._

* * *

_**PRIYA...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

_**DUOSUN...** hahahha... I Loved My this Character... You read it in One of My Posted Story at CID Forum of India Forum... Thank You so much Beta..._

* * *

_**BETU BETA...** itna Baraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Review... I dunt Think... is Chapter mein Gautam ka Character easily Samjh aa jaye ga.. its already in TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES Posted at CID Forum... I tried to Show that Spark... Rahul ka abhi aur Clear hoga Explination wise... Yaar Story itni Phail ho gayii na kay Main Thak gaya saary Points explain kr kr ky... khair, Hope is Chappy mein Sub Points Clear ho jaye... Chalo Beta Parho aur Sar Dhono cause Main Khud Pagal ho gaya hun... Thank You so much BetaJee..._

* * *

_**SANHA AROHI...** Beta, Na Shurti Mari aur Na hee Viren... I Think is Chappy mein Sub Clear ho jaye ga.. Gautam ak Character bhi Samjh aa jaye ga... Lets Hope.. hain na... Thank You very much..._

* * *

_**GUEST...** Beta is mein Sub Clear ho jaye ga... Hope So... Theek... Thank You so much..._

* * *

_**HAPPYWIND...** chalo Parho ab aagy kya hoga Beta... Right... Thank You so very much..._

* * *

_**BFF...** Awesome Review Bacchy... I really Admired that Few Things I Only Explained when You mentioned it in Your Review... its really HelpFul for Me Beta... Awesome One... I m trying to Cover All those Points which You Mentioned so tried to Explain it as Better as I could... Hope Sub Set ho jaye... hain na... Chalo aap Parho Bacchy... Thank You so very much... arry haan, Mazy ki Poems... Thanks, Honor for Me..._

* * *

_**JYOTI.A...** Beta is Chappy mein Clear ho jaye ga Sub kuch... I tried to Cover All Points... Thank You so very much..._

* * *

_**ABHI-HOLIC...** Beta Koshish tou ki hy... ky Sub Points Clear ho jayein... Beta its Less Investigation as per My Previous Stories... Thank You very much Beta..._

* * *

_**HS-DUO...** haan Mian ny Tumhari Do Stories Parhi hain.. abhi Review dena baaqi hy... Bacchy Koshis ki hy... already Shurti is One of My Not Favorite Character... the Sequel is a Compliment for Me... Chalo Dekhty hain... Let's Read then... Thank You very much..._

* * *

_**ABHISHIKHA...** Thank You very much..._

* * *

_**POOJAABHIDEEWAANI...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

_**PERFECTABHI...** Thank You very much..._

* * *

_**ABHINIDHI...** Thank You so much..._

* * *

_**GUEST...** Sorry Bacchy..._

* * *

**a Big Big Apology for Delaying the Chapter due to Some Family Responsibilities... Thanks for Waiting Baccha Party... **

* * *

_Daya Gasp and Shock Understand All that Something Happened and obviously by Him after Seeing Abhijeet Blank Face…. __ACP Sir again Started a MP3 Speaker and Two Voices rose after Daya Settled, Listen's by Invitee's…_

**_ACP: Theek hy… pr (ask) kya Us Waqt koi Report Nahi Likhwai thi Aap ny…?_**

**_Mr. Sikander: Nahi Sir, cause Sub kuch tou Original hee tha… (more addition with) yahan tak ky Allahabad Police ki Initial Investigation Report, Police Morgue ki, Pune Highway Police ki bhi Report thi aur yahan City Hospital Mumbai ki…._**

**_ACP: Hmmm… aur (again ask) Aap ny Us ko Bulaya kub hy…?_**

**_Mr. Sikander (tell): Aik Week baad…._**

**_ACP: 15 Din kr dein.. (concern way) kr lein gy na Manage…?_**

**_Mr. Sikander (asure tone): Sure Sir…_**

**_ACP: Done, then (hopefully) We will again Meet after 15 days.. I'll Remind You and Anand before the Meeting…_**

**_Mr. Sikander (softly): Thank You Sir…._**

**_The Head of CID Mumbai takes a Big Big Relaxing Breath after this Call and started to Work on the Next Phase of that Plan…_**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_The Call of Experienced Forensic Doctor, is coming at Nick of Time of this whole Investigation Bunch, Echoed inside the Study Room … _

**_ACP (straight after picking the call with): Haan… (permit with) Bolo…_**

**_Salunkhy (briefed): except Year ky Sub kuch Correct hy… (with helpless sigh) itna Scan, Create and Re-Create kiya gaya hy na kay kya batao…_**

**_ACP: matlab (simple) Forgery mein Master hain ye Log…_**

**_Salunkhy (agreed): Bilkul… (again) btw, ACP… (seriously) Certificate Apny LetterHead pr hy…_**

**_ACP (shout) Kya…?_**

**_Salunkhy (asure tone): Haan…_**

**_ACP (in hurry): Date dekhi…?_**

**_Salunkhy: 25__th__ May…._**

**_ACP (again): Data mein Check kiya…?_**

**_Salunkhy (tell about His Research with): Haan 2007 ko 2019 banaya gaya hy… Simply…_**

**_ACP (thoughtful way): Pr tab kya hua tha…?_**

**_Salunkhy (giving detail): Main ny Archive check kiya hy… (reminding with) Abhijeet was Kidnapped by Drug Dealors.. (counting) wo Jali hui Laash Yaad hy.. Abhijeet jesi Height/Built/Waist/Collar Size.. Us ki Finger Ring bhi mili thi jisy Daya ny Identify kiya tha…._**

**_ACP (after hearing as Glimpse of Teary Eyes and Wet Voices coming infront of His Sight): Hey Bhagwaan…_**

**_Salunkhy (Ask): ab…._**

**_ACP (straight): Kal WelCome hy.. dekho kya hota hy…_**

**_Salunkhy (in curious way): Baldev ko kesy Mana liya Tum ny…?_**

**_ACP (irritatingly): Choro.. Kafi Dimagh Khapana para.. yahan tak ky HQ mein bhi 50 baar Hazri lagwai hy.. (add) Chitrolay Alug Dimagh Khata rha…_**

**_Salunkhy (wishing Him with): Chalo Good Luck…_**

**_ACP: hmmm…._**

**_He Puts Off the Call and Thinking about How Shurti got that Official Document over CID Forensic LetterHead after Long Time…._**

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_After a Minute Relaxation with Water and few Loving Pats from Dr Duo and Rahul as Abhijeet does not get a Chance to Share His Part in that Session, Listens…_

_Daya (low tone): Main ny Kartik ko File rakhwaii thi… (adding more) Mujhy Case Number 266 Nikalny ko kaha tha, Year 2007 ka… _

_ACP: aur (tauntingly) File wahan Rakhwa kr Mahashy Chup Chaap Munh Phula kr Ghar Beth gaye ky bhae (flair of teasing) Abhijeet sy tou Mery Katti hy aur Kartik Mera Yaar Wafadar hy…. Right…_

_Daya (head-down mode): Mujhy Nahi Malum tha kay Wo File Shur (He Quiets during Finishing the Name and changing the Call as) I mean Culprit ko dy dy ga…_

_ACP (rash): kyun, Meethai Khila kr Pehly Sawagat krna tha kya… (complete angry mood) Damn It and (giving burning glance to Duo with) These Idiots called themselves CID Officers… (turn to Salunkhy with) Do You Listening Salunkhy… (showing His hand towards Gautam with) ye IB kay Head Bethy hain Gautam Kapur… (jerking head with) kya Image ly kr jayein gy… Haan… _

_Daya (shameful tone): I am so Sorry Sir… (hurtful tone) Mujhy Sach Pata Nahi tha… halanky Mujhy malum tha Us mein Abhijeet, (clearing throat with) I mean Sr. Insp Abhijeet ka Death Certificate hy..._

_ACP (again eyeing and sarcastic tone): Mujhy Pata Nahi tha Daya that I m the Most Stupid Person in this Planet to (chewing tone) Invite an IB Head and doing All this Non Sense Stuff in Presence of Him…._

_Gautam Kapur Look at All especially Abhijeet whose Face turning Red over this Scolding session in presence of Him while Salunkhy Pleading Look, He does not Avoid so ask to Daya Directly…_

_Gautam Kapur (to Daya): I Think it's an Unnecessary Scold… (straight) Right Officer…?_

_Abhijeet (loud): No… but (harsh) I m Damn Sure, it's Not at the Right Moment…._

_Every-One Silent even Gautam Kapur Amuse Look over ACP really giving a Classic Moment and Salunkhy really Enjoyed it a lot while Abhijeet Clearing it…_

_Abhijeet (trying to lower his tone with): I mean kisy Pata tha kay Kartik ye Sub kr dy ga… (rashly) Usy Chabi bhi Mujh sy Poochy Bina Deni hee Nhai thi…_

_ACP (again teasingly): matlab hr haal mein Dusrun ka Kandha chahyey… (taunt) jis tarah Titanic ka Remake chal rha tha na Abhijeet.. (helplessly) jo bhi hua Kum hee hua…_

_The Giggling Relax the Environment a Little as it's a Complete Mistake of Everyone at His Point…_

_Ashoke (telling the truth with): magr abhi Kartik agr ye kahy ga tou Hum Usy kuch Keh Nahi payein gy…_

_Salunkhy: zahir hy… (softly) Wo bhi Apni Jagah Saheh hee hoga…_

_A Man who was in Complete Chaotic Confusion now does not Restrict Himself with Force and ask Straightly…_

_Mr. Ajay (ask in confusion): ye Sub ho kya rha hy… (little loud) Aap Log kya Baatein kr rhy hain… (to ACP Sahab) Mujhy tou kuch Samjh aa hee Nahi rha…?_

_ACP (sarcastic way): Ajay Sahab Shukr manayein kay Aap ko Samjh Nahi aa rha warna Aap bhi Meri tarah Sar pakr kr hee Roty…_

_Abhijeet (under-breath): itna bhi koi Zulm Nahi kr diya…_

_Daya (undeliberately): aur Nahi tou kya…_

_The Look Exchanged and Splashed under Past Fights Remembrance while Gautam now started His session…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_ACP Sir taking a Deep Breath to Sooth His Angry and Honestly Hurtful Emotions as it's really coming as a Bad Idea, but IB does not Allowing the Release of These Culprits and on Gautam Kapur Personal Approach, it Happened with a Clause that this will happened only if Gautam Kapur is Present with Fool Proof Security with Culprits in Private Place…_

_ACP Sir already Knew that Some Silliness must be coming in that way of Confession especially because of that Love Angle and Fighting Pressure but He never ever think such Childish and Silly Excuses for the Mistake…_

_All the Time in that Whole Issue, He Blamed Abhijeet More but now He felt Daya Played a Major Part by such Flick…_

_Except using His Anger to Fade His Own Shame regarding that Matter and Protect His Boys for further Difficulties, Sarcasm and Taunting is the Best Option here so asked… _

_ACP (to Gautam Kapur): Hope Gautam You got a Good Entertainment from My Boys…_

_Gautam Kapur (witty way): Silly Geese… _

_ACP Smiled and turn to Abhijeet and Daya where Daya in Complete Down-Head mode while Abhijeet little Stiff Posture, started again with…_

_ACP: in saari Cheezun ko Set karny mein Kafi Din lug gaye… Main koi bhi LoopHole (stressed) Apny base pr Chorna Nahi chahta tha.. (clearing with) kuch Cheezun ky Answer zahir hy Tum Dono sy hee Milny thy… baaqi, (softly) Kafi Cheezun ko Hum ny CoverUp krny ki Koshish ki hy…_

_Abhijeet (little annoying tone): so, it's completely a Fake Case…?_

_ACP (raising brow with): Do You Think such Silly Mistake from Me… (Abhijeet Quiets, ACP replied again tauntingly) Case is Real, but its Not Upto the Standards for Idiots… (the Clearing Throat little stopped Him so He connected again with) khair, Re-Joining ky liye is Case ki Zarurat thi aur phir (to Abhijeet) Main Tumhary Samny ye Sacchai lana chahta tha You are a Millionaire now… Saary Documents/Money Sub Tumharay Hath hogi.. How to Handle it, its upto You…. _

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_A Sad or Little Sarcastic tone appeared over the Born Listening Devices with Shaking Head as…_

_Daya (with sigh): pata Nahi Yaar… (switch off the TV with) itni Ameer Larkiyaan akhir itny (harsh reminding the movie scene with) Dhakkan Heroes ko kesy Mil jati hain… (turn to Abhijeet who is checking His Mail over Cell with) pata hy Boss… Mujhy tou agar Aik Lakh Rupay bhi Mil jayein na tou (happily) Main Pagal ho jaon…_

_Abhijeet (teasingly although His Eyes glued over His Cell Screen with): Sahab tou chahty hee hain ky Humari Kamai kabhi ho na…_

_Daya (confusing tone): matlab…?_

_Abhijeet (rash as now standing from lounge couch with): aby Wo Lakh Rupay Sahab ky Ilaj mein hee lug jayein gy na…. (whack over his head with) Pagal…_

_The Shocked Gaze although a Small Smile brings another Exchange of Glance as Both Remembering that Little Scene of Past…_

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_Duo coming back at current time after getting the whole Detail and now ACP Sir Focusing over Gautam Kapur, who Smirks and look at Viren, with…_

_Gautam Kapur (in professional tone): Shall We Start…?_

_Viren (started in low but clear tone): Hum School mein Parhty thy jub Papa ny Mery aur Abhi.._

_Voice (straight as): Sr. Insp (interrupts as Stressing over Each Alphabet with Heating) A-b-h-i-j-e-e-t…._

_The Chewing of Each thing really Understand Everyone inside that Room about the Anger and Hate Level although the Shutting of Eyes which Scrunching of Face told All another Wave of pain in that Skull… Viren turn His Head more Down while Gautam add…_

_Gautam Kapur (giving signal him to continue with): then…_

_Viren (connects): Humary Finger Prints liye thy… (little dreamy tone) Us samy Humein Bara Maza aaya kyunky Humary kisi bhi Friend ny kabhi Ink Pad ky Sath aisa Nahi kiya tha… _

_ACP (raise query after reminding Signature over Forms with): pr wahan Form pr Tumhary Sign hain…?_

_Viren (nod with): Jee… phir Jub Hum College mein aaye tou (briefly) Papa Mujhy Dobara ly gaye thy Bank aur wahan Main ny Forms pr Sign bhi kiye thy… wahein Papa ny (with gulp air) Mujh sy Abhijeet ki Insurance Police aur Company ky Share ky baary mein bhi Bataya tha…_

_Freddie: matlab, (angry tone) Tumhary Papa ki Nazrein bhi Usi Paisun pr thi…_

_Vivek (confusingly): lekin Tum tou Pune sy ho na aur Abhijeet Sir Allahabad sy…?._

_Viren (clear that point with): Main aur Abhijeet Class 7 mein Mily thy.. wo Migrate ho kr aaya tha Pune… Humary Block mein hee Unhun ny Flat Kiraye pr liya tha… jub Shirivastav Uncle ny Policy lii tou Papa ko as One of Nominee Assign kiya..._

_Rajat (now ask straightly): pr ye Policy Tumhary Pass kesy… I mean Policy ky Papers, ye tou Abhijeet Sir ki Mother kay Pass honi chahyey na…?_

_Viren (with sigh): darasal kisi Mission mein Jany sy Pehly Shrivastav Uncle ny Policy kay Papers, aur 3 Months kay Premium kay Paisy bhi, Papa ky Pass Rakhwaye thy… (add) Abhijeet (again cut by a Rash Grunt changed the Call with) matlab Shivasav Uncle ky Bety Us samy Hostal mein thy aur Aunty ko foran Mumbai Shift hona tha... _

_Gautam Kapur (adding more over Confusing shade appearing over faces with): As per DCP Dipanker, koi Threat tha, thatswhy Insp. Shrivastav ki Family ko Police Protection mein Mumbai Shift krwana tha… _

_ACP (understanding): Ohhh…_

_Viren (again connects): Uncle Apna Kafi Saman bhi Humary Pass Rakhwa gaye thy aur phir…_

_ACP (sadness): He did not Come Back…_

_Abhijeet Quiets, He doesn't have any Glimpse of His Father Affectionate Gestures so except Sighing, He doesn't have anything…_

_Rahul (added in tough tone staring Viren with): aur zahir hy, jub Tum Juwway ki Lut mein pary tou kya Apny Paisy kya Amanat kay Paisy.. Right…_

_Viren (again with low tone): Jub 1997 mein Humara Accident hua, Main already Bank ki ek Scam mein Involve ho chukka tha.. Humara Accident Pune Highway pr hua tha magar Inter-Section Nazdeek hony ki wajah sy Mujhy aur Papa ko Allahabad kay Hospital ly jaya gaya…_

_Mummy aur Vaibha ki Death Certificate Humein foran Mil gaye pr Main ny (mow low tone) Anil ki Help sy Apna bhi Death Certificate Banwa liya… Papa ko is ka Pata Nahi tha… Mujhy Khud ko Us Bank Scam sy Nikalna tha aur Anil ka ye Idea Mery Dil ko Buht Bhaya…._

_Papa ki Death ky baad Main ny (gving a small glance to Shurti with) Shurti sy Shadi kr li jo ky Mery is Scam mein Partner thi aur Anil Bewakoof ky Mujh sy Buht Zyada Milny ki Wajah sy Bank ko Mery Exsist hony ka Pata chal gaya aur Mujhy Bank sy Nikal diya gaya…_

_Rajat: matlab, (confusingly) Tumhara Termination Letter…?_

_Viren (replied): Mery Pune waly Ghar ky Address pr Pohancha tha…_

_Rajat (again in shock): matlab, Shurti wahan ki Employee thi…?_

_Viren: Nahi, Us ny (telling) already 2 Saal Pehly Job Chor dii thi, jub Hum is Scam ki Planning kr rhy thy aur Shadi ky baad Hum already Delhi Shift ho gaye thy…_

_Vivek (ask): Phir…?_

_Viren: phir bas, Ghalat Tareeqy sy Paisun ki Ayyashi ny Juwway ki Buri Lut laga dii… Qismat hr jagah Mehrban Nahi rahi aur Main Qarz taly Dabta chala gaya… _

_Ashoke: aur (teasingly) Phir Tumhein Abhijeet ki Yaad aayii…?_

_Viren (again briefed): Papa ki Death ky baad, Hum nay kuch Arsy Usi Makan mein Rehaish lii.. phir Bank sy Pakki Chutti mil gayii tou Ghar aur Shehr Dono Chorny ka Socha aur Saman ki Shifting mein ye Papers Hath aa gaye…_

_Salunkhy: matlab, (simple tone) Mr's Shirivastav ny Wo Papers Mr Shukla sy Wapis hee Nahi liye thy…._

_ACP (giving His opinion with): bhae, jub Us ki Nazar bhi Paisy pr hogi tou najany Un ko kya Patti Parhai hogi… wo Bechari (softly seeing Abhijeet Sad face) Gharelu Khatoon aur wesy bhi Abhijeet ki Ghumshudgi sy Pareshan, Papers etc ka thori Na Sochti…_

_Viren: ye Mujhy Malum Nahi… Hum nay (with breath) Papa ky Ek Colleagues sy Baatun baatun mein Insurance Claim ka Tareeqa poocha aur Unhun ny bataya ky Us kay liye Saary Nominee's ki Absence ki Documentation dena Zaruri hy…_

_Rajeev: pr (shocking tone) Tumhara tou Naqli Death Certificate ban chukka tha na…?_

_Viren (straight): without Date… Anil ny Us mein Date Nahi dalwaii thi…_

_ACP (pat over His Head getting the Sharpness of Gang with): Hey Bhagwaan…._

_Its really a Big, Fool Proof Planning and not Only just to Cheat Abhijeet but Personally Viren, Shurti and Anil were Cheaters from their Younger Ages… _

_Gautam Kapur (added the piece of investigation as): already, during Investigation, it's easily got that Viren was Accused in a Bank Scam and Obviously No Transit would be Happened, thatswhy (look at Viren) You did not take any Chance…_

_Viren (nodded with): Humein Pehly Saary Nominee's ki Documentation ka Intaizaam krna tha…_

_Ashoke (nod with): obviously Tumhari tou already maujud thi…_

_Viren (telling more): Juwwy ki wajah sy Mery Relation kafi Buray Logun sy bhi rahy… Sawant Un mein Shamil tha.. wo Mumbai mein shayed kisi Gang Wang ka Hissa tha, aur Usi nay yahan Humein Abhijeet (little hesitate and adds now after feeling a Hard stare) Sir ki Saari Information dii…_

_Rahul (tease): Memory Loss ki bhi…_

_Viren (add): Papa ko ye Baat Malum thi kyunky jub Aunty Papa ky Sath Policy Resume karwany gayii thi tou Abhijeet Sir ki Wapsi Memory Loss ky Sath hui thi…_

_Voice (sudden): Apni Wife ko Bhejny pr Tumhein Jhatka Nhai laga PUNE WALA VIREN sun kr…?_

_The Smoothness of Tone, first time initiates although the Question is quite Confusing because the Younger One in that Duo Bond was not Presented at that Moment, Heard the Reply…_

_Shurti: Sub kuch Bhak sy Urr gaya… (in tense way) Mujhy laga Viren ko Buht Bari GhalatFehmi hui hy cause Abhijeet is… _

_Abhijeet (rash): Sr. Insp Abhijeet…_

_Shurti (close eyes, gulp and connects again): Main ny Un kay Jany ky baad Viren sy foran Raabta kiya… wo Khud Pareshan ho gaya…_

_Viren (add): Un Dino Sawant ka Baccha Ghayeb ho gaya…_

_Daya (agreed with): haan Wo, Police kay Hatthy Carh gaya tha…_

_Gautam Kapur takes a Sigh giving a Blush over that Soft Face seeing by His Pal after many many days… _

_Abhijeet (turn to Gautam Kapur): pr Sir, Mery Pass koi Papers Missing Nahi hy… I m damn Sure about that kyunky Us (eyeroll over Shurti with) Ghar ko Chory tou kafi Arsa Beet gaya hy aur already Meri Medical File tou Meray pass hy…_

_Daya take out His Valet, a Neat and Precise Piece of Impression coming upfront of Abhijeet Eyes and His Mind Raced to the Finish Line in a bit…_

_Obviously, All Things are Cleared except the Most Important One which now Introduced by Abhijeet as…_

_Abhijeet: pr (little confusing way) wo Accident or Takrana, kya Ittefaqya tha…?_

_Shurti: Haan.. Hum Log Mumbai ja rhy thy… (whispering tone) Aap ky Ghar…._

_Gautam Kapur now giving a Small MeaningFul Look towards ACP Sir as few things are still Un-Cleared but the Confession Part upto Some Regard almost Finished so Tilt His Head and on Gautam Kapur Call, few Security Member coming inside and takes Both Outside…._

_…__._

_…__.._

_…__._

_After a Little More Settling with the Departure of Culprits… Gautam Kapur Look at All and before Telling More, hears a Straight Question from the Sharp Shine whom He already Met Earlier and Proud over His Professionalism, with…_

_Abhijeet (low tone): I am Sorry Gautam Sir, but (little teasing tone) Do You Think it's Very Immature Idea to Use a Culprit for getting out the Purpose of its Crime or Criminal Idea…. (seeing Daya from the corner of His Eyes with) Aap ko Malum hy Aap ky is Idea sy kya kuch ho gaya…?_

_Gautam Kapur (pinching way): kya hona chahyey tha… (Abhijeet flinched, heard more) jis Abhi-Daya ky Bond sy Main Waqif tha, kya wahan is ki Gunjaish Banti thi… (after a minute) ye Nahi Kehyey that I dunt know You… I already Worked with You and Daya and You knew about that Time, You got easily the Look Alike of Your Buddy and here You did not Think about that Why a (in taunting way) WayWard Woman coming in Your Life without any Strong Reason or Background even You did not Think about it before 8 Years… (telling) itna tou Insan Seekh hee leta hy Officer…. (Abhijeet more ashamed, Gautam added after seeing Daya with) and this Jawan really did a Nice and Awesome Job not for the Force but for His Association… He even did not think once a while to Do Something, Sharp His Antlers rather just Blaming over His Friend Emotions…. (to Duo) You Both did not Search Her after Shifting Her in Your House for any Spying Devices, You can Force Her to be Living in Police Hospital, But…_

_Ashoke (interrupts immediately): but Sir, (calm tone) She was a Traumatic Patient…?_

_Gautam Kapur (ask Him in straight): Did You further Check Up Her… any Medical Assistance You Took… No… (giving glimpse to All young fellows with) You All Leave it with a Love Affair… Exist-able or Non-Exist-able… who know's…. _

_ACP (added after eyeing at Duo): You Both didn't Track Your LandLine cause the Girl was using that, Never asked Mr's Kartik, Abbas Sahab Wife, Aman, Kartik even Purvi who Visited few times that Shurti Used their Cell for any Call/SMS or Not… You Never Checked Your Food Items which She had made, misht be She was using any Drugs inside it… Never Ever checked Her Movements from House to Hospital or Park…. (sighing) such Stupidity I never ever think from any of My Boys… (ask again in rash) yehi Training dii hy kya Main ny… kay Bacchun ki tarah Lar kr Munh Phula kr Alug Beth jao…._

_Gautam Kapur (after seeing the Red Faces not of Duo but All Pentas with): You ever Expected that in Your Own House, There was No Finger Prints of Her cause of Her Usage of Wipes (Duo gasped although reminding few comments of her as __**darasal Mujhy Safai ka Khabt hy.. kya hua Abhijeet Jee, Thori Safai sy koi Thakta thori hy, Daya is Little Messy na, Aap Buht Organized rehty hain, kitni Mitti hy, Netting krwa lein, Makkhi Machher Nhai aayein gy, Dengue aur Skin Allergy ki wajah bhi yehi hy**__ etc) (They are coming back in current hearing more) and Abhijeet, Your and Daya Blood having few traces of Drugs especially Abhijeet cause He got More Intake either in shape of Foods/Drinks… (with little disappointed tone) Honestly I m really Shocked that You Both Never Ever Think about any Strong Plane… it's really Something Beyond that You Both Playing a Blaming/Claiming Game without any Proper Evidence and Strong Investigation…. (little hardly) Is Larai ko Thori Hawa deny ki Wajah bhi yehi thi kay Tum Logun ny kuch krna tou tha Nahi tou Humein hee Intaizar krna tha kay koi tou Saboot Hath aayey… (telling Both again) You could not Think She already took Out that Document, make it Forge Copy and DisPatched it to Her Husband… (again ask) kya Check kiya tha Aap Logun ny… jabhi tou Viren ny itny Pehly Bank mein Application dii bhi thi, Ye Kaam tou Us Document ky Forged Copy Bank mein Submit krwany ky baad Shurti ko Ghayeb hona tha tou Usy aisa Plan krna para.. (adding) Wo Achanak Ghayeb ho jati Ek Dukhi Khat Chor kr that She is Not Want to Create More Trouble in Both of Your Life… Simple…_

_ACP (agreed with): yeah, True Gautam… I Think I Lost My Boys in their Stash of Alcohal…._

_Gautam Kapur (weaving with): C'Mon ACP… (casually) Coke Mila kr Aisy Nashy Hum ny bhi Buht kiye hain.. (the Sudden Cough of Abhijeet while Wide Eyes of daya Understand All about the Reality of that EXTRA TUN'N shade, listens more) Jabhi tou Tumhary Boys ko Nasha Nhai hota, warna (telling them about their Spying when Duo again get back at work with) Bureau mein Bethny kay Qabil hoty Ye Log (to Duo) aisi English Films na Hum ny bhi Buht Dekhi hui hain…._

_Both Embarrassed cause its True… Abhijeet mostly using Light Brand Alcohal in Expense Stash Can/Bottle with Addition of Coke while Daya mostly taking Barley or Non Alcoholic Beer with few Sipping Addition of Real Cheap Beer cause its gives Foul Smell and Bitter Taste so People Little Step Back from Him…_

_Sadly Both taking these Lessons from Few English Movies and TV Series already Seen by IB Head too…_

_ACP Hide His Smile seeing the Cut Off Eyes of Both from Each One as ACP Sir already got these Curious Questions/Discussion in between His Own Officers…._

_Salunkhy (usual way): magar Gautam, (little confusingly after inteperating all with) Tum Logun ko itna Yaqeen kesy tha, I mean kay (clear way) Shurti Wo Document leny aaye gi.. matlab Wo tou ek Flick tha na…?_

_Gautam Kapur: as You All know that Abhijeet is Waiting for an Undercover Mission (All nodded) (He added) and obviously after catering some Character-statics and Importance of Officer Expertise, We Assign any Specific Mission to that Officer…._

_When (adding now) Sawant got by Police, He Ventured about a Drug Dealing Gang which already Kidnapped Sr. Insp Abhijeet at 2008 and the SweetHeart of Lucky or say Head of Gang named Jasweer really Enjoyed and wanted to Hear another Shade of Sr. Insp Abhijeet Whistling Sound over **HUM TUM EK KAMRE MEIN BAND HUN** Song when Both inside a Room in Very Classy Posture as One Tied Up with Chair, another at Gun Point…_

_The Gurgling of Laughing, Smiling and Cackling really giving a Crimson shade over Wheatish Color Complexion Man Face who really Remembering that Sweet Whistling as its His Life First Whistling where He was at Gun Point to Buy Time for His Team BackUp…._

_Gautam Kapur (again connected): Gang ki Head, Bail krwa kr nikl gayii… Sawant Usy Mila after Completing His Punishment tou wahan Usy Pata chala kay bhae, Viren, Shurti aur Anil ny tou Karnama hee Anjaam dy diya… Sawant pr Police ki Nazar already thi, kyunkay Jail sy Bahar aany ky baad Us nay phir UnderGround Raabty barhany Shroo kr diye thy... Sawant ny hee Jasweer, Us Gang ki Head ko Viren aur Shurti sy Milwaya tha…_

_Daya (reminding with): haan, Us Case yani Avintika Wo Parrot Toy wala Case, Us kay liye Abhi (He Bites His Tongue with) I mean Sr. Insp Abhijeet (All really ForceFully Hide their Smiles, although Rajeev got a Hard Elbow of Daya over His Side as He is sitting beside Him right now, added more) Pune gaya tha…._

_Gautam Kapur (agreeing with His point with): True… wahan Shurti ny Apni Forge Writing Jasweer ko Dekhai aur ye Pagal ho gayii.. (adding) Usy Abhijeet chahyey tha uar Viren Shurti ko Paisy… Simple… Sawant ny jesy hee Jasweer sy Mulaqat ki… Humary Sleeper Cells sy Humein Information Mil gayii aur phir (look at Abhijeet with) Tumhari KAKI ny bhi kafi Madad ki, halanky Usy Dhoondna Buht Mushkil Sabit hua…._

_Abhijeet Stunned as Kaki Left Her Job during Months of Year 2008, CBI really Worked Hard as few Month, Abhijeet was in Little Contact with Her which Completely Vanish with Time…_

_ACP (after getting): hmm… (in confirming tone) is liye Aap Log Ruky thy….?_

_Gautam Kapur (nodded in No with): No… Hum nay Jasweer ki Poori History… Us ka Gang, Lucky, Manita, Avantika, Drugs, Rave Parties Sub ki Information niklwai aur Sr. Insp Abhijeet ka Naam Samny aaya… (more) Shurti in Logun sy Takrai and then We were Shocked cause Abhijeet brought Him to their House… Us Larki ka Background Confusing tha, cause Us ky Background mein bhi Sr. Insp Abhijeet Maujud thy.. (telling about their doubts) We just wanted to Check Up that Are Both These Committed or Connected to Each One or Not… Jasweer ki History janny ky baad hee IB nay is UnderCover Mission ky liye Sr. Insp Abhijeet ko Recommend kiya tha…_

_Abhijeet (ask): matlab She Flew Away…?_

_Gautam Kapur (sadly): UnFortunately She did not Make Up and Died after getting a Bad Bullet Wound during trying to Kill HerSelf inbetween Pune IB Encounter…_

_Gautam Kapur (to Abhijeet): Tumhari Kaki ny hee Humein Bataya ky Shurti LandLine ka Use Buht krti thi… aur Khana Buht Acha banati thi… Usy Safai ka Khabt tha… (again in sad tone) Sorry to Say Abhijeet, but Tum sy Zyada tou Tumhari Kaki ny Us ki kuch Weird Adat ka Zikr kiya aur Us pr Apni Aankhein aur Kaan bhi rakkhy thy… (adding) Pata hy Us nay kaha kay Abhijeet Dry Paratha Buht Shauq sy Khata hy aur Tum ny Note bhi Nahi kiya kay Tumhein jo Foods Shurti ny Packed diye ya Ghar pr bhi banayey Un mein Dry Paratha Zarur hota tha cause She Used a Small Pinch of Drug inside Flour…_

_Salunkhy: Ohhh… matlab Sharp Shine vs Sharp Shne (turn to Abhijeet with) Right Abhijeet…._

_The Big Sigh of Mamu really Tells Him that He really Disappointed Him too especially Not telling about Both Fights as He got few Idea of Strain between Duo…._

_Gautam Kapur: I think baaqi Cheezein Clear ho jayein gii.. (standing with as All stand to greet Him with) kuch Cheezein Official hain tou Wo Aap Logun ko Openly Nhai bataii ja skti… (to Daya) Tum ny Aik Baar bhi Shak Nahi kiya kay LandLine sy Shurti ko Tumhary hr Cell Number ka Pata kesy chal jata hy aur Tum Abhijeet sy Keh bhi Nhai payey, Message hee Dikha dety Usy…? Check krwaty kay Wo LandLine sy Message krti kesy hy… Sorry Daya, Arun ny Tumhein itna Bura Lesson tou diya Nhai tha.. wahan tou Bara Dimagh chal rha tha Tumhara Vaseline ki Coating, No Driving, Contact Lens, Vocal Cords Baray Yaad rhy thy.. yahan Sub kuch Bhool gaye, sirf is liye kay Abhijeet ny Us Larki pr Apna Interest Show kiya tha.. haan… Ek Colleague or Partner thy na Tum Abhijeet ky… kya Tumhein lagta hy Tum ny Usy Bachany ky liye koi Thos Qadam uthaya tha… (turn to Abhijeet with) agr Main ye Sub bhi bata dunga tou Agly Mission mein Aap Log Usy Mukammal hee Badal dein gy… Yaad hy na Tumhein Apna hee ye Jumla… Buht Afsoos hy.. Usy Challenge tou krty kay kuch Solid Proof lao.. Tum nay Usy Nikal diya beech sy warna Shurti ko aur Work krna parta cause Daya Us pr Nazar rakkhy huay tha aur Wo Khud bhi Daya ki wajah sy Restrict thi pr Tum nay Usy Utha kr hee Bahar Phaink diya… TWINNY Yaad hy na.. Kabhi Poochna Un sy… Shiva tou Mala Japty Nahi thakta Tumhari… John alug Fida hy.. Socho kya Impression paray ga.. (grumble although Leaving room as now ACP Sir and Salunkhy Sir also moving with Him Outside the Study room with) Bewakoof…._

_The Whole Silence as after Two minutes, Servant comes and Call Mamu who Left the Room giving a Disappointed or Little PainFul look over Duo about the Whole Matter…._

_Here Freddie Looking at All and taking a Strong Confront on Behalf of His Deary Seniors to Rahul as…_

_Freddie: Rahul, (stiff tone) Tum ny 6 Month kis Baat ka Intaizar kiya…?_

_Rajat (little rash): haan.. Larai Barhny ka ya (more teasingly) Barhany ka…_

_Rahul (now angry): zyada Bakwass ki Nahi ho rahi Rajat… (signaling Duo with) pocho in Dono Dumbo'un sy (the new term admired by few giggles, got more) kitny Email/SMS/Wats App SMS/Wats App Voice even Chupky sy Shurti ki Wo Pic jo File mein thi, Ahil ky Cell sy Fwd kr ky bhi Dono ko Bheji… (add) Khat Post krny ka Option bhi Azma liya… Nahi Response aaya tou kya krta… (look at Daya with) Daya tak ny Nahi Dekha ya Suna… (irritatingly) Idhar bhi Dant Sonu wahan IB kay bhi Jooty Khao… (telling the problem He faced with such Attempts in Past with) Arun Sir ko Bhanak Mil gayii.. aisi Waat lagai hy na aur Dhamki bhi kay Farigh karwa dunga.. Official Information ki Leak mein… (angrily) yahan Naukri ky Laly paray thy… Dostiyaan karwayey Insaan… _

_Rajeev (little calm tone as All got what Rahul bore with): Humein bhi Bata dety…?_

_Rahul (to Rajeev in Softer way as He knew Public does not Aware the Difficulties in Official Issues of Security Workplaces): Rajeev.. Abhijeet aur Daya ko Batana Alug Baat thi.. Wo Forces ka Hissa hain.. (sadly) Hum Public pr Nahi kr skty Open ye Cheezein Yaar.. Sach… (telling about His Difficulties as Seeing Duo Head more down hearing these Efforts of their Dear Ones with) Main Khud Phanse gaya tha aur Saaf baat hy, Arun Sir ki Dant kay baad Main ny Risk liya bhi Nhai.. Meri Job Stake pr thi Yaar.. ( little tense tone reminding that time which He dealt Alnoe as Daya was Suffering with His Problems) itny Barsun ki Mehnat.. phir Mujhy Aagy kisi Mission ka Hissa Nahi banaya jata agr IB ki taraf sy Mery Log Book pr koi Baat aa jati… Tum tou Samjho Kum az Kum (to Freddie) aur Freddie, Main ny Buht Koshish ki Tumhary (taunt) Seniors ki Dosti karany ky liye.. Galiyaan bhi khai.. kitni baar Daya ny kitna Hardly Mujhy Push kiya.. Abhijeet ka Rudness.. Batao, (rash) Meri kya Ghalati.. Larein Dono aur Bhagtaan hr koi Bhugty.. kahan ka Insaaf hy ye… Kaho… _

_Ashoke (giving Support to His All Points with): Bilkul Saheh… Abhijeet ki Jahalat ka tou Kehna hee kya.. Munh sy Lafz boly bina Bhaag liye… arry (teasing tone) itni Himmat thi.. Tapper tha tou Bakwass kr ky Jata.. (pinch) kya laga tha Usy ky koi Us kay Peechy jaye ga… (hard way) koi Nahi Jata.. sub Usy Time and Space hee dety kyunky Case Humein Khud Samjh Nahi aaya tha… pr Nahi Bhaag gaya Wo aur (now bombng over Daya with) Daya Wo tou Samjhta hy Humray yahan Pair pr Paisy Ugty hain.. Sub Us ki TeemaarDaari ko Free Bethy hain.. Sub ko Rulana, Pareshan krna Achi Habits hain.. (harshly) Ly kr Accident karwa liya aur wahan Hospital mein.. (ask in strong tone to Daya) kitny Staff Members ko is ki Maar Sehni pari.. Faltu ky Log thy kya Wo.. Abhijeet hee Important hay.. Hum Sub Bekaar kay Field Players hain kya Zindagi mein…._

_Rajeev (to Abhijeet): Tum Gaye kyun thy Abhijeet…? (sady) Kuch tou Keh kr Jaty…?_

_Abhijeet (realize All): I Spotted Arun cause Arun did the Same Disguise in BelaPur Operation and Shiva too… _

_Ashoke (straight): tou ye Baat Keh kr bhi Jaya ja skta tha…?_

_Abhijeet (low tone): Mujhy Sach Yaqeen Nahi tha.. (telling His Own Stupidity with) I thought Do Alug Encounters Sath ho gaye.. IB ki koi Gari wahan Nahi thi aur Arun ko Main ny Kafi Late dekha aur Pehchana tha.. Mujhy Pata tha agr Main raha tou Main Phase jaonga.. kuch bhi ho wahan IB ka maujud hona hee Alarming Bell thi… (giving a Soft glance over His Friend face with) Daya bhi Beech mein aa jata… Ghar Wapsi tak Main ny Buht Cheezein Sochi… (telling about His Sharp Points to take that Decision in Little Haste with) Ghar Mery Naam pr hy, I mean KirayaNama Mery Naam hy… hr koi yehi Kehta Main Shurti kay Sath tha Last Days mein agr IB Investigate krti.. Mujhy UnderCover Mission ki bhi Fikr thi…_

_Rajeev giving a Look to Ashoke who Signalled All to be Leaving the Room with a PinchFul tone to Both as…_

_Ashoke (to Both in His typical taunting tone): kya Tumhara ya Daya ka koi bhi Excuse Sub kuch Theek kr skta hy… (moving out with) Sochna Zarur…._

_The QuietNess really PainFul for Both… The Vibrations of Many Many Hurting Words, Exaggerated Threatening Tones even Asurance that Both are Dead to Each One are Not Wallowed in One Sitting or say 100 Sittings…_

_They Both knew They did not Mend any Thing in a Flick or it's a Movie where Every Disaster Ended Up in Happiness…_

_The Wounds are too much Deep and Still Bleeding does not Easily Patched Up by any of Both Soothing Words…_

_Honestly, They Both having Nothing to Do, to Work to ReFresh or ReFrain that Relation They had in Past….._

_The Grunts over their Mistakes, The Growls over those Silly and Un-Reasonable Fights, The Shame over those Threats and Warns, The Pain over those SleepLess Nights, The Regret over those Big Blunder's, The Hurt over those Pinching/Taunting/Teasing tones Threw Over to Each One…_

_Seriously the Blood is Boiling over the Same thing They make Fun when watching any Movie where a Girl giving the Best Shot and taking out Information easily from the Security Force Members…_

_They always Teases and Mocking these Human Psychology but Never Think for a Second to Deal with such thing in their Life cause Fictional Work is a Composition of Non-Fictional Happenings with Prose of Narrative…_

_Sadly and UnFortunately They are the Victims of Same Formula and now Thinking about the Therepy to Close their Seeping Cracks without the Scar's or Stitches Marks…._

_After taking a Big Sigh, Abhijeet stand, moving towards the Window, the StarLess Dark Night of Winter giving a Frothy Sky Scene started the Conversation as…_

_Abhijeet (little clear but sad tone): shayed Hum Dono ky Pass hee Kehny ko kuch Nahi…_

_Daya (agreeing in low tone): Haan…_

_Abhijeet (with a deep breath): Akely rehna Buht Mushkil hy Daya… Tumhein kuch Nahi (softly) Log tou Mil gaye… (spilling against His Buddy with) Arun aur Shiva ko wahan Dekhty hee Mujhy Yaqeen ho gaya tha (regret tone) Main Shurti ko Samjhny mein Ghalati kr betha hun… Bhaagny ky Siwa Chara Nahi tha.. Main (ashamed tone) kisi ka bhi Samna Nahi kr skta tha.. _

_Daya (raise brow in pinching way): aur abhi…?_

_Abhijeet (knew the question must be coming on His way about His Recent sessions with Daya, replied as): Main Chata tha ye (wet tone) Dor Khich hee jaye… (sadly) Wapsi ka Raasta Nahi hy Daya.. kum az kum abhi tou Nahi…_

_Daya (again agreeing with): Haan, (telling the truth with) Thak ky Raahun mein Ruk jana ya Rahein Badal lena Behtar hy bhaly Usy Kandhun pr Dhona…_

_Abhijeet (turn to Daya with): any Contact…?_

_Daya (straight): I think Dr. Ashoke aur Rajeev Kafi hain…_

_Abhijeet (with small smile): haan Rahul bhi itni Khari Khoti Suna chukka hy kay (jerking head with) ab Khaber tou dy hee dy ga…_

_Abhijeet (telling): Main Do Hafty baad DheraDun ja raha hun…_

_Daya (standing with now): I am going to Sikkam…_

_Abhijeet (forwarding His Palm towards Daya with): Good Luck (Daya Returns the Gesture heard more) ab Main yaqeen sy Keh skta hun kay DIG BalDev ki Us samy achanak aany wali Call bhi shayed IB kay Plan ka Hissa hee thi…_

_Daya (little smile): Arun ky… Shiva ka Idea tha… (understand Him as) DisPlace krna tha…_

_They Both moving OutSide finding All Waiting for them where Both Parted to their Ways to Different Sections of Guests with Smile…._

_Abhijeet Updating ACP Sir about Current Case Situations and Telling about His Flight which will be Two Days ahead and His UpComing Visit to DheraDun while Daya Telling about His Sikkam Trip either giving a Brief Hug to Mamu as after that whole Issue, it's His First Meeting with Mamu although He was in Contact with Him in Call… _

_NoBody Forced or Trying to Take Out any OutPut about the Relation as All already got its Not Easy to Patch Up that in few Hours…_

_The Pain are too much to Avoid, the Regret's are too Heavy to Tolerate and the Burden of Blaming is too Big to Push with few Tears/Pats/Apologies and Forgiveness…._

_It's a Very Brief but Contained GoodBye where No Hugs and HandShakes Involved even No Smile, Wink or Lovingly Comment Includes…_

_No Gesture of Caring and Sharing Exists although No Reminding's of Contacts Presented…._

_SomeTime's We wanted to Play Our Part like the Character's in a Few Hours Movies where the Happy Ending's are always coming as Finishing Notes…_

_SomeTime's it takes much more Time or say Never Ever coming in Recent or ProLong Future…_

_Except Praying and Staying Positive with Brick of Effort's or Hope for Best, NoBody have Nothing in Hand and in this Case, Same with Us…._

_Abhijeet now Living at Allahabad with Mamu and Rishi although He is Constantly moving around because of His Work… still that Millionaire Entitled Hurt Him so Mamu taking All Burdens of His Insurance Policy and mostly Managing it with Help of Rishi..._

_Daya Still Punching and Kicking in His Duty Hours while Spending Time with Kids either Staying with Rahul…_

_ACP Sir still Working with His Same Team as now Time to Time He takes Expertise of Duo without Hesitation although it's a Good Time Frame for the Juniors to get the Experience and Lessons Both…_

_CID Forensic Team Headed by Salunkhy Sir while All Active Officers coming back to their Previous Positions as ACP Sir again Joins them…_

_The Asking/Discussing/Suggesting/Updating/Arguing/Dis-Agreeing Prevails for Professional Workings Wide-Spread although over Limited bases having Hello and Bye thing's…_

_Both Physical to Emotional Level Personals Exchanged to Each One with the Aid of Thrice…._

_Let's Wait for the Threading of that Pure Loving Bond by the Weaving of Needle of Time and Continuous Support…._

* * *

**CLARIFICATION's:**

**Shurti, Viren, Anil, Bunny and Kaki were the Mentioned Characters of CID Episode's from THE TWISTED FAMILY to BAD BLOOD aired during 2nd to 28th May 2008...**

**Avantika, Manita, Lucky are the Mentioned Character although the Vamp Character Name was Not Mentioned so Writer take a Liberty and used a Fake Name as JASWEER already Presented in CID Episode named THE TALKING PARROT aired 27th May 2007...**

**Gautam Kapur is IB Head although He was GD Own Created Character as CBI Senior Officer in Story Entitled as TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES Posted and Published at CID Forum of India Forum...**

**ARUN and SHIVA also Writer Created Character's Mentioned as CBI Officer's worked with DUO in a Combine Mission, also at TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES Story...**

**The DRY PARATHA Eating think also mentioned in THE TWISTED FAMILY...**

**The Finger Prints Wiping thing takes from the BollyWood Flick named KAHAANI released at 2012...**

**The Wine plus Coke Idea taking from CW TV Series named SUPERNATURAL...**

**Writer tried to Work over Each and Every Nook and Corner of Story to Explain All things... **

**A Big Big Thank You to VISROM aka VIS DII who really Helped Me alot regarding All things...**

**Another Big Thanks to NEEME and Coolak to Constantly Pushing e and giving Me Support and Encouragement in this Difficult moments of My Life...**


	13. Thank You Note!

First A Big Big Apology to all My Readers especially **Neeme, BFF, Betu Beta, Duosun, Coolak, HS-DUO, Jyoti.A, PerfectAbhi, PoojaAbhiDeewani, AbhiNidhi, Priya, AbhiShikha, Abhi-Ya-Fan2104, Sonia, Abhi-Holic, HappyWind, Sanha Arohi, Guest, Lucky, Mohona, JS-Abhi, Cutie Pari, Jiya, Sanjhana, Sariyarj17, Trio Fan, AbhiFan, Rasha, 55, Ritu, Guest52** and All Other Active or Silent Readers…

Thank You so much to All to giving Me Support and Encourages Me during this Phase of My Life Baccha Party….

I am really ThankFul that All Liked Most Part of Story except Few Things which I Personally Not Dealing Well….

Seriously, I m giving MySelf a Big Pat as I am Placing My Feet over Finish Line of This Story…

I Started it in Very Bad Mantle Phase and just cause of Coolak and Neeme, I Gathered MySelf to Work on Something…

Initially I hv a Small Draft including Only to Reveal the Reason of Entrance of Shurti in Abhijeet Sir Life at that Time after Including Her again in His Life…

This Story does not have Daya Sir Role Majorly but after a First Draft, I Feel I cant Handle Two Act Story kinda thing…

BTW, I am Surprised… cause I think this is the Most Important Funda to make any Movie/TV Series/Sitcom where Two Frnds even Brothers coming in front of each other with the Appearance of a Girl…

Till Now, it's the Most Used Idea and still in Demand where We find a Girl such easily Stealing an Information, Move to any Secret Place even get out any Evidence making Fool a Big Spy/Super-Heroes or etc…

Here I Showed the Same… Duo are Normal ppl like Us or any Normal kinda Person… so Why You all thought They are coming up Different…

I m Sorry Readers but in Many Series, the Reason behind the Fight in between Friends/Bros after a Girl Appeared are so much Silly and Goofy…

You All Accepted that but here You All Disliked it… Little Amazing for Me…

Abhijeet Sir Role when Ever I Showed Bad/Wrong got Big Big Lash Out so I tried to give His Small Part to Softer His All Jahalat although He Totally Angry over EveryOne including ACP Sir and giving Him Bad Words in Mind cause in His Opinion All are Enemy of His and Shurti and Dunt want Him to make any Other Relation with Her and Openly/Secretly Favoring Daya Sir…

Khair, Adding TRUTH BEHIND THE SCENE, are Not making Happy My Readers… again I M Surprised as in that Story I Showed You the Verification of All Evidences and No Girl Inclusion in between Duo…

Larki Pagal Bana hee deti hy Readers…

I think We all Agreed on that….

Khair, Duo Angry or Separated till this Story… Haan…

Ye Story yahan Khatam tou Duo ki Separation/Anger bhi Khatam….

Is ka Sequal Likhna almost Impossible hy Bacchun…

Yehi Likh liya itni Tough Stress mein…

Mery liye Kafi hy….

Baaqi, Big Big Big Thank You so much for Each and Every Reader, their Precious Time, especially their FEEDBACK/REVIEWS and Suggestions too…

This is My First Story where I got such Long Reviews makes Me Satisfied that atleast I ll try to Work over Some Extent…

I Hope NoBody is Angry or Mind Anything….

I know I Messed Up Things but Yes, I m Happy that atleast I tried…

Hr baar Perfect Result Nahi aata…

Kabhi kabhi Fail bhi hona parta hy….

Learning Lesson is always One of My Favorite thing in Life….

Thank You again….


End file.
